Feral Saiyan
by the1andonlyLucian
Summary: What if Goku never hit his head and remained Kakarott, based on Dragon ball minus and early Broly movie scene. How will he survive, will his nature of wanting a good fight and no morals get him killed. Read this fan fiction to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Kakarott

Chapter 1 Kakarott

In front of a large incubator shaped like a cylinder pointing upwards filled with green liquid, were two people. Inside the incubator was a child with spiky hair almost like a palm tree and a furry brown tail.

One was taller than the other, both had some type of armour on the taller one had a skirt and chest armour with straps whilst the shorter one had shoulder guards and leg guards with a crotch guard. The shortest one had thick spiky hair that reached down to his ankles, more like main. While the taller had hair that only reached her shoulders. Both had furry brown tails wrapped around their waists.

The taller one held the hand of the shorter one and spoke looking lovingly at the incubator."Raditz say hello to your brother Kakarott."

Raditz groaned then sighed and said " Hi Brother, " he then turned and left. Gine then sighed and continued "Kakarott, that's your brother Raditz, he's had a tough time being an infiltrator as well as being picked up by the Frieza force, don't mind him. Infiltrators purge planets, the Frieza force led by Frieza, the demon who employs us the saiyans and many other races to purge planets and then it sells them to another race needing a planet to expand."

She then heard a beep looked down at a device and sighed "Oh well, I got to get back to work at the meat processing factory Lunch is almost over. You just get stronger you hear me. I'll be back again after work like I have since you were put in here two years seven months ago now. You'll need to come out in a few months, please get stronger, I don't want you to be weak when they send you off on your infiltrator mission. I am your mother as such I order you to please get stronger somehow. Know that I love you Kakarott" Her eyes started getting moist, just about to cry when she wiped her eyes and continued walking out of the child's vision.

After a few months later a Large man with hair similar to to the child and the mother opened the pod. The man whispered in the mothers ears"Come on Gine, we have to be fast, I still have to steal a damned pod AND find a suitable planet far from the edge of the empire for Kakarott."

Gine whispered back"Alright, alright Bardock, are you certain that Frieza wants to betray us?"

Bardock gritting his teeth in anger but still whispering "Yes, I have used a similar tactic on a planet of weak people before. First I pretended to be friendly and made everyone on the planet group up in one area in the guise of it being a free buffet party. Then while they were gorging themselves, I incinerated the lot of them. This is the same tactic, Frieza called all saiyans to the planet. His ship is orbiting us as we speak will probably destroy us all by incinerating our cities it'll only take a few minutes for him to wipe us out. So in short yes."

Gine sighed and opened the incubator, she he held the baby to her chest and let Kakarott suckle her teat, she smiled as he drank her milk, though he had been born with teeth and could immediately eat meat and solid foods, he still needed nutrients and could not yet hunt for himself, plus she wanted to bond with her child for possibly the last time.

She put battle shorts on him before putting on pulling on armour on Kakarott as well as a pair of boots.

They rushed to the spaceport, Bardock saw a few long headed guards of the Frieza force, he charged forward and impaled one, before rushing where two were and crushed their heads with each hand. The last looked petrified but before he could speak, Bardock rushed to him and in a fluid motion snapped his neck. Seeing that everyone was dead he found a random Saiyan Battle Sphere and hoisted it on his shoulders. Silently they sneaked out of the base. They made it out to a rocky out crop. Gine kept hugging Kakarott as Bardock searched on the ships navigation for a planet that was far away and only the Saiyans knew about. "Found a good world, Gine, couldn't find one with our gravity though, this will have to do." Gine looked down and Kakarott was now sleeping, he looked so cute. With a sad smile she put him in the ship. Then as Bardock began closing the door Kakarott woke up and began crying, until his eyes landed on his mother. Out of instinct he reached his arms out for her.

The man said "now Kakarott, I am your father Bardock, this is your mother Gine" he said pointing to both him self then the female who picked her up and hugged her before putting him down again.

Her father continued "I need you to just survive, and never look at the full moon around people ok. If you do want to look at it be far away from people and focus your mind on who you are, it's your best bet at controlling it. I can only remember what happened afterward. One other most important thing, never let anyone grab your tail, it's your weakness."

"If the bad feeling I have is wrong and nothing bad happens in the next year I'll come pick you up, but know that if I don't come back after a few months after you land, train hard like your life depended on it. Your mother and I will be dead if that's the the it will fall to you to kill Frieza."

Gine "we should tell the same to Raditz, your older brother, be safe."

He then pressed a button on the inside and flicked a lever then closed the door.

He saw her mother weeping and both her father and mother putting one hand up to the glass, he puts up both his hands to the glass with his small hands being over shadowed by the other two. Confused and disoriented wanting to cry but refusing he nodded.

The thing lurched and the ground started getting further and further away until he saw a large red purple sphere, soon it turned into a small ball, then grogginess overtook him and he fell asleep.

When he woke up he saw the red window, then he slapped himself to get the grogginess out of him. Fully awake he looked around, he was in the prison his parents put him in. However he noticed buttons and levers in this prison. Copying his fathers actions in reverse, the door opened.

Pushing himself out he felt really light and that he was wearing armour the same as his father Bardock. Once he took a step he found himself launched into the air, finding this thrilling he yelled out in excitement "WEEEE" he kept jumping up and down for a while until he grew bored and hungry. He noticed that his prison had a large crater surrounding it and it was in the centre. Using his instincts he smelt an animal nearby that was wet, having trouble not making sound as he essentially jump walked, the animal ran but Kakarott just landed on it and punched it, killing this creature instantly crushing its skull in. Then images flooded into his head of how to make a camp fire, making a ki blast to start fire and cook food. Kakarott "Wow that's weird." Before ripping the throat of the animal and drinking its blood dry. Before building a campfire and launching his first ki blast starting a fire, before then making a rotary spit. The animal had four legs horns and a beard and horns.

While the animal was cooking Kakarott thought and remembered everything that happened where his parents were. "I wonder what was the bad feeling is about and who is Frieza and why am I to kill him. Well my father Bardock said they would come back for me after a few months, so I should get stronger meanwhile some how, I vaguely remembering my mother ordering me to. Oh I know I have to find a way to remove the weakness in my tail, and find some things to weigh me down so I feel normal again."

After a few hours of ruminating on this the meat was cooked, Kakarott hungrily tore into it ripping the skin off the animal, surprisingly it came off with ease in almost one piece.

After eating he "walked" around the mountain looking for heavy things that were still small. Eventually he came across incredibly heavy silver black rocks. He grabbed six of them and put them in his pockets that he found in the leg guards of his armour. "This is similar but the weight should be more spread out. My arms still feel way to light."

This time actually walking and not jumping just by taking a step Kakarott went down the mountain.

Finding his campsite another image showed itself to him, showing him to make leather. Taking the skin from his meal he found that the material was almost ready to be used, after finding salt from some small shack of a house he poured the salt over it. Then while it was curing he walked to the thickest tree and began striking it, first with a wild haymaker, then a forward kick also called a boot kick then he swung his tail. The moment the tail hit the tree he felt an immeasurable amount of pain. "Aaaaaargh, Damn ittt. That really hurts. This is my weakness I have to get rid of it if I am to get stronger. I can't let anything touch it, if it hurts this much."gritting his teeth determined"to get stronger I got to get rid of this weakness." He struck again as another howl echoed through out the Forrest.

The howls continued through the night until finally Kakarott grew hungry and hunted himself another meal finding a cave near where his campfire was made. Feeling relaxed and that the armour was slighly uncomfortable, he removed his armour putting the weights into pockets of his battle shorts and boots. In the cave was a beast that was on all fours covered with long brown fur, then once it saw him,rose on its hind legs and roared. Kakarott responded in kind and from deep within his throat he roared and charged but was hit by a paw, falling backwards he fired a ki blast which stunned the bear. Getting up he threw out the rocks in his pockets and boots before shooting forwards striking the beast in its snout. Angry the beast tried to bite but Kakarott twisted and just missed being chomped. Blood pumping furiously now Kakarott thew a wild haymaker again stunning the beast and with his teeth he bit down on the beasts neck as with his other hand was a charged strong ki blast, as he bit down through the neck he pushed the blast to the chest of the beast detonating it. Blood sprayed everywhere, covering him in crimson. The beast fell down with a huge hole in its chest. Hungry he drank whatever blood he could, after he instinctively started looking for plants with a distinctive smell. Finding a plant with the desired smell he started crushing it until it was fibrous and releasing its liquid, and placed it on his wound, flinching a bit from the pain. Finding a strong long leaf he tied two together and wrapped it around his chest, while holding the crushed plant in place.

Satisfied he skewered the beast and dragged it to the campsite. Smirking "Take that beast, but I got to hand it to ya, put up a good fight, even landed a hit. Gonna enjoy eaten ya. I kinda liked it, shame ya couldn't last any longer."

He then carefully removed the skin and fur, he then cut the head off making sure it was still attached to the rest of the pelt. Carefully he removed the meat from the head leaving only bone, nose and eyes. Then he covered the entire thing with salt, as well as filling the head with salt.

He then smelled for water and found a stream a bit away, he washed the blood away as best as he could. Then after taking a drink he walked he cooked the beast new images and things appeared in his brain. Saiyan, bloodlust in battle, planet Vegeta, 10 times average gravity, saiyans strongest race in the universe, loyalty to the Vegeta line. Ozaru on full moon. With his mind swimming he stopped thinking and just watched the fire. When it was ready he ate and after continued training his tail, before going to sleep inside the cave.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Man

Chapter 2 Old Man

Getting up was a pain his shoulder hurt, but he pushed through it. He got up and walked to the tree to focus on training his tail until the wound healed. After a while of howling it gritting his teeth slamming his tail against the tree he found himself hungry. Walking to the stream he drank some water and removed his bandage, the wound had crusted over, he removed the blood covered crushed plant and searched for one nearby as he waded the blood off his wound. Finding one near the bank he crushed it until it was fibrous, before finding two long strong leaves, making a new bandage he placed the crushed plant on the healing wound, wrapping the leaves around him like before.

Then a strange animal approached the from the other side of the stream to drink water it had a brown pelt with white spots. Kakarott looked up hungry, immediatly the animal bolted. Kakarott charged forward and chased it down sinking his teeth into its throat. After drinking all the blood. He carried it back to camp for cooking.

After eating it he checked the progress of his first attempt at leather. He grabbed a sharp rock and cut it into strips, tying them to the heavy rocks and making a quickly removable improvised weight suit. Putting it on he smiled"ahh feels just like home."

Then in his mind he sees his mother and a boy with a length of hair more like a main reaching down to his ankles. " Say hello to your brother Raditz."

Raditz groaned and stated "Hi brother before turning away and leaving.

Kakarott's eyes perked up "that's right I got an older brother, he sure looks strong, I'm gonna be as strong as him and fight him, show how strong I am. He'll have to acknowledge that. I wonder when Father or Mother will pick me up."

Shrugging he walked to his tree and started training striking it with all his limbs except his injured one. Again as his tail struck the tree he yelped but the pain was slightly less intense. Realising this Kakarott grit his teeth and smirked as he once again slammed his tail against the tree.

Training for a few hours getting hungry he hunted a meal as per usual, however this time after he ate, he heard yelling."Hello, are you alright?" Kakarott covered in crusted blood walked casually from the depths of the Forrest into the tree line following the voice marking the trees by punching each tree making a fist sized mark.

Gohan had heard startling cries of pain and decided to check where they were coming from. Emerging from the tree line was a strange child walking confidently him covered head to toe in crusted blood with an improvised bandage wrapping round his chest and shoulder. The child had strange white boots, further more Rocks were wrapped with leather strips around each of his Limbs, as well as his chest,he had a strange furry brown belt. Gohan repeated "Are you ok? You look injured." At this the child looked him dead in the eye and smirked before confidently stating "Good, people that I can fight, let's see how good I am. WANNA DIE GOOD?."

He shouted charging at Gohan, surprised the old man stood still only readying his arms, the child's speed was well above average for an adult. Gohan was no average adult though and he dodged the haymaker and counter attacked an over extended Kakarott.

Kakarott was sent tumbling away, eventually he rolled on to his feet and in a single movement removed his weight suit pulling a cord. "Man that hurt, don't wanna be hit by too many a those." He whispered to himself. Charging forward he changed course mid way veering to the right and rolling to the left uppercutting The old man. Smirking he yelled"This is gonna be fun."Blood lust was pouring through out his system, and he loved every second of it. Gohan responded by tripping Kakarott up. Kakarott landed on his back, he saw Gohan straighten up from his uppercut and he unleashed his secret weapon, his tail wrapped around Gohan's arm pulling him down, but Kakarott didn't stop there he kicked both feet out knocking Gohan off his feet. Kakarott judged his height and pushed his body with his hands towards where the top section of Gohan was gonna land.

Gohan fell while Kakarott parried his entire body to land next to him as Kakarott bared his teeth. Almost in slow motion Gohan saw his death. Kakarott bit down hard into the old mans skin, however his teeth couldn't break the skin. He bit down as hard as he damned well could but all he did was slide off the mans throat. Sharply Kakarott punched him in the head and got up. Gohan then shot up as well and charged Kakarott. Kakarott couldn't see him move as then his body was slammed by a ton of punches each doing a ton of damage. Kakarott fell back on the ground and coughed up blood, secretively he charged a ki blast. The old man stood a few meters back and stated "I Don't know what you did in that jungle to whatever poor soul entered there but if I find 1 single dead person, I will find you and punish you."

Kakarott just started laughing as he gagged on his own blood. "Ha aha ha, Argh that's hurts."

Gohan had left, slowly Kakarott dissipated the charged slowly pulled himself up to his elbows and crawled back into the Forrest dragging his weight suit behind. Instinctively he started sniffing out the plant for healing, crushing it up and swallowing the juices, he also sniffed out rotten fruit. He shifted lots of fruit on the Forrest floor before finding one almost completely covered in white mould. He took a bite, "urrggh" he then some how instinctively knew he had to take a bite of this fruit every day until he healed. He gathered as many rotten fruits with lots of white mould and crawled back to camp.

Once he crawled back to his cave he lay back down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Second Attempt

Chapter 3 Second Attempt

Kakarott woke up in the dimly lit cave, everything hurt, he still couldn't move more than crawling, so he crawled his way to his training tree and smashed his tail against it. Gritting his teeth, making sure not to make sound. "I've got to get rid of this weakness fast, specially since I can move it with out pain." Again he resumed striking the tree.

When he was hungry he crawled through the Forrest trying to get food, seeing an animal after some time of crawling he carefully moved his body, making no sound and staying down wind, into ki blast range, but the animal inexplicably ran. Realising now or never he fired his charged ki blast, it exploded blowing the animals head off. He pulled himself to the carcass and drank as much blood as he could. He was near the stream so after he was finished drinking he carefully washed himself and changed bandages only to find his first wound fully healed leaving only a scar.

Dragging both himself and his kill to the campfire he skewered the animal and set it to cook. He then crawled to the cave and took a bite out of the rotten fruit with white mould before crawling back to the campfire and rested next to it watching it cook.

"Why could it tell I was there, I made no noise, I was down wind, it shouldn't have even smelt me. Wait down wind that's a new word where did I pick that up from?"

In thought he checked his weak power he felt in his gut and an idea came. Putting it to the test he spread the power from his gut to everywhere until not even he could feel his power. "That should cover it."

Over several weeks of following this regime the pain in most of his body diminished. One day he woke up his tail felt no pain when he trained and he felt stronger than ever. Happy and exited he Roared from his throat as loud as he quickly shot to his feet put on his weight suit and started attacking the tree and nearby boulders training himself. A few hours after he hunted and ate breakfast he started practicing making ki blasts, he kept charging until he could quickly charge a ki blast twice as big as his head. At the end of the day he charged a bright blue ki blast twice as big as his head in a few seconds and fired it towards the ground it made a loud explosion and created a metre wide crater. He hunted and ate his lunch before he walked to the stream and began washing and donning the beast cloak, removing his weight suit. The cloak had the head of the beast to one side of the shoulder the top covered his chest and torso linked by a leather strap. It was more of a coat than armour."Family Armour is for war, this, this is for fun. Imma kill a geeser today. Payback sucks"

He walked out of the Forrest coming to the tree line, there was nothing and no one. Using his senses he sniffed out and found nothing but he did find old tracks, slowly he followed them they led him through another stretch of Forrest till he came to the shack which he had stolen salt from. Walking confidently he shouted "HEY GEESER REMEMBER ME?" from the tree line on the opposing side came the old man.

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes the child had tracked him, not only that but he was wearing a cloak made out of a fully grown grizzly bear. Kakarott then shot forwards landed a bit in front of Gohan before jumping to the left and attacking Gohan. Ready the moment he saw Kakarott he braced for a straight on attack but was blindsided by a much stronger haymaker than expected. Kakarott took advantage and pressed his attack kicking and striking the old man, until Gohan reacted and blocked a haymaker then a kick followed by another haymaker. Gohan then attacked back striking Kakarott like a machine gun firing trucks. He forced the wild boy to a cliffs edge. Kakarott soon slipped and fell. Desperate he clung on to a root and pulled him self up. Quickly he shot into the Forrest only to be pounced upon by Gohan who delivered many more damaging punches and kicks. Needing to escape Kakarott fired a few ki blasts and jumped backwards, and Immediately started charging his ki attack, Gohan saw a ki ball appear in his hand. Immediately Gohan prepared his counter "Ka me ha me".

In a few seconds Kakarott's blast was ready hiding it behind his back he fired a ki blast at the old man and jumped to the side firing his attack"Block Buster" he yelled as a blue stream of rocketed passed him. He heard and saw the motions of Gohan screaming"Kame ha me Haaaa". His attack punched through the dust cloud dispersing it and he saw the old man forced backwards as the ball of ki didn't yet explode then after ten metres of pushing him suddenly it exploded.

Smirking Kakarott shouted "Get up from that if ya can." When suddenly he heard "You might want to check your surroundings." As Kakarott felt heat behind him, quickly he turned, to his shock the blue ki blast that missed him before had swung around. He raised his arms to block the blast which pushed him far away in a short amount of time. The blast exploded sending him rocketing away and causing severe third degree burns all over his body. He landed and tumbled end over end, until his body stopped,rendering him unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4 Recovery

Chapter 4 Recovery

Kakarott woke up with huge amounts of pain, just moving his head was bad enough. Looking around he saw he was in a different area but still surrounded by forrests. "Never again, will I be that stupid. I need even more strength to even get close to that bastard. First things first heal." Letting his instincts take over he crawled towards a plant that was a bit a ways away that he smelled what he needed. Slowly and painfully he crawled towards it. When he did eventually get to it he ripped off all its fleshy leaves crushing them and spreading the jelly like centre all over his body. Then on the Forrest floor he started looking for rotten fruit again. Finding a few with white mould he took a bite."Aurgh, serves me right."

Then he smelt for the healing plant, finding it he crushes the leaves letting the juices out, stripping every single leaf off the plant except one. He crushes them all then makes bandages from other strong leaves. Soon he wrapped himself up like mummy with his improvised bandages. Hungry he crawled and found a hive of insects, quickly he destroyed the nest and began eating them faster than they could even move. Soon that was empty and Kakarott felt full."better rest up and not move , but I can make ki blasts without moving." Smirking he began slowly moving his arms like that old man did charged up a ki blast"Kaaaa" his hands shone blue, "Meee" a blue ki blast appeared between his hands "Haaa" the blue ball grew bigger" "Meeee" the blue ball grew even bigger. Then slowly shoving his hands forwards he shouted"Hyaaaa" the blast shot from his hands and ripped through the Forrest, feeling like he can push even more energy into the attack he did so the beam grew twice as thick before erupting into a huge explosion."That was freaking awesome old man. "He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Now resting he let his arms drop and he relaxed falling asleep.

The next few weeks were spent crawling along the ground eating hives of insects and sleeping. Then Kakarott noticed through the leaves of the trees that tomorrow would be a full moon. Suddenly his mind remembered Ozaru triggered by the full moon and triggered a memory of when he met his father "I need you to just survive, and never look at the full moon around people ok. If you do want to look at it be far away from people and focus your mind on who you are, it's your best bet at controlling it. I can only remember what happened afterward. One other most important thing, never let anyone grab your tail, it's your weakness." He then picked her up and put her in the ball.

"If the bad feeling I have is wrong and nothing bad happens in the next year I'll come pick you up, but know that if I don't come back after a few months after you land, train hard like your life depended on it. Your mother and I will be dead if that's the it will fall to you to kill Frieza"

Thinking back "who is this Frieza? Any way so to try and control my Ozaru form I have to try and retain my memory. Well this is as good a time as any, I don't have anything better to do."

Closing his eyes he focused on his memories remembering everything he could from his mothers daily visits in the green place, to meeting his father there and them rushing him off in that round prison. He started saying to himself"I am Kakarott a saiyan warrior, the strongest race I the universe, I have a brother Raditz, Mother Gine, Father Bardock, I love fighting and meat." Images of his parents and brother showed in his memory as clear as day. He repeated this as he slowly made a fire and lit it. He repeated the mantra and images until he eventually fell asleep.

The next day he slowly found a termite mound and quickly ate them all. Then crawling back to his fire he repeated his mantra and the images were there as if they were there in real life. He kept at this for hours until he felt hungry again this time he got lucky and an animal crossed his path firing a ki blast, he drank as much of the blood as he could, before cooking and eating it. Finished he replayed the images and the mantra till the sky turned dark and the moon was out on show. Transfixed by the moon as he replayed the mantra he began changing.


	5. Chapter 5 After Battle

I have a pat reon page at www. pat reon theoneandonlylucian

untill the 14th of october all new patrons get Their Oc included in a story of their choice and a drawing of their character. the details are on my profile page.

* * *

Chapter 5 After Battle

Kakarott's eyes became red, as his body started growing first becoming buff then, his mouth grew into a snout as fur spouted all over his body. His bandages and coat ripping off one by one. He began growing larger and larger, the pain to remain focused on his memories became too much as his growth accelerated.

Then a Deep loud roar was heard as Kakarott got up and beat his chest. As he walked he crushed and knocked over trees, seeing a large target he charged and ripped it to pieces eating it raw. The Ozaru was fifty metres tall wearing black battle shorts and white boots that seemed to stretch. After he finished he grew bored and stared looking for the next target which turned out to be a mountain, firing a purple stream of ki at the mountain obliterating the top, again he grew bored in frustration he beat the ground before sighting many large targets and beating them into submission before ripping their throats out and eating them raw. After eating he felt full and lied down to fall asleep.

The next day Kakarott woke up with flattened trees in every direction. Amazingly he felt no pain, also it appeared he had fully healed the third degree burns were gone, he also felt amazing but he knew he was still know here near strong enough to beat the old man.

"Man I feel good, from the looks of it I couldn't control it, oh well eventually I'll get it down. Gotta find my coat." Tracking was not even difficult, he just followed the destruction to where his campfire was, put on his coat tying the straps together. "Now to find my cave." He looked for a cut in the earth and tiny craters where he landed multiple times as he tumbled across the ground. Finding it he walked straight in that direction. After walking a full day he eventually came to the old mans house, lowering his energy he stayed deep in the tree line and skirted around the old mans house and tracked his own foot prints back to the clearing and found his markings which he followed back to the cave. Looking around he noticed that his armour and weights were still there. Sighing a breath of relief "I've only got the one armour, can't really replace it."

Then idea came to his head" I need to practice my fighting ability, so I, one have to find some one as strong as me but won't kill me or two imagine I'm fighting someone and assume they have a counter to everything I do. I think it's better to choose the second option." Putting on his improvised weight suit he began Closing his eyes, he imagined the old man in front of him, he charged forward and at the last moment he changed course jumping to one side then rolling towards the Geezer before launching up with a uppercut. The old man dodged his attack, seeing the man's shoulders move he jumped backwards and fired a ki blast, but then the old man threw his own and charged out of the dust cloud to hit him. Kakarott then jumped up and kicked him but this time he not only dodged but he also went to grab his leg as his shoulders moved again, quickly Kakarott fired a quick ki blast to propel himself forward out of the way of the old man.

Landing with a roll he got up. Deciding to focus on the defensive he waited and sure enough the old man attacked. Kakarott had little time to block but he did barely, being on the defensive now allowed him to see his enemies movements more clearly. The old man didn't throw wild arcing haymakers his punches were straight and his whole forearm rotated. His kicks too were different, his knees were brought high and he swerved his entire body to the side kicking high almost causing the old man to do the splits, then the second kick would come rotating in after the first kick landed. It was incredibly smooth and fluid. Each attack simply flowed on to the next. Kakarott then seeing another punch coming towards him, he raises his block then grabs the arm twisting it. The old man then forms a side kick shifting his pelvis, Kakarott jumps to the side still holding the arm. And he grabbs the leg with his other arm. The old man then twists his body and delivers the second punch however Kakarott jumps to the side and rolls, the old man misses the punch and is wounded from being twisted around by his arm and leg. Kakarott still hanging on to both limbs shifts his pelvis and delivers a kick from his side over and over again until his legs become painful.

He clears his mind and the old man is no longer there, his legs are in pain though. Sitting down he rests and sees that hours have passed and he is hungry. So he hunts himself some food,eats it then begins his ki training.

He remembers a movie scene he saw playing when he went to get salt from that house which turned out to be the old mans place, in the scene a dude ran around placing mines and traps everywhere in his enemies fortress while sneaking about. Then he leaves and detonates the mines toppling the building, when the soldiers rushed out they were shredded by trip wire activated machine guns and blown up by hidden mines.

Wanting to do some thing similar he produces two ki balls one in each hand until the balls turn blue. He places them on the ground and concentrates, they stay there and don't explode. He walks further and further away keeping his mind focused, but when he turned round they exploded. "Damn lost my concentration, better work on that."

He continues training with his mines until he decided to get some dinner and meditate for his Ozaru transformation control, before going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Gold

Chapter 6 Gold

Kakarott woke up and trained as per normal but as he was cooking his breakfast a dragon flew overhead."Wow, it would be awesome if I could fly." Then suddenly his mind was filled with instructions and images showing how to fly. "Oh wow, that was freaky what keeps doing that I wonder? Any way I'm gonna try it." He then gets energy from his gut and pushes it out of his feet, he immediately started floating, it was difficult doing it with his weight suit on but he was managing.

He from that day forward began a stable routine of physical training before breakfast, ki training after breakfast, image training after lunch and flight training after dinner with one hour of Ozaru mental training.

Then the day he had been waiting for arrived, the last day that his parents were to pick him up. He walked with all his stuff to the area where he landed, he was wearing his armour with the cloak draped over it and the weight suit was draped over one shoulder. He headed to where there was the crater and in the middle, was his "Prison". He tore off all the vines and weeds covering it before sitting next to it, hoping his parents would be able to find him using it some how. Curious he touched the door, instantly the door hissed out stale air and slowly opened. Looking at the inside of the prison from the out side made him question why the prison had tones of buttons and a stick on one side. Suddenly his mind was filled with instructions, what buttons did what, the control stick for advanced landing and manoeuvring, most importantly he learnt what it was and what it was for. Also his mind was filled with strange symbols that began to make sense, slowly they formed coherent alpha bets, associating sounds with each character, mental pathways opened so he now could write and read this strange language that sounded exactly like the language he already spoke. Soon even military Planet Vegeta Frequency numbers entered his mind.

With widened eyes as if he reached an epiphany he realised and commented to himself

"So my prison wasn't a prison? It was a ship designed to crash on a planet to instil fear and confusion before the first attack on a planet.

"

Looking at the controls he remarked"ha so that buttons for a circular bed, that screens for interplanetary navigation, that button is to turn on Home planets gravity."

Then the realisation hit "what I could have felt my home planets gravity if I was able to stay inside this ship."

But as he looked at it he realised "I can't move in here too much, I could barely even throw a punch, well that sucks."

And so he focused on the communication, he searched for Planet Vegeta communication frequencies , but all he received was static.

He waited sitting in the pod for hours, day turned to night. Realising his parents weren't coming he let a tear fall."Why, did you you leave me here, all alone, WHYYY?" He screamed as tears poured down his face. He cried for a while before sniffling and wiping his eyes dry.

Suddenly he remembered something, a name "Frieza, father said that I would have to kill Frieza. Father must have fought Frieza, his bad feeling came true, now he's never coming back, Mother must have been killed as well. I'm going to get far stronger and kill Frieza. " determined now more than ever he got out of the pod, closed it, picked it up and carried it into his cave before resuming his training.

Then one day a year later while practicing flying at a decent height of fifty metres he saw a man near the bottom of the mountain shaking some wooden device. Interested Kakarott lowered himself into the tree line and walked up to the man from the side. Thirsty he went to the edge of the river and drank some water. The man then shouted "hey this is my claim." In his hand was a short double barrelled thing. Kakarott immediately got in a fighting position and ran to the other side and back. The man had a second short doubled barrelled thing in a pocket of somekind. But the man moved incredibly slowly he was not even a threat. Kakarott relaxed from his fighting position. Then the man relaxed"oh good your only a kid, you really scared me, say where are your parents? Cool outfit." As he put the thing in his hand in a holster.

Noticing the grizzly bear coat with the head on one shoulder.

Kakarott immediately clammed up and changed the subject" so what exactly are you doing? And what is that sparkly yellow stuff in the dirt."

The man "well it's gold" Kakarott picked up a speck of gold from the device and looked at it. "What do you want it for?"

The man flabagastered that this kid didn't know what gold was or that it was worth lots of money. Then looking at him he noticed a tail waving behind. "Is that tail real?" Kakarott then answered "yeah, why?" Then an idea entered the mans head 'this mutant was clearly left by his parents here to die, I should help him, give him employment.' "Hey kid, what's your name?"

Kakarott looked at him and shrugged his shoulders "Kakarott"

"Well Kakarott how would you like to make money?"

Kakarott looked at him quizzically "money?"

The man sighed. "Money is used to buy food, clothing and shelter. In the city with warm water and comfy beds."

Kakarott raised his eyebrows at this "Really?" Then suddenly an image flashed in his head with words gold is universally used, no other currency or money is required, suddenly Kakarott's mind was filled with numbers and basic math.

Continuing "yes and gold is worth lots of money. So you help me sift the dirt from the gold, clean it and I'll give you some of it."

Kakarott returning back to normal confused "what?"

The man stated "hey Kakarott do you want to be partners or what?"

Kakarott "sure why not."

The man then states"looks like we're parners Kakarott, the names Funi"

Funi showed Kakarott what to do, to his amazement Kakarott had sifted all the gold in an almost impossible time and cleaned the gold in an equally impossible time. They were doing this for a few more hours when Funi decided it was enough."right well Kakarott here is your payment." He had a tiny ziplock bag and he filled it with gold specks. While he filled a large bag with all the rest of the gold completely filling it making it as large as a tennis ball.

Kakarott looked at the tiny bag and compared it to the large bag. Kakarott then stated"I did most of the work so I should get most of the gold" Funi then stated"you should be happy with what you get, otherwise you end up with nothing."

Kakarott incensed by this but still requiring information then asked"so where is the nearest city?"

Funi "I'll take you there."

He then packed up the device it popped and became a capsule, Kakarott jumped at the explosion.

Funi seeing that "oh that was a Capsule it does that whenever you store something in it or click it to turn back into a capsule."

Funi then clicked another capsule producing a large car with large wheels. Kakarott got in the car, inside he saw a barrel with a movable grip under that and it seemed like it would be mounted against the shoulder. Curious Kakarott asked pointing at it"what's that?" Funi answered "that is a pump action shotgun, I uh use it to hunt, yeah hunt." Kakarott realising now that barrelled things were weapons he noted it and looked out the window determining their location as he was driven.

As Funi drove Kakarott intently watched him manoeuvre the vehicle, changing gears, what pedals did what. After a few hours they were about to enter the city gates. " here we are East City. Do you want a place to stay?" Kakarott turned to the man with an evil smirk and said"no you've done enough and it's time I get paid. "Thanks for teaching me about gold and money."

Then suddenly he kicked Funi forcing open the door and Funi smashed into a tree at tremendous speed instantly killing him. Kakarott then slammed on the brake, forcing the car to skid to a halt. He then walked out took everything from Funi, his capsules and the bag of gold. Remembering what that old man said. "If I find a single dead person I'll kill you." Kakarott smirked but then said "I'm still not strong enough, gotta destroy anything that can link to me. " He then charged a ki blast picked Funi up and threw down the road, throwing the ki ball incinerating the man.

Kakarott then began walking to East City. When guards came up to him"hey are you alright we saw an explosion?"

Kakarott then lied "yeah I'm fine, we were attacked, I only just managed to escape."

One of the guards then stated"man bandits are getting more ballsy these days, I mean right in front of the city gates. I'll send a few men to track them down. So what brings you to the city?"

Kakarott smiled "warm water, food and a place to sleep. Say tell me is there a place to sell gold and sell capsules."

The guard then smiled back "sure, follow me."

This place had people milling about everywhere. They walked to the capsule shop, it was huge, it had a display area with cars and large vehicles. "This place has everything,

Houses, planes, cars, submarines, boats. It stocks the largest brands too like Red Ribbon and of course Capsule Corp. If you want I can get get the car." Kakarott shrugged his shoulders"yeah, sure."

The guard then walked off to get the car. Kakarott then walked to the lady at the front desk and asked "I hear you sell capsule houses, how much for the best one."

The lady smiled "well that's cute, the best house in my opinion is the Capsule Corp Luxury Villa. It costs 1 million zeni and comes with free a Luxury capsule corp vehicle."

Kakarott then asks "how much gold in weight would that be?"

The woman kept her friendly smile and turned to her computer to see the current prices of gold. Turning back she laughingly stated "14500 grams of pure gold."

Kakarott then lifted up the big bag of gold and placed it on the counter"is this enough?"

The woman's eyes bulged as she saw the bag was filled with gold. Immediately she picked up a device and called someone."ahh Manager Moto some kid came in with a ridiculous amount of gold, what do I do?" "Get a sensitive scale, and don't record the transaction, this kid is clearly with the Red Ribbon army, and make sure whatever transport is being purchased is from the hidden back." The woman gulped in fear, Kakarott could smell it on her.

"Yes sure sir."

The woman then shakily found the scale after many unsuccessful attempts. Eventually she put the scale on the counter and measured the bag. He eyes bulged further, "holy cow that's 48000 grams of gold". She then removed the bag and got a scoop and measured out 14500 grams of Gold.

Recomposing herself he cleared her throat and gave the rest of the gold back to Kakarott. "Now sir, would you like a car, plane, boat or submarine?"

Kakarott confused "what does each do?"

Flustered the woman explained "cars drive along the ground, planes fly through the air, boats travel over water, submarines dive and travel underwater."

Kakarott thinking"I want something that is the fastest and can travel everywhere."

The woman then stated"well the best option for you would be the Red Ribbon Auto travel Jump Jet with all of the latest technology, ease of use and auto take offs and landings."

Kakarott smiled, the woman then went out the back and came out with a capsule box . Inside it had multiple capsules with a red ribbon emblazoned on them, each one was labeled in a strange language. There were two that were much larger, one was emblazoned like the rest but the other had a blue almost maze like emblem like two crescent moons.

Kakarott then left exited the building, the guard was waiting outside with the car." Well the car is ready to sell if you want to."

Kakarott then smiled"thank you but how do you turn it back into a capsule?"

The guard smiled "see this large button in the side of the car you press that." Kakarott then pressed the button and immediately it turned back into a capsule, a Red Ribbon capsule. Kakarott then walked out of the city and pulled out the large red Ribbon Capsule and clicked it before throwing it. It exploded into a heavily weaponised Jump jet with a Red Ribbon emblazoned on the wings and side. He climbed in the Cockpit and immediately the canopy closed and a voice spoke "where do you want to go?" Kakarott looked around and saw no one "who is there, where are you." The plane responded "I am Red Ribbon Auto Jumpjet 52, and you are sitting in my cockpit, now where do you want to go?" Kakarott relaxed and noticed a green blinking screen that showed him next to a city. Remembering the route he as delicately as he could touched the screen and moved it as he tried to follow the road, then he found the stream next to the mountain and from there found the clearing where he could land this thing. Pressing on the location twice the voice responded with"destination set, are you sure?" Kakarott then casually responded "yes". The plane spoke again "sir please put on your five point seat belt." Kakarott then saw five belts and one between his legs. He then clicked them in."Press the green button to begin." Kakarott looked around and saw one large green button and lots of switches, a couple of dials and a control stick. He pressed the button the engine roared and lifted the plane off the ground vertically before shooting off straight in the direction. After a minute of flight the plane lowered it self on the flattest part of the clearing "You have arrived."

Kakarott was in disbelief and shock he had never been able to travel so fast even when flying without weighs. "Thanks 52, I think you should be called Fidi. I'll nickname you Fidi." The plane responded "As you wish." Kakarott climbed out of the plane found the capsulation button and it popped back into a capsule, which he then put back in place in the capsule box. He then was back in the pitch black darkness of night, "I need a light." He then made a ki ball and used it to illuminate his way back to his home. Once he got to the Cave he took out the large capsule with the logo of two crescent moons and clicked it throwing it into the largest clear area. It popped and he saw a domed house with a garage on its side. He walked to the door putting his hand on it, the door beeped and the section where his hand touched turned green and the door opened. inside the house, he saw that the lights were on so he closed the door, exploring the house he found four bedrooms one was larger and had a room with a white seat, an inbuilt tub with knobs and a pipe, a closed off section with a glass door, that also had knobs. Having never seen anything like this before he was confused until he turned the red coloured knob on the tub. Steaming hot water came out of the pipe and went down the hole at the bottom. Quickly he saw the black plug attached and plugged the hole. Soon it filled with hot water. Turning the red knob the opposite direction the water soon stopped coming out of the pipe. He then stripped off and entered the bath and relaxed.


	7. Chapter 7 Dragons and Memories

Chapter 7 Dragons and Memories

Three years had passed since he got his capsule house. During training he saw a full grown dragon fly above and felt the heat that it radiated was similar to himself. "Let's see how strong I am, am I strong enough to take on The king of the sky's?"

He took off his weights and flew up to the dragon firing a ki blast. The dragon turned it's head opened its maw and spewed out a thick, wide and long flame. Kakarott blocked the flame creating a Sheild of ki, sharply he flew above the dragon, but just as sharply the dragon beat its wings and turned. Kakarott charged down and the dragon un clasped its talons waiting. Kakarott delivered a kick to the stomach, before blocking the talons, then the dragon swung its wing and to Kakarott's surprise there was a talon, it raked across his chest as he flew back to dodge it. Laughing manically as the bloodlust rose, he fired a big ki blast. The dragon twisted in mid air before flapping dodging the blast, now it was the dragons chance to charge. With a strong flap it charged forward opening its maw at the last second. Kakarott seeing this changed direction by just enough for it to miss . He grabbed the neck of the dragon with one hand and began pummelling with the other. Roaring the dragon pulled its neck down and it's talons raked across Kakarott's side. Kakarott grit his teeth with pain and smiles, before charging a large blue ki ball launching it at the dragon. The ball rocketed the dragon to the ground before exploding. Kakarott held his side with one hand holding it together. The dragon started twitching, Kakarott charged an even larger ki ball "Block Bust HAAA"The ball slammed into the dragons gut exploding it cutting the dragon in two pieces.

Kakarott lowered himself to the ground now losing lots of blood looking for plants for healing, he finds and crushes them and makes a couple of improvised bandages with the other leaves applying them to himself.

"Whew, that was close, I'm gonna be eating dragon for a while." Kakarott then walked over to the dragon and grabbed the tail half lifting that half and flying to the top of the mountain, covering the thing with the permifrost. Flying down he picked up the top half,flew up the mountain to again store it in the permafrost.

Knowing that tonight was going to be a full moon. "I should quickly heal, I just need to get the hell away from my camp." At that he flew off far away heading towards the south.

Finding an open area where he noticed lots of large dinosaurs. He sat and meditated concentrating on his memories and the faces of his family were still fresh in his mind. Even though he knew both his mother and father were dead he did not want to forget their faces.

Hours went by as slowly day turned to night and the moon shone in its full glory. Preparing himself like so many times before he focused on his memories and held on to the faces of his family and who he was, his identity. He looked up into the moon holding desperately on to his faculties as the pain of transformation took place. As his body grew the pain grew with it, still able to remember his identity, memories and faces of his family, he grew taller and taller until he stopped growing.

The transformation had stopped and he remembered who he was. Wanting to move forward he took a step. Kakarott now had some control of the form, what degree still had to be tested.

He noticed a large long necked dinosaur and walked towards it, then his Ozaru side kicked in and rushed to the beast, Kakarott mentally wrestled for control, eventually winning out with pure willpower. He took charge and shot forwards instantly killing the creature with a single punch, he then grabbed and ripped into the neck, proceeding to drink all the blood. His Ozaru mind battled for control again as he tore into the raw flesh. Regaining control, he thought"ha I can safely eat raw meat in this form." As he then consciously tore chunks out of the meat eating raw. After finishing he still felt hungry, so he hunted and ate another of these creatures with a long neck.

Now in control of his new large body he started training, throwing punches, but with each attack the Ozaru mind fought for dominance. These bouts caused Kakarott to have short bursts of primitive attacks with no coordination or control.

For an hour he attempted to throw punches or kicks, but each time yielded the same result, loss of control, destruction and a mental wrestle for control.

He took a short rest and tried to fire a ki blast, but again after firing the ki blast the Ozaru mind fought for dominance. The results of the damage after he gained control were phenomenal. An entire hill now was a deep long ravine where a beam of energy tore through the earth, huge potholes dotted the landscape. Kakarott had never seen a war but to any human the area would look like a war zone. Again he tried to keep control as he fired a ki blast from his mouth, which somehow felt natural to him. The primitive mind once again tried to gain control as Kakarott used all his willpower to fight back and regain control. More destruction in the form of more explosion ditches increased in number.

He rested before continuing.

After a few hours he grew tired, hunted himself one last long necked dinosaur, consumed it and fell asleep.

A Large man with hair similar to him, his father and his mother Gine opened the pod. His father whispered in his mothers ears"Come on Gine, we have to be fast, I still have to steal a damned pod AND find a suitable planet far from the edge of the empire for Kakarott."

Gine whispered back"Alright, alright Bardock, are you certain that Frieza wants to betray us?"

Bardock gritting his teeth in anger but still whispering "Yes, I have used a similar tactic on a planet of weak people before. First I pretended to be friendly and made everyone on the planet group up in one area in the guise of it being a free buffet party. Then while they were gorging themselves, I incinerated the lot of them. This is the same tactic, Frieza called all saiyans to the planet. His ship is orbiting us as we speak will probably destroy us all by incinerating our cities it'll only take a few minutes for him to wipe us out. So in short yes."

Gine sighed and opened the incubator, she held him to her chest and let Kakarott suckle her teat, she smiled as he drank her milk, wanting to feed him and form a bond with him for the first and last time.

She put battle shorts on him before by pulling on armour over Kakarott as well as a pair of boots.

As They rushed to the spaceport the image blurred. Then as Bardock began closing the door of a pod Kakarott woke up and began crying, until his eyes landed on his mother. Out of instinct he reached his arms out for her.

The man said"now Kakarott, I am your father Bardock, this is your mother Gine" he said pointing to both him self then the female who picked him up and hugged him before putting her down again.

Her father continued "I need you to just survive, and never look at the full moon around people ok. If you do want to look at it be far away from people and focus your mind on who you are, it's your best bet at controlling it. I can only remember what happened afterward. One other most important thing, never let anyone grab your tail, it's your weakness."

"If the bad feeling I have is wrong and nothing bad happens in the next year I'll come pick you up, but know that if I don't come back after a few months after you land, train hard like your life depended on it. Your mother and I will be dead if that's the the it will fall to you to kill Frieza."

With a start Kakarott woke up sweating. Furious he grit his teeth "So that's why Frieza is to be killed he must have followed through on That tactic and wiped out every saiyan on the planet. I have to get much, much stronger than I thought, Frieza's even stronger than that, to wipe out a planet of saiyans by himself. It's almost unbelievable, we are meant to be the strongest race in the universe, to be wiped out by one person. I have to get crazy strong."


	8. Chapter 8 Ambush

I just started a pat reon campaign, all new patrons get their Oc's to become part of any story that I'm writing that they wish.

All information is on my profile page.

* * *

Chapter 8 Ambush

A few more years passed as he trained as per normal. Every month he traveled far from his camp, turned his eyes to the full moon to gain full control of the Ozaru form. Still he was plagued with sudden bursts of uncontrolled primitive actions while he battled to regain control.

After one such occasion, he woke up the next day and was greeted by two blasts of burned and in huge amounts of pain, he flew to the sky. Two dragons had attacked him, he dodged one as they tried to take his side. Their eyes filled with hatred and recognition. These dragons knew the dragon he killed and some how they knew what he looked like.

As the other dragon swung its talons at him he dodged, this one was a male as it had a penis, it eyes were filled with anger but not as strong as the first dragon. The other one didn't have a penis, so female. Thinking to himself 'the male dragon must be related to the one I Killed. The other must be its former mate, they want revenge.'

Kakarott noting that he was loosing blood he charged a large blue ki ball in his hand as big as he could and threw it towards the former mate. The ball pushed the dragon at an incredible speed slamming into the ground,an explosion of dust was created as it crashed. When the dust cleared it spasmed out before the ball exploded.

Seeing the dragon so easily defeated the other dragon flew away.

"Crap, I need to heal." He lowered himself gritting his teeth to endure the pain, as he flew down to the ground looking for plants for burns as well as the main healing plant. Quickly he covered himself in the plant burn ointment, crafted tons of bandages before applying them to himself. At the end he looked like a mummy.

His first instinct was to groan as he knew he would have to cart the beast. But he did not want to make his body worse than it already was. He really didn't want to over exert himself like last time. Then an idea came to him"I'll just use the capsule car."

Slowly he seached his pockets finding the capsule. Clicking it the capsule popped and after the smoke dissipated there was the big wheeled car. In the back he found rope. Then thinking to himself "Man, that was close. Oh well at least I can continue to eat dragon for the next few years. I was starting to run out."

He dragged the rope a bit at a time stopping frequently to give himself a break from the huge amounts of pain he was enduring. Slowly he tied the end of the rope to the car and to the tail of the dragon. Then carefully he got in the car started it and started driving using small ki balls to manoeuvre the pedals he couldn't reach.

After several hours of driving and carting the beast, he arrived at the bottom of the mountain.

In incredible pain, gritting his teeth he got out of the car. he stopped to rest looking up at the permafrost covered top of the to himself "and I still have to drag it to the top."

Then an idea popped in his head "Fidi, I can just use him to fly the dragon on top of the mountain."

He then untied the rope from the car and recapsuled it. Then he floated to his capsule house, found the capsule for Fidi and floated back. He then activated the capsule and there was Fidi after the smoke dissipated. Slowly he tied the rope to the end of the plane. Then he got in the plane and stated." Hi Fidi, I want to land on top of that mountain."

Fidi responded"Hello, ok then please strap yourself in."

Kakarott complied.

"Press the green button to go to designated location."

Kakarott pressed the green button. Soon the plane took off and flew straight up before hovering and landing on the best section that it could find.

Kakarott got out and floated to the back. He untied the rope from both the plane and the dragon. Then he carefully placed permafrost over the entire dragon. Kakarott floated back and with the plane flew back down. On landing he thanked the plane "thanks Fidi, so until next time bye. "before he got out and capsulated the plane. With the rope in hand he dropped it on the ground before pulling the car capsule out, he clicked the capsule twice by accident, then threw it on the ground next to the rope, in a puff of smoke the rope disappeared into the capsule."huh, so that's how capsules can store stuff interesting." Picking up the capsule, he then floated back to his capsule house, put Fidi's capsule away and opened the fridge finding it stocked with dragon meat. He then grabbed pieces, turned on the electric grill and began cooking them before eating.


	9. Chapter 9 Victory

Chapter 9 Victory

For the next few weeks until the full moon he rested, focused on concentrating ki and mental training for the Ozaru transformation. He hated it but he had a Tv in the bedroom with people inside it, he always pressed buttons until he found where people beat each other up in matches. He was not bored for those weeks of invalidity.

But soon the weeks passed and it was the day of the full moon. He drove to the Ozaru training area storing the car back in its capsule waiting for the moon to show its face. After a few hours passed he was able to look at the full moon and transform. Consciously he retained control and hunted many large dinosaurs drinking their blood and eating them raw. He trained physically and used ki attacks, the sporadic losses of control were less prevalent however they still occurred . Kakarott knew if he ever lost control in this form during a life and death battle, he could be killed while gaining back control. After training he fell asleep.

Though the next day, a realisation occurred to him. Speaking to himself out loud he reasoned "After everyone of my fights where I ended up heavily wounded. Then I fully heal after my Ozaru transformation and my power increased each time. These must be Zenkai boosts. If I am to get stronger I need to get as many as I can without dying. I should be stronger than that old man, but to be sure I should watch him and see if I can't learn more from him than just how to punch and kick properly."

Kakarott then found his bear cloak, found the car capsule and drove himself home, before putting the car away. He then hid his energy and began sneaking to the old mans house.

When he arrived the old man was practicing one of his forms. Kakarott watched intently and copied the forms as the old man did it. He adjusted himself as best he could and began learning it. He watched the man strike his palm out shouting "Paper Scissors Rock" with Rock he punched straight forwards, on paper his palm rocketed forwards and on scissors his index and middle finder formed a v and he shoved it forwards. Kakarott spent the next few hours learning the technique and forms.

Kakarott added this to his training regime replacing most of flying practice, but still leaving one hour a day for it. For the next few years Kakarott hid in the trees with his energy hidden copying Gohan's movements and without his knowledge gaining fighting skill.

Slowly his form from nonexistent and untrained morphed, with each passing day he became more skilled. He was accurately able to punch fast and accurately, and his haymakers were no longer wild, they were more accurate while still slow in comparison to the punches but considerably more powerful.

He practiced day after day for several years, honing his skills until finally he felt ready to take on The Old Man.

He waited till the day of the full moon, walking to the old mans place after eating breakfast. His blood was pumping fast with anticipation and bloodlust. Whispering to himself"I'm gonna have a good fight no matter what happens today, an' I'm gonna finally beat that old man into the ground. I got the skills, the power and the speed, I can do this."

He walked to the old mans house and at the top of his lungs shouted"Hey old man, I'm gonna beat you up, so show yourself."

Soon the old man emerged from the house with an exasperated look on his face he stated"you don't have to do this, we don't have to fight. Despite your obvious violent nature, I haven't found any reason to hunt you down, and I have looked thoroughly."

Kakarott smirked"oh no, you don't understand, I NEED to fight you and defeat you. My pride DEMANDS IT. THIS is NECESSARY." Emphasising on the words need, demands it and This as well as necessary.

Kakarott after removing his bear cloak and capsulising it, he shot straight forwards, rolled the last metre and punched upwards with a heavy haymaker hitting directly under his targets chin.

The old man shocked at the increase in speed and accuracy didn't even have time to dodge. Kakarott pushed his advantage kneeing Gohan in the gut.

Gohan as soon as he was hit in the gut he jumped back to create some space and breathing room. Gohan shot forwards and punched The boy in the gut. He now pushed his own advantage striking and kicking the boy. Surprisingly the boy was blocking all the strikes. But some thing felt off. Looking at the wild boy wearing a bear cloak he saw him smiling like he was enjoying himself. His eyes showed malice and merriment. This boy wanted to fight, he didn't need a reason to fight and if given the chance the boy might kill him. Gohan hadn't noticed the boys demeanour before, too busy keeping himself alive. He knew that the boy would kill him, given the evidence of the first time they met. The boy would've ripped his throat out if he was strong enough.

Suddenly Kakarott parried the last attack and delivered several fast strikes to Gohan's gut, neck, sides chest and head. The strikes accurately landed and achieved their purpose, finding the old mans weak spot. The old man cried in abhorrent screams as his Sides were hit, which were soon replaced with gurgles once his throat was hit. The old man seemed to forget he was in a fight and reached up to his throat.

Kakarott once again capitalised now delivering punches and feints. The true strikes struck the old mans sides and throat, to deliver maximum damage per strike. After the threw a feint directed at one of the sides the old man tried to block it but was struck by a well timed, prediction powerful haymaker to the side of the old mans skull.

Kakarott smelt fear reek from the old man and the heat from his body was now far, far less than what Kakarott felt from himself. If Kakarott wanted to he could end it here and now, but surprisingly he didn't, instead he did the unthinkable.

He turned to him and offered "Hey old man, hit me with your best shot.I 'll even let you charge it."

Gohan smirking and thinking to himself 'he's gotten cocky, he must have forgotten about the Kamehameha that sent him flying last time."

While on the other end Kakarott thought to himself " I need a Zenkai boost if I want to get even stronger. I hope that old man does that Kame beam thing again, it's the only thing that will wound me at his current state, at least gravely enough to warrant a Zenkai."

Kakarott watched as the old man pulled himself together shifted his hands to his side and chanted"Kaaa...Meee...Haaa... Meee.." At this Kakarott smirked and braced for pain.

The old man released the beam with a resounding "HAAAA"

The beam slammed into Kakarott who grit his teeth through the pain.

Gohan watched as the beam slammed into Kakarott creating a dust cloud. Talking out loud he stated "well that was incredibly stupid, such a waste. Why does talent like that exist in thugs."

Suddenly out of the cloud a ki ball rocketed out and slammed into Gohan's head. He fell backwards slamming into the hard ground, and felt like he couldn't move, and was fighting to stay concious.

A shadowy figure slowly unveiled by the dissipating cloud. "Good fight, cough, old man, Argh, cough. I was think'n a killin' ya, but I like the challenge you provided. Arhgh Which is rarer than gold on this damned planet. Cough, Argh, Next time I will announce myself, cough, cough, Aurgh, make sure to bring strong friends like yourself, if they even exist. Cough Ahrugh." Kakarott appeared burnt, bloody and coughing up blood, lying on the ground with one arm outstretched and still smoking from firing the last blast.

Kakarott then crawled away out of sight of the old man and popped out the car and drove to his favourite Ozaru transformation/ large dinosaur hunting ground, where he bandaged himself waiting to be transformed under the light of the full moon.

* * *

I know this this a reupload of this chapter, but Kakarotts Bear cloak never being destroyed bugged me, so i made a quick edit hope you enjoy. Also if you enjoy this story leave a review or even favorite or update alert. Thank you.

To my first reviewer SandFord 9867 It will be a while before Kakarott will even meet Vegeta. But when he does things will get ... Interesting.


	10. Chapter 10 Dragonballs

_Dragonballs_

_Gohan had managed to get up after resting for a few hours and went home to cook dinner. "That boy is something else, fighting for fun. Weird, but so far harmless."_

_After a year one day when he got up to go fishing, a car speed down the road and came to a screeching halt, stopping just before hitting him. _

_"Hey look where your driving." He shouted._

_Then a girl stepped out of the car. She had blue hair and wore a shirt with the name Bulma emblazoned on it. "Hey you don't just go walking on the road, it's dangerous. Are you alright?"_

_Gohan smiled "yeah I'm fine. I am Son Gohan and you are?"_

_The girl relaxed and stated "Bulma" her expression changed to one of curiosity and asked" Do you live in these parts?"_

_Gohan smiled"yeah why?"_

_Bulma expression changed as she pulled out a device and looked at it. She kept looking from the device to Gohan's head and back._

_Gohan stated "what's wrong?"_

_Bulma then lightened up and asked _

_"I like your hat can I have it?"_

_Gohan"no"_

_Bulma thinking to herself then coming up with an idea she didn't like. "Will you give it to me if I showed you my panties?" She then lifted up her skirt._

_Gohan "no"_

_Bulma eyes turned red and she offered "I'll let you touch my bum"_

_Gohan "no"_

_Infuriated now she screamed "why are you so attached to your damned hat"_

_Gohan smirked " I like it."_

_Bulma " Fine, How much do you want for your hat?"_

_Gohan confused"Come again? Not going to try some other perverted way to get it."_

_Bulma cheeks red eyes red, infuriated "your hat, I want to buy your hat. For 1000 zeni." Getting out that exact amount of money._

_Gohan took off his hat looked at it and smirked before removing the Orange ball stitched on it, faster than any humans eye could realize. He took her money and handed her the cap._

_Bulma's eyes narrowed"I wanted it with that dragon ball."_

_Gohan smirked mischievously "too slow. What is a Dragonball?"_

_Bulma "you don't need to know, now hand over that ball."_

_Gohan "why should I?"_

_Bulma quick drawing a pistol "because I paid for it."_

_Gohan "no you asked and paid for my cap."_

_Bulma then braced herself and aimed the pistol"with the Dragonball on it. Now hand it over, or I'll shoot."_

_Gohan vanished and reappeared with her gun in hand." I think not"_

_Bulma's jaw dropped"how?"_

_Gohan smirked "I'm real fast."_

_Suddenly an idea entered her head "Gohan why don't you join me on my travels and provide protection."_

_Gohan smirked "500"_

_Bulma eyes balked "what?"_

_Gohan "500 zeni a day and a truthful explanation of what the dragonballs are."_

_Bulma "you can't be serious?"_

_Gohan"yes I am, with me around no one can hurt you, not even people with guns. I'm worth every zeni, plus to hand out a thousand zeni like that means your loaded."_

_Bulma sighed "fine, according to legend the dragonballs are magical wish orbs that grants a single powerful wish when all seven balls are collected and gathered in one place and the dragon Shenron is awoken."_

_Gohan "what do you want to wish for?"_

_Bulma" an unlimited amount of strawberries, or a perfect boyfriend. Well then let's get going."_

_She got in the car but Gohan stood perfectly still and crossed his arms. "My payment?"_

_Bulma"excuse me, did I hear correctly, you want me to pay you now. Even after I gave you 1000 zeni."_

_Gohan smirked "that was when you purchased my hat for an exorbitant amount of money. If you don't want to have any protection and get eaten alive out there, don't pay me. I still have your pistol." He stated as he brandished the gun._

_Bulma infuriated, grit her teeth and pulled out 500 zeni and handed it to him. "THERE. NOW GET IN THE CAR AND DO YOUR JOB." She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_ Gohan smiled and complied._


	11. Chapter 11 Hunting

Hunting

Kakarott now fully healed, once again felt the effects of the Zenkai. He was stronger than ever before, he knew he could not remain stagnant and idle, there could be other beings stronger than him right now. This fact was proved time and time again, first The old man, then both sets of dragons. He would have to continue gaining strength via training.

Kakarott thinking to himself" I can't rest from training. There are most certainly going to be people stronger than me on this planet, never-mind this Frieza person who was strong enough to kill my Father. With Gohan defeated, I feel like I have to move on from this place, there are going to be no challenges here. I need to see more of this world, find good fights and most importantly get stronger."

He then rolled his pod into the garage where two large preserved dragon heads rested on their respective neatly folded scaled skins. After securing it, he walked to the side pressed his hand against a palm reader, pressed the button that appeared after he saw green light and the panel slid, capsulating the house with everything inside. Then he placed the capsule in its place in the Red Ribbon Capsule case, before pocketing it. Without effort or thought he took to the skies flying under his own power at an incredible speed.

Gohan and Bulma drove to towards the dragonball location, but suddenly a turtle with a long neck appeared on the middle of the road, Bulma slammed on the brakes screaming "Fucking hell." The car screeched to a halt, Gohan seeing the turtle, his eyes widened in recognition. He got out and smiled "Turtle, how you doing, long time no see." To Bulma's amazement the turtle responded "oh hey Gohan,I'm good. It's good to see you. So how you holding up?"

Gohan continued jovially smiling "I'm great, just working a lucrative Bodyguard job. Say why you away from Roshi's Island?"

Turtle lowered his neck "I got lost trying to race a hare, would you mind taking me back?"

Gohan smiled "sure why not, it's kind of on the way to our destination anyway."

Bulma immediately shouted "Oh no you don't, you're not taking that tortoise speaking thing in my car. You are certainly not going to deviate from the set course."

Gohan then stated holding his ground "Turtle is a long time friend of mine and it is on the way anyway."

Bulma looked at a device then looked back at the Turtle/tortoise thing. "Fine but it's your responsibility." They both got back in the car with Gohan putting Turtle in the back seat.

They drove till they reached a beach and Bulma gently stopped the car. "DAMN IT. It's so close yet still so far." She walked up and down the beach for a while until she pulled out her device and to her amazement the ball she was traveling to was now coming towards her.

"Wait, what? The ball's coming to me, what's going on?"

Gohan was already out of the car, the turtle had disappeared into the water.. "Bulma, what is that device?" Bulma turned replying with ego "This is a dragonball radar. I created it myself after I noticed that the dragonballs emitted a frequency. This device detects the origins of those frequencies."

Gohan "You're a pretty smart young girl, though a bit uncouth for my taste. Showing your backside to get a hat, irredeemable."

Bulma's cheeks turned red and stayed silent, her ears turning red and did her eyes as she fumed in her anger in silence.

Soon an old man riding on the back of Turtle stepped on shore. He wore red rimmed sunglasses, a loud Hawaiian shirt and sported a bald shiny head, a well maintained white moustache and beard. "Well Gohan, how did you manage to gain a beautiful young girl like that.

Gohan smiled and informed him"well Roshi, I am her body guard, and just because the law states that fourteen year olds are treated as adults, does not mean its right for an old coot to lust for one so young."

Roshi smiled "Good, she's all mine, then."

Bulma pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Roshi's head. "I am not to be seen as a sexual object, if you move move one muscle."

Roshi sniffed unworried "You'll what? Shoot me, bitch please, I'm Your body guards master. I taught him everything he knows. Though do you mind if I?" He slowly moved his hands out squeezing and unsqueezing his hands, at the same height as Bulma's breasts. Bulma screached with the most high pitch scream then pistol whipped Roshi creating a comical red bump appear on his head. Then she noticed the orange ball on his neck, she could see a star on it.

Bulma grit her teeth but hoped for the best. "Roshi, that is your name yes?"

Roshi smirked letcherously "indeed it is "

Bulma breathed in then out and asked "How much do you want for that Orange ball hanging on to your necklace."

Roshi lifted it up"oh this thing I found it on my island a long time ago. You want this?"

Bulma carefully "yes, so how much?"

Roshi began to seem to ponder but then smiled lustfully."let me caress your breasts and it's a deal."

Gohan surprisingly moved and stood between them. "Roshi, this is wrong in so many ways, if your so lustful. Why don't you enter the Tournament for the worlds strongest fighters, then get a hooker to satisfy you. It's honestly what I do time to time."

Roshi looked at Gohan and stated " this is a chance in a lifetime opportunity, I'm going to take it."

He turned to Bulma "so a few squeezes for the ball, what do you say?"

Bulma grit her teeth and nodded weakly saying "yes you can touch my breasts if I get the ball in return."

Roshi grinned and strode over and immediately began caressing her breasts. After what felt like forever Roshi let go and Bulma snatched the ball away from Roshi's neck as his nose began bleeding profusely. Wrapping her arms around her chest she got in the passenger side, feeling violated " Gohan drive me to the next location." Gohan narrowed his eyes towards Roshi and shook his head in disappointment. He then sat down in the car and planted his foot on the accelerator shoving them deep into their seats as the car shot forwards at ever increasing speeds towards the next destination.

Gohan drove for days at maximum speed through country roads to their destination only stopping to sleep ,eat and relieve themselves. Bulma stayed silent through out the trip and let Gohan drive each time despite being absolutely petrified that they'd crash and burn. She felt horrible for herself, she let that creepy man touch her, Gohan at least tried to do something. She didn't even try to come up with some other agreement to get the ball. Gohan respected her body more than what she did, right now she didn't mind if the car crashed and killed her.

The car suddenly skidded to a halt, they checked the radar and found that the dragonball was in the town they had arrived at.

Bulma checked the radar and found that it was the second house on the left. She ordered "Gohan go find the dragonball, I'll stay here. "

Gohan quickly responded "no you go where I go, it's easier to do my job like that ." Bulma shrugged and followed behind Gohan. As they walked through town, it was eerily quiet and no one was in the streets.

Gohan knocked on the door of the house, no answer. Gohan shouted "hello anyone there?"

He went to check to see if the door was locked but the door just opened. Carefully Gohan walked inside, immediatly a woosh was head as Gohan stopped an axe from falling on his head.

Two people were inside a man and a woman "Go away Oolong there is nothing you can take from us, you've already taken our daughter and our money, we have nothing left."

Gohan's eyes widened"I'm not Oolong, who is this Oolong anyway?"

The mans eyes widened "you're not Oolong?"

Gohan shook his head "I'm Son Gohan"

The man then relaxed and dropped the axe "oolong is a shapeshifter, he came in looking like a pig, then he shape shifted into a massive creature and threatened us if we didn't give him money and our young girls. Each week he takes more money and a new girl."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, still aggressive from seeing the actions of his master. "Where does he live?"

The man states "he lives on the mansion on top the hill."

Bulma remembering her mission to collect the dragonballs then piped up"do you have anything that looks like this" showing a dragon ball.

The woman then said "yeah we do hang on a minute while I get it. " she returned with a six star dragonball.

Bulma proclaimed"we will defeat this Oolong and you can give us the dragonball for exchange."

Gohan ordered"Bulma you come with me, stay behind me at all times."

Bulma agreed shaking her head. They then left and walked up the hill to Oolongs mansion, Gohan reached the door first and unceremoniously kicked the doors off their hinges making a loud crashing sound as they slammed on to the ground. "Oolong show yourself." He shouted. Soon a large Boar twice the size of a human appeared, walking on its hind legs. "How dare you disturb me, Do you not see my size, I could crush you for your intrusion, so leave at once before I change my mind." Oolong shouted. Gohan responded by jumping up and kicking Oolong in the head slamming him to the ceiling and back down again. A large puff of smoke appeared as Oolong became a small pig wearing a communist uniform. Gohan checked the body "don't worry he's still alive", as he looked back to see Bulma's shocked and scared face. He then found rope and tied the pig up.

Gohan"now let's find the girls", Bulma followed silently behind, they soon came up to a large room where all the girls were laughing and playing, one girl ordered as they heard some one approach "Oolong, I want Lobster for dinner tonight and a much more comfy pillow."

Gohan turned the corner and found the girls laughing and completely unaffected by their captivity. They had everything luxurious that they wanted. Gohan grabbed the bridge of his nose in absolute confusion and loudly stated" Girls it's time to go home, you're parents are worried about you."

One of the girls said"we like it here, Oolong gives us everything we want." Gohan sighed "you're parents are worried sick, it's time to go home. Oolong has been making you're parents suffer through kidnapping you AND taking ALL their money. I'm sure once they've got their money back, they'll shower you with gifts. It's time to go home."

"I miss my mum and dad, I'm going home." One girl stated. Soon the rest agreed and they grabbed what they wanted and followed Gohan back to town who picked up the tied up, unconscious Oolong.

The parents were over joyed seeing their girls back and upon seeing Oolongs unconscious state gave them the dragonball. Gohan dropped the pig on the ground "Do as you wish with him." Bulma accepted this and they entered the car with Gohan in the drivers seat, they accelerated out of town.

Gohan was driving through a desert area to the next dragonball location, when he noticed tire slashing spikes on the road, nimbly he swerved the car out of the way but was forced to skid to a stop to prevent crashing into a well placed barrier.

Then from behind a rock, a bandit emerged with sword in hand with long hair. "Hand over all your valuables and capsules, no harm needs to come to you."

Gohan stepped out of the car and produced a red pole. Wordlessly he hits the bandit on the head, sending him flying. Gohan sighed "well that's done with, let's get out of here."

Then the bandit got up and rushed to them on a capsule scooter. He stopped just before the car and stated" You, you with the red pole that's Gohan's you must be Gohan, I've given up on looking for students of the Turtle Hermit or the Hermit himself, but now I found one. Please train me."

Gohan looked at him" Why you just tried to rob me?"

Desperate the bandit pleaded "I pnly took up banditry because I ran out of supplies and I grew disillusioned with my goal since I found out that the hermit was born 300 years ago and no one lives that long. I'd thought the students would be dead as well so I gave up. That dream was the only thing I had, I had nothing without it. Now finally a student of the turtle hermit is alive and in front of me. I beg of you forgive me and train me."

Gohan "what will you do with your power hmm, beat up weaker useless people right?"

The bandit "no, no I just want to be stronger and improve myself."

Gohan eyed the bandit, but after seeing no malice or deception asked"what is your name?"

The bandit smiled and replied "Yamcha."

"Well Yamcha, I think you are worthy to be trained. Follow us on your vehicle."

Gohan got in the car and drove off with his foot planted on the accelerator.

Then a shrill voice yelled out "Yamcha what happened did you get the capsules? You look really hurt are you alright." The shrill voice came from a blue floating cat.

Yamcha smiled "No Puar, I'm fine, I just met Gohan and he agreed to train me, finally my dream can come true, let's go." He then started the scooter and the moment the cat seated themselves in the basket on the front of the scooter, Yamcha gunned the throttle taking after Gohan.

After a few hours if driving Gohan stopped just before entering the grounds of a castle that had a ring of fire round the mountain that it was built on the top of. Bulma looked at the locator and stated "the dragonball is in that castle."

Gohan stepped out of the car ,"well let's look around and see if we can find the owner."

Gohan looked around and shouted "Hello, anyone home?". Hearing nothing, he called again "Hello, Anyone?" Then Gohan heard Yamcha's scooter arrive. "Hey guys who you looking for? I heard shouting?" Yamcha said as he disembarked from the scooter.

Gohan "Just looking to see if the owner is here."

Just then a large man wearing a helmet with horns and goggles walked out through some bushes. "Who goes there? What is your business here?, I am the Ox King, the owner of these lands. Tell me or I'll hurt you."

Gohan takes a second look and recognises the man. "Ox, buddy long time no see. When was the last time we caught up, summer 20 years ago at Kame house?"

The large man "Gohan is that you? Yeah it has been a long time, hasn't it. So what are you doing here?"

Yamcha whispered to Gohan"You know him? He's the terrible Ox King, nobody who entered his lands ever comes back out."

Gohan takes note and casually strolls up to Ox. "So what's this about people never leaving your lands ever?"

Ox king just smiles "Theives all of them, they are serving the community in the village below the mountain in working chain gangs. Thanks to them our profits from the harvests have sky rocketed."

Gohan turns to Yamcha completely trusting his friend"They were all criminals anyway, and he's just handing out justice, nothing to worry about." Yamcha nervously nods and smiles.

Gohan resumes talking to Ox "Ox we are hunting down mystical balls with stars on them, we followed one to your place, I was wondering what we could do to trade for it. I see that there is a ring of fire round your castle. If I can clear the fire away will you give us the ball that looks like this" as he showed one of the dragonballs.

Ox rubbed his chin thinking on it "You know what, if you can get rid of the fire I'll not only give you the ball but I'll host you a banquet, how does that sound. This fire just started last week and nothing we did could put it out."

Gohan agrees and rolls up his sleeves "well then let's get started."

Ox then stopped him"wait send someone to get my little girl Chichi, I sent her out to get Master Roshi, she's headed out straight east to the ocean."

Gohan surpised "Wait you had a kid? Why didn't you call? Oh well we'll speak about it later." He turned to Yamcha " Yamcha find Chichi and tell her that her father sent you."

As Yamcha left, Gohan concentrated his ki, he gathered the ki in both hands to the side similar to a Kamehameha, but as he concentrated his power in both hands no ki ball formed between them. When it was charged he thrust his hands out like a Kamehameha unleashing a great Torrent of wind which blew the fire away and the dust that was blown over suffocated the remaining fire. Leaving the castle untouched.


	12. Chapter 12 Wishes and Fighters

Wishes and Fighters

Just as promised Ox king delivered a feast when Yamcha came back with Chichi. The banquet was on show on a large table in the Ox village town hall below the mountain. It was in the centre of the Village with servants milling about carting drinks. Gohan, Bulma and Yamcha were standing at the table when Puar floated in. "Hi everyone, I'm Puar." Yamcha piped up "oh yeah guys, you were in such a hurry I never got to introduce you to Puar my best friend."

They all greeted each other and ate at the banquet, while they were eating and socialising Gohan piped up. "Chichi, do you like martial arts?"

Surprised Chichi smiled "yeah, I kind of like how strong it makes me feel free, that I can go anywhere and be able to defend myself."

Gohan smiled "so does your father train you?" As he looked at Ox sitting next to her. "Yeah, he does but I get the feeling he goes easy on me, you know?"

Gohan"say Chichi, I could train you if you want."

Chichi smiled jubilantly "Yes, I would like that very much."

Ox interrupted "Are you sure Chi? This is what you really want?"

Chichi turned to her father " yeah dad this is what I want."

Ox "ok then, if that's what you want." He turned to Gohan "You better make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Gohan cleared his throat replying "No worries Ox, she'll be fine."

The conversation then turned to other more frivolous topics, eliciting laughter. They continued eating, drinking talking and laughing till they had enough, Ox King granted them rooms to sleep in for the night, which they accepted happily.

The next day chichi and Ox king said goodbye to everyone as they left on the dragonball hunt and Ox gave Gohan the dragonball.

Bulma capsulated the sports car and threw a new capsule which was a four wheel drive. Everyone got in with Gohan once again taking the driver seat. As per usual he floored the accelerator and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

The next dragonball was easy, they found that it was above them, Puar floated up to get the ball when an animal swallowed it, Yamcha climbed up and killed it, removed the dragonball and prepared lunch using the animal. Bulma noted that the dragonball signal was lost when it was inside the living animal.

When they were about to leave three people appeared. "Hand over all those shiny balls you've been collecting, there ours now." They each had custom made machine guns in their hands. The one that spoke was a short blue person, beside him on each side was a goon, one was a dog wearing a ninja suit, the other was an adult woman wearing a dark coat. All of them had machine guns aimed at the group.

Gohan silently and quickly used the power pole to disarm the fiends, knocking the guns out of their hands. Yamcha following what Gohan did then attacked each one knocking them out. When they fell over Bulma noticed something. "Hey wait look, they dropped a dragonball" Picking it up they left the three buffoons and headed back to Ox king, while driving Gohan said to Yamcha "you did great with the idiots, you have much potential."

Yamcha smiled "thanks Gohan"

At the Ox King Village they summoned the dragon. With the whole village present Bulma placed all the balls on the ground and shouted "Shenron arise and grant my wish." The sky's darkened and from the balls rose a green serpent dragon with red eyes towering over everything. "I am the Eternal Dragon, I shall grant only one wish." The dragons voice boomed loudly. Gohan seizing his chance announced "I wish for my bank account to never runout of money no matter how much I spend."

The dragons eyes shone red and announced "It has been done." It then dived head first into the balls which lifted up in the air before shooting off in different directions.

Meanwhile Kakarott had been flying around, he felt a couple of strong energies nearby when the sky suddenly became black as night, then just as quickly returned to normal. "Well that was odd." He then turned his attention to the two strong energies, they seemed to be having a get together, one was wearing a green and black gi with a crane shaped hat, while the other wore a pink and yellow gi. Kakarott made himself comfortable and slept until morning, tomorrow he would attack as it would be the day of the full moon, he can recover from the battle and grow in power.

The next morning he woke up at the crack of dawn, he then flew to hunt some breakfast. After eating he checked the house, both were still sleeping in separate rooms until an alarm sounded and they both woke with a start. One got out of bed and made himself ready having a shower. Kakarott left and watched the house. After an hour both were up and outside, but then they were followed by three boys. Kakarott deciding now was the time to strike he removed his Bear cloak and walked towards them.

When he was close enough he yelled out "Hey, you two, put em up coz I'm gonna take ya down. An' I'm gonna enjoy ev'ry second of it."

The man in the pink and yellow gi laughed "Do you know who I am? I am the Ledgendary most feared mercenary Tao Pai Pai, and this my idiotic friend, is my Ledgendary brother Shen Pai Pai Master of the Crain school. If you know what's best for you, you'll leave, now."

Kakarott scowled in both frustration and furious at being ignored, with his pride wounded he extended a hand. "Seems you humans need incentive, I'll provide some." Launching a ki ball at the group of children, it exploded on contact, Kakarott didn't see anything remain with a glancing look.

Shen's emotions changed from smug, to horrified then finally resting on rage. "How dare you destroy my students,I will end your pitiful existence." He charged forward to attack Kakarott, but the saiyan just dodged and counter attacked hitting him in the gut, heavily winding the old man and sending him flying. Tao upon seeing his brothers failure sighed "Looks like I'll have to help out, Brother you owe me for this." He then charged forwards then just before reaching the saiyan changed direction, appearing at his side. Kakarott felt the change with a disturbance of the wind and hearing a shift in the dirt, swiftly he acted kicking the mercenary in the side, sending him flying.

Just then he saw Shen flying towards him carrying Tao. Upon landing Shen placed Tao on the ground then shot forwards before changing direction. Kakarott caught on to what Shen was doing and immediately put as top to it by punching him in the side, eliciting a howl of pain. As he did so Tao attacked the saiyan with a punch. To Kakarott's dismay, it did little damage. He quickly kicked Tao then before Shen could attack he slammed his tail into the master. Both now seemed like he could take them down in a single strike, Cockily Kakarott proclaimed "hit me with your strongest attacks."

Tao smiling "it's you're funeral, Dodonpa" pointing a finger at his heart, a yellow beam of ki shot out. Kakarott formed a cross block with his fore arms creating a Sheild of ki in front as well.

From above Shen appeared shouting " Kikoho" and a wide beam of ki shot down. Kakarott felt the power of the blast from Shen, as painful as it was he couldn't stop smiling. Finally Shen fell out of the sky and collapsed, while Tao, seeing Kakarott Heavily wounded, desperately tried firing another Dodonpa but Kakarott had already charged forwards and began pummelling Tao, until he fell unconscious . Kakarott then turned back to Shen and charged forwards, unfortunately Shen had decided to take Kakarott unawares and was unprepared for the assualt, he was kicked, slammed pummelled and thrown until he to succumbed to unconsciousness.

Kakarott looked at his wounds and the two people who did this to him. "Wow, those two were quite powerful for their strength, they knew a few good tricks. I wonder how many more of these humans have such strength. I'll do that after a while. Now I need to make some bandages and eat that white mouldy fruit, so I don't get infection. Then the moon will fix the rest." Kakarott gathered his bandages from a capsule wrapthem round him, then opened a small box and ate all the white mould on a fruit, before finally laying down on the ground waiting for the full moon to show itself.


	13. Chapter 13 Gohan's Boot Camp

Gohan's Bootcamp

After Gohan accompanied Bulma back to west City and got paid, he returned to Ox Kingdom reuniting with Yamcha and Chichi. Yamcha and Chichi were chatting casually when they heard the roar of a loud engine, turning their heads in the distance they saw a large plume of dust coming towards them.

Chichi"what is that?"

Yamcha carefully looked at the plume, to his surprise he noticed a ground vehicle. "It might be a car"

Chichi looked at Yamcha "a car can do that? Really? It looks like some sort of dust storm."

Yamcha scratched the bridge of his nose. "It's going incredibly fast, I've only ever seen one person drive a car fast enough to create there own dust storm."

Chichi"who would that be?"

Yamcha smiled "Gohan, I don't know why he drives like a mad man, I've only just met him."

The car getting closer now could be identified. It looked like a four door rally race car. Within moments it came to a screeching halt in front of the pair and sure enough when the dust blew away, Gohan stepped out.

"Well Yamcha, Chichi, gather your things, we will be traveling to my place to be trained. So get packed and ready. We will leave in five hours."

Soon all were packed and they put all their stuff in the boot (trunk) of the car. Gohan and every one got in, they then drove till they reached his place in the mountains.

As the car rolled to a stop Chichi seeing only a tiny red house with no more than four rooms. "Where do we sleep?"

Gohan smirks" training part one, you have to break the trees with your hands and make a lean-to house."

Chichi shocked"what?"

Gohan "you heard, now step to and MOVE IT."

Both Yamcha and Chichi quickly got out and ran to the Forrest, they each came to young trees five centimetres in diameter. They tried pulling them out but it was too strong, then Yamcha was heard screaming "Yraagh" and a snapping was heard, the small tree was snapped at where his knee landed, but the pain was incredible, a small amount blood leaked out of a knee graze.

Gohan heard the yell and went to check with some wild herbs, bandages, plants and rotten fruit with white mould. Silently he applied the medical herbs to the knee and wrapped it up in bandages. "Use all of what's available, brute strength isn't everything." With that he walks back down.

The two trainees looked at each other confused. Chichi looked around and found a storage shaped rock, it looked almost like an axe head, of course the edge was blunt, thinking to herself out loud "I wonder if I can chop it to make it sharp." Hearing her, Yamcha looks around and finds a smooth round rock that's fits well in the hand."This might help" he says as he hands over the rock. Chichi smiles and begins chipping away, after many, many hours of trial and error the wedge rock had the entire edge chipped away and made

Sharp. Together the two shared the tool taking turns cutting down a small tree and carting it near Gohan's house.

This kept going for the rest of the day. Soon they had enough wood, and they started construction of their two lean-to's. They used long strong leaves to tie the frame together, they also dug holes and put the longest cut poles in them making the main frame as strong as possible. They then made holes and put two more poles diagonally in two more holes tying them where they both cossed each the frame section poles. A pole was then placed on where a v was formed in the frame and tied completing it. They then got more poles and dug a ditch leaning all the poles one after another on the diagonal, before tying them to the frame. Wide leaves were placed on the diagonal wood frame, then to stop them from blowing away mud was plopped on top, covering all the leaves making it water resistant.

By now it was nearly night so Gohan prepared them dinner and they ate in the house. But when it was time to turn in they had to get out their sleeping bags and sleep in their lean-to's.

The next day They both woke up in the cold at the crack of dawn. From the door opening of the house they saw Gohan get out and stretch, turning towards them he said "Oh Good you're up, let's start training for real, come at me. Come on attack, you can only get better with practice." They sleepily groaned and got out of bed Chichi was wearing Pjs, whereas Yamcha was just wearing his boxers, he went back to his lean to and put on his green and yellow orange gi. Chichi had a flap on her lean to so she went back in and got dressed in her armour and helmet. Her armour was blue with a pink under suit, her helmet was blue as well but had a detachable blade mounted on it as well as a laser weapon installed.

Once they were dressed they charged at Gohan, both showing their levels of skill, Yamcha being self taught, was sloppy in his technique but fairly strong when he actually managed to land a hit, while Chichi showed much better technique but lacked in power, though she managed to get more hits in than Yamcha.

After a few hours of sparring with no food, Gohan announced"It's time for Breakfast" both fell to the ground exhausted but Gohan continued"After breakfast we will work on your stamina."

And so after breakfast was eaten they were forced out once again, this time forced to Run after Gohan for Hours traipsing all around the mountain side.

Then they ate lunch and resumed sparring for more hours then they had dinner and another gruelling stamina training this time involving throwing punches and kicks hitting trees. Before they finally took turns washed themselves in the bathroom and going to bed in their lean to's.


	14. Chapter 14 Turtle school

Turtle School

On an Island a bald child with incense burns on his forehead secured the row boat that he just arrived in. "Master Roshi, are you there?"

On the small island was a rather decent sized weatherboard house in the centre. Soon an old bald man with a white moustache, long goatee, wearing red Rimmed Sunglasses and a Loud Hawaiian shirt stepped out the door."Who's asking?"

"I'm Krillin from the Orun Temple, I Would be grateful if you could train me. I hear you are the Best Martial Artist ever."

Roshi sniffs, hearing praise like that boosted his ego. "I don't take students anymore, go Home kid."

Krillin sighs " I thought you might say that, so I brought something that might change your mind."

Krillin turns to his boat and pulls out a stack of magazines handing them to Roshi.

Roshi's cheeks go red as he flips through the dirty magazines looking at the images of nude smiles and laughs

"He He He, as good as these are I have plenty of them. Say If you can bring me a women to this island I'll train you. Mind you she's got to be a looker."

Krillin looks shocked "What I, I have to find a woman and bring her here, that's , that, that's nuts. How am I supposed to do that?"

Roshi just shrugs "that's your problem, that is if you want to be trained by me, the best Martial Artist Ever."

Krillin sighed as he unsecured the boat and pushed it into the ocean, it'll be a long boat ride to the mainland to complete Roshi's request.

After weeks of searching on the mainland he came across a blue haired innocent looking woman on a bike cornered by police, against a sheer cliff. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean? I didn't do anything leave me alone." She said as she began weeping truly unaware what happened, at least that's what her eyes showed to Krillin. He then jumped down grabbed the girl capsulised the bike and Jumped up as high as he could before he started climbing with one arm. When he was at the top he shouted"you shouldn't be dressed as cops, bandits."

Krillin turned to the woman "are you alright?"

The woman looks at him with her wide innocent eyes which makes Krillin get a little nervous. "Yeah thanks, I really don't know what happened. I'm Launch and you are?"

Krillin "I, I'm Krillin, would, would you like to come to an Island?"

Launch looks at him and smiles "You live on an island, that's amazing, it would be a vacation everyday. Sure I'll come along."

After a few days of riding the bike and Krillin rowing his boat they landed on Roshi's Island. Launch looked around "This is a great place to live, next to the sea, beautiful views all around, it's amazing."

Suddenly Roshi appeared next to Krillin "You did well Krillin, I will definitely train you." Then he Turned to Launch and asked "Hello, what would a beautiful lady such as your self be called?" Launch looks to him "Hi, I'm Launch, you're Grandson Krillin Brought me here." Roshi wrinkled his nose at that, he disliked being called old in any way. Changing the subject Roshi asked "How would you like to train in martial arts?" The girl ponders for a bit then responds"No, it doesn't fit well with me, thanks for the offer though." Roshi persists"It is a great way to maintain your figure and keep fit." Launch surprised by this "really, I thought it was all about beating people up? If what you say its true, sure I'll give it a whirl." Roshi smirks evilly then states "I'll have to get the training gi, you can't do martial arts in normal clothes." He goes into the house and returns changed into skimpy women's bed clothes, in his hands were two more sets, he hands them both to Krillin and Launch. Krillin walks over to Roshi and asks "You're not serious are you? This is stupid." Roshi whispers "not so loud, look, imagine how she would look wearing this, wear it, when she puts it on, it'll be worth it."

Launch looks confused "Are you sure, these don't look like martial arts gi's?" Roshi quickly states "these allow much more flexibility, see even I am wearing them." He turns around and Krillin is also wearing his. "See even Krillin is wearing them." Satisfied Launch asks "can I get changed in your bathroom?" Roshi replies "sure follow me" After he led her to the bathroom, he quickly ran to the next room and opened a peep hole. He looked through and saw her remove her clothing, Launch was currently whistling. He gasped as he saw breasts as she removed her top and bra, then quickly covered his mouth with his hands hoping he didn't make any sound. He quickly looked back in and she was putting the "Gi" on that he gave her. He shut the peep hole as his nose comedically gushed blood at the sight of the completely nude woman. He then went outside and met with Krillin.

Krillin asked "Are you sure about doing this?"

Roshi "Tutt Tutt, Krillin you're deep in it as am I, if she gets angry it's on both our heads, though I doubt it."

Soon she met them outside wearing the skimpy gi. Roshi ogled the sight, imagining her as nude as she was before, Krillin was no different as he ogled the woman completely taken by her beauty.

Roshi "Right, let's start with the basics, you have to have a firm stance." He walked up to Launch pushing his hands forward onto her breasts, squeezing then pushing her, causing her to fall on her ass.

Then suddenly Launches hair turned Blonde, she sprung up with a machine gun in hand. "Now what did my other half get lured into this time. And Why am I in sexy undies?" She then sprayed billets at the two, causing them both to dodge. Quickly she went inside the house, got changed back and appeared with the machine gun in hand. Both were no longer wearing the lingerie but normal clothes. "Now tell me what did you do to me?" Krillin and Roshi looked at each other completely confused was this the same person as before?

Launch fired the gun at them again, making them dance. "Answer me, what did you do to me?"

Roshi carefully cleared his throat and answered "You came with Krillin from the main land, then I convinced you to take part in martial arts, I thought it might be funny to see you in lingerie."

Launch then aimed the gun now at Krillin, "Now tell me how I got here."

Krillin shaking like a leaf answered in a shaky voice "I, I found you Surrounded by police impostors next to a cliff, so I grabbed you and climbed up the cliff then I brought you here."

Launch smirked at Krillin then turned the gun towards Roshi and fired. The Bullets never hit their mark as the old man nimbly dodged them all until the gun clicked. "Fuck, ran outta bullets. How in the blood soaked hell did you do that?"

Roshi smirked "martial arts."

Launch shaking the gun at him angrily, "I wanna learn how to do that, no tricks this time, or I'll use something far more destructive, that no matter how quick you are, you won't escape the blast radius."

Roshi gulped then continued "Well why don't you put the gun away for starters."

Launch eyed the man with contempt and cautiously put the gun away. A Pop was heard as the gun disappeared. "Let's get started then."

Roshi then came out with two milk crates filled with full bottles of Milk."First step in training is endurance, you will cart these milk crates and deliver them, You have to Follow me."

Launch looked at them "Really delivering Milk crates? Is this your form of slave labour?"

Roshi "I'm not being paid to do this, I'm doing it for a charity, you get more benefit out of it than I would."

Launch eyes him carefully, but upon seeing no deceit she lifted up the crate, "urrgh this is heavier than I thought." She put more effort and lifted it up. Krillin in the other hand had no trouble. Roshi got in the Rowboat and the two students followed. Roshi "now I want you each to row one oar with one hand and hold the crates with the other."

Both Krillin and Launch did so with some difficulty, slowly they rowed to the mainland. When they arrived they were tired. Roshi got out of the boat and secured it. "Now that the boats secured, follow me and make sure to keep up. He ran ahead both of them could barely keep up, soon the road had trees on either side and Roshi was warving a zig zag pattern across the road. Launch yelled out" You've got to be kidding me right?"

Roshi shouted back"not if you want to get stronger." Krillin grumbled to himself while Launch shouted explicative's as they too zig zagged between the trees. After a while they came up to a steep cliff with stairs cut into it. Roshi shouted" we go up here." Krillin groaned and Complained "I feel sore and tired, I can't do it."

Roshi Responded " If you have the energy to complain, you have the energy to keep going."

Krillin Groaned and followed, Launch meanwhile pushed herself to keep going.

After climbing the stairs a small Village came into sight. Roshi spoke up "Now just deliver the milk to the houses with empty milk bottles outside the front door and put the empty bottles in the crate."

In fact every house had an empty milk bottle outside. So both Krillin and Launch replaced the empty milk bottles. When they finished Roshi yelled out" Follow me."

Roshi smirked evilly as they followed behind and stopped suddenly at a farm "That was the warm up, now you have to plow the fields with you're bare hands like this"

Krillin groaned and sat on the ground resting while launch did the same and caught her breath.

They watched Roshi plow a line of Feild in a mere minute. Roshi then ran to them and announced "Well come on then, get moving."

The two got up and started on a new row they split the soil as best as they could with their tired bodies and the tough hard ground, they kept going taking each movement at a time, slowly the entire Feild was done. At this point they just collapsed from exhaustion, their entire body was hurting. Roshi then pulled out a capsule threw it to the ground, it exploded into table with three chairs, three plates and a whole lot of food. Tired as they were they pushed themselves up and ate their lunch.


	15. Chapter 15 Crane

Crane

A Three eyed boy and a pale faced boy were barely alive having just shot to the skies and despite their injuries from the blast they hid behind the tree line resting in the trees. What they saw after, shocked them, both their Master Shen and his brother Tao were defeated by this Tailed demon child, their friend and fellow student was disintegrated by the blast . After the child left they carefully lowered themselves to the ground and floated to where their masters were.

"Master Shen you ok" the three eyed boy asked.

Shen" just call the ambulance Tien" at the same time the pale kid floated above Tao "Mr Tao are you Alright?"

Tao grimaced "Do I look alright? Just call the damn ambulance Chaotsu ."

Tien"who was that person, they took you both out "

Shen Narrowed his eyes "I can't believe we were so soundly beaten by a cocky child, you two barely survived his attack. I am seriously disappointed that Wu didn't make it, if he had put more effort into his training he would have survived, Slacker." He grit his teeth "None the less, how dare that demon kill one of my students, I'll make him pay."

They called the ambulance and within an Hour all four were loaded into the ambulance. When they reached the hospital, they all were treated rather quickly and put into beds. according to the doctors they all would be out of commission for Six months. Then Shen informed them that they would have to restart their training and it would have to be far more gruelling than before, if they are to seek vengeance on the demon.

Then after they were released from hospital the training began, they sparred against Tao and Shen in the morning, in the afternoon they along with both the adults would have to sit under a waterfall and lift weights all while ignoring the pain and cold of the water hitting them constantly. Night was ki training where they would focus their minds to produce ki attacks as powerful as they could as fast as they could.

They trained constantly like this hoping that they can get stronger than this demon child, and exact their revenge for their fallen pupil.

Elsewhere a few months after the fight with the two Pai Pai brothers, the saiyan having experienced multiple challenges often thought of having another fight. Today was such a day, Kakarott had already eaten breakfast and completed his morning training. Wondering whether he could have some more fun without pissing off the whole population.

"I need to fight, I don't care what it is, or who. Maybe these weak humans have something assaulting them that they can't deal with."

He Capsuled the house and took to the sky's. Flying in a random direction he flew straight until he felt a mass of weak energies, flying closer in its direction he began seeing cropped flat lands with wheat and barley growing, the landscape morphed into a mass of buildings with a gravel road in the centre. Kakarott lowered himself on the edge of town and began walking down the main road, soon the townsfolk milling about noticed the strange scarred child wearing a bear cloak with a tail waiving casually behind him. Kakarott walked till he reached the centre, coiled his tail round his waist and announced "If you got problems, Violent problems, I can solve them." People started coming out of their homes, businesses and half drunk people came out of the Pub.

One of the half drunk men laughed "What you? What can a kid do, go home to your Momma kid." Kakarott growled and vanished, the next moment that man was sent flying and Kakarott stood in the mans former location. People stood shocked as the man screamed as he flew then reached the top of the arc and started falling. Kakarott at that moment shot off and caught the man in mid air before lowering himself to a metre above the ground, hovering and dropped the still screaming man. Kakarott turned to the rest of the Villagers and asked "Do you have violent problems needing solving?"

The town folk stood aghast at what they just saw to them it was unfathomable. Kakarott noticed the look on their faces and shouted impatiently "Snap out of it, already, you got something for me or not?"

A man stepped forward with an air of authority about him, he held his chin up, as if he held himself above everyone. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie as well as wearing a necklace with a large ornate pendant hanging off of it, clearing his throat he began"I am Belamort Mayor of Pomelo town, I do believe we have something for you. A few weeks back a band of heavily armed bandits came, they pillaged and for the suppression of a particular word for the children present Assaulted the women. We as a town would reward you handsomely for this service to deal with the bandits."

Kakarott narrowed his eyes in confusion " ok, what does pillaged and suppression mean?"

The mayor looked uncomfortable, straightened his tie and responded "pillaged means to steal things and suppression means to not use or to not allow someone to use, in this case it it to not allow the children to hear a specific word."

Kakarott then asked "which direction did they leave ?"

The mayor pointed south and stated "they went south, probably towards their camp."

Kakarott moving on "I'm curious how many of them were there?"

The mayor quickly answered "there were thirteen with fully automatic weapons."

Looking around Kakarott started counting the adult villagers, his eyes narrowed in disgust "You could have easily over powered them in pure numbers, you outnumbered them fifty to one, you humans are really pathetic." With that he takes off and flies south.

Flying straight and feeling for a group of energies, he crosses a humungous Forrest and feels some energies grouped together. He turns and heads towards them, lowering his height and flying skilfully slipping between the tree trunks. Coming upon a camp, slowing down and landing on the edge of camp, there were a handful of men sharing a bottle of alcohol. The saiyan stepped forward and asked "Did you guys fuck up that pathetic weak shit Pomelo town a few weeks ago ?"

One of the guys wearing a red beanie raised his gun looking in Kakarott's direction before lowering the weapon laughing "ha, it's just a kid, you wanna be a bandit boy? Is that it?" Another who wore a trucker cap asked "It's not like you could do anything even if we did." Kakarott asked again"I just want to know if your the ones that fucked up Pomelo town."

The trucker hat guy asked "yeah so what if we did? You wanna join us or something?" Kakarott smirked "then call all your men, 'cause I'm gonna kill the lot of you." At that he raised his hand and fired a ki blast directly in the centre of camp, awakening or alerting all members in the area. In a split second he had vanished from their sight as the five bandits emptied the guns fruitlessly into the surrounding vegetation.

One of the thugs waking up asked "What the hell is going on?"

The beanie wearing bandit shouted "We're being attacked, get your arses up and start shooting." As he and the other bandits who were up reloaded their guns. The rest of the camp quickly picked up a weapon and readied it.

Kakarott looking down from the trees saw the rabble of men all clambering to get weapons, he waited for them to ready themselves and dropped onto one of them standing below his tree crushing his head with his boot. The remainder fired but Kakarott had already moved on to the next target, he dodged and twisted between the bullets, rolled across and from underneath landed an uppercut on the targets head instantly breaking his neck killing him. The rest had now noticed the second dead and fired upon Kakarott who simply twisted and turned avoiding the bullets while closing the distance, he punched forward and impaled another, then threw the dying mans corpse at another nearby with all his strength, the body slipped off his hand and with great force, impacted the beanie wearing bandits head, a bone breaking snap was heard before the two bodies hit the ground. Kakarott sprung to the next target kicking him in an arc landing on his chin and sharply spinning his neck far from what was natural,snapping it and slumped to the ground. The young saiyan frowned "come on, this is boring, just all attack me already." The remainder fired their guns only for a few shots to escape before they all clicked empty. The Trucker hat bandit pulled out a grenade readied it and surprisingly threw a knife and the grenade in quick succession. Kakarott easily dodged the knife as the Grenade landed at his feet, with a swift kick the grenade was flying in between the bandits and went off in mid air. The bandits bodies were covered in shrapnel with only two who were barely alive, the tailed boy then raised a finger charged Yellow ki "Dodonpa" , releasing a thin beam of ki that struck in the heart of the bandit then moved the hand across to the last bandit, aimed it at his heart and fired. With all the bandits dead he looked through the camp for valuables, upon finding a capsule filled with gold trinkets, another with an old ute and one capsule on each bandit of this planets currency, some form of paper money. Thinking out loud to himself "I wonder if the town requires proof, well I'm sure as hell not going to dirty my car with their bloody corpses." He then popped the Bandits old ute capsule, loaded the corpses and drove back to town.

As he drove he thought to himself "that was the worst fight ever, these humans died so easy, only one of them at least used his brain, with that whole knife to distract me thing, but my mucles didn't even warm up, if I want a good fight with these humans, I may need to face an army of them." Continuing driving he easily made his way back into town, though it looked empty, but his senses told him they were just hiding. Stopping in the middle of town he got out and shouted " Corpses can't hurt you, come out you Pathetic leader of this useless town, I want my reward."

Quickly the Mayor of the Town went out to greet the boy along with the rest of the town. The Mayor looking at the back the ute had to cover his mouth and hold back vomiting. After recomposing himself, he announced "Well done, you have defeated the Bandits, and as such you shall recieve your reward,thirty thousand zeni should cover it. Secretary gather the correct amount from the second vault" a man then left the crowd and came back with three stacks of paper in his hands.

Kakarott took the money and shot off into the sky thinking to himself "what do I do with this money? I suppose I can just spend it all in the city and find out how much I can buy with it. But first I'll do some training." He lowered himself to the ground once he found a good spot and started training first working on his tail. He trained till lunch except this time instead of hunting he washed himself and the bear cloaks drying with a Kiai wind blast, dressed up in his Family armour to look more respectable and less wild with the bear cloak draped on top with the head resting on his right shoulder guard with the rest of the cloak acting like a cape flowing with the wind behind him.

He walked out and shot off into the sky heading to East city.

Upon landing in the nearby Forrest, walking out he entered the City, looking for the most gold Covered Hotel, he didn't find one, instead he found a high class hotel ordered a room and lunch. After eating the entire fine dining lunch menu in the restaurant using up a substantial amount of cash, ten times the price of the room, he returned to his room, capsuled his armour and bear cloak then took off to train the rest of the day far from the city. He then returned washed got dressed and ordered Dinner using the entire amount of cash from the bandits. Upon returning to his room he fell asleep on the luxurious bed. The next day having used up pretty much all his cash returned to what he knew best, camping, hunting and training.


	16. Chapter 16 Attracting A Zenkai

Attracting A Zenkai

Kakarott trained as he normally did for a few years, taking quick and easy jobs from all sorts of Villages, dealing with lots of bandits and thugs, but grew bored from the monotony, he needed something challenging to fight the thugs were far too easy.

Kakarott had already eaten breakfast and completed his morning training.

"I need to fight something, I am bored of the same routine, and those jobs I take from those villages are so boring and easy, it doesn't even warm my muscles. I have to have a challenge to get a Zenkai and skyrocket my power. To do that I might even kill an entire village of these weak humans, then get the attention of those strong guys." He looked up at the sky calculating, "Wait that's it, that box in my room occasionally covers news. I bet if I kill a village, that will get peoples attention, I just have to leave a few survivors. Then when news spreads All those fighters will come, I'll just have to stay put. Tomorrow is the full moon, so by the time they find me, it'll be the day of the full moon, and any wounds I'll get will heal up."

Kakarott then took off into the sky searching for a village. After a few minutes of flying he finds a country town. Hovering above them he shouted "Pathetic Humans, get out of your homes." Curious most people left the cover of their houses, some took offence at being called pathetic and brought out guns. "Someone had better record this with your Smartphones that have recording and communication capabilities along with something called internet connection that can share information across the planet."

Then almost everyone that had gathered pulled out small handheld devices seeing a hovering knew of these smart phone hand held devices through advertisements on tv.

Smirking " This is gonna be fun." He dove and punched right through two guys with one fist, he then threw his arm back and the corpses landed on a group of people consisting of men, women and children at high speed instantly killing them. After killing nearly fifty people with some of them firing at him with guns, he felt his blood boiling as he saw them all turn wide eyed and began screaming then running away, but before they could take a step, he vanished grabbed a gun from one of the locals then impaled him with it. With the gun barrel sticking out of the corpse Kakarott pulled the trigger and kept pulling, causing even more people of all ages and genders to fall down dead, hearing the gun click and stop firing he dropped it and resumed the massacre.

He ploughed forward and chopped someone in half with his tail, then punched someone just hard enough to send them knocking into others like bowling pins. He then went after them kicking ones head off, snapping a guys's neck, punching a child's head clean off, slamming a woman's 's head into their body and spin kicking some old guy in half. Seeing that most of the Village was dealt with, he let the handful of survivors escape to spread news of what happened here.

Feeling a bit peckish he ransacked the General store for a lunch. He did some light training for once and just practised his moves as well as clearing out the rest of the residents that decided to stay inside their houses. Eventually it became night fall and Kakarott chose to sleep in the best bed of the best house in the entire village.

The Next day he awoke at dawn as per usual, yet still there was no sign of the media. Then in the distance he smelt burning vapour and saw dust plumes created by found vehicles that had flashing lights of red and blue. Kakarott rolled his eyes "Do they think the police can do anything, where the hell are those fighters. Oh well I'll just have fun with them while I'm waiting."

The Police never reached the Village, Kakarott shot out of the house and ripped the roof of the first car, the scared cops went to grab their guns, but Kakarott moved too fast and instead stole one of their guns and pistol whipped two officers heads into their shoulders, he then shot the other two that were in the car.

He then heard the sound of helicopters which he learnt about through movies. Looking up he saw cameras sticking out of them, "Well since the media is here, let's give them a show."

He then lifted up the still moving car he was on and tossed it at another police cruiser, the car hit the engine of the car causing it to topple over and crash. Kakarott then flew onto the wreck ripping the roof off then kicking one cops head off, shooting another then shoving the gun Into another's right lung at an angle pointing at the heart, causing a harrowing scream and then pulled the trigger killing him. With the last cop in the car he pulled him out of the wreck only to lift the car above his head and drench him in fuel. With an evil smirk he fired a weak ki blast at the trail of fuel setting it alight. The cop to his horror couldn't run fast enough with his injuries from the crash and was burnt alive.

Rubbing his chin in thought as he gives off a grin of pure enjoyment as his blood boiled from all the fighting "Let's see, how do I want to dispatch the rest?" He then flew and lifted a car with everyone still in it and shook it like a maraca. Loud screaming was heard as blood covered corpses flew out of the car soon the entire thing was empty and had a new bloody interior paint scheme.

The last car tried to turn around but Kakarott lifted the wheel off the ground. He grinned maliciously at the cops as they stared in abject horror at him"Where do you think you're going?" With one movement he tears the axle off of the base of the car. With the car useless the cops jump out of the car and start sprinting in different directions, hoping to lose the demon. Unfortunately Kakarott charges at each one, kicking them in half, punching their heads off, crushing their skull with a hand and splitting them down the middle with a Karate chop.

With the entirety of the enforces sent dealt with he felt great, his blood was still boiling from the battle.

Mean while in Roshi's Island Krillin was sitting on the couch in front of the Tv with a horrified look on his face as he started to see the destruction of the Live news report."ahh Master Roshi Some Kid with a tail wiped out a town and he started on the police sent there."

Blue haired Launch was next to him having a drink and looked just as shocked "Why would any one do that, it's horrible." Then somehow Launch sneezed turning Blonde." Wait what's happening?" Looking at the Tv noting the carnage and the kid who is causing it "How the hell did that kid do that, I aught to blast his ass and send him to hell. Hell I'm far stronger than I was before I might beat him to a bloody pulp."

Roshi in another room came rushing down the stairs. "Wait did you say a kid with a tail destroyed them, let me see." He stared at the child wreaking havoc. "Oh no, Gohan called me about this kid years ago. I can't believe Gohan was so wrong. He said that the kid was strong and very violent but he didn't kill anyone before. Looks like the kids shown his true Colours."

Krillin asked a bit frightened"should we take him down?"

Roshi narrowed his eyes "no WE won't." Emphasising the we part.

Launch yelled "You can't be serious, I didn't train to get strong to sit on the bloody side lines while a mad man murders thousands of people. There is already plenty of bad shit that happens without that kid to add to it."

Roshi then turned and picked up the phone dialling a number when the connecting line was picked up he began " Gohan This is Roshi, that kid you talked out he took out a village."

Gohan widened his eyes at the other end shocked "You can't be serious, Roshi, he stayed silent after he beat me a few years ago."

Roshi stepped back in shock, eyes widened and mouth dropped unconsciously, "You can't be serious, he beat you and you're almost as strong as me. Did he use any tricks?"

Gohan "No it was a straight up fight, even my strongest Kamehameha did not stop him, he kept coming heavily injured as he was and knocked me out in one blow at the end after wearing me down."

Roshi "Well no matter we have to stop him, meet me at the village, looks like I'm going swimming."

Gohan"yeah meet you there."

Roshi put the phone down, and announced to the both of them" I've got help to take out that kid, and I have new information to tell you, that kid is at least as strong as Gohan who is nearly as strong as me. If you choose to follow me, that child will rip out your throat or blast you to oblivion, you will die with no chance to defend yourself. You WILL die if you follow me. Instead I want you to continue training as if I never left."

Then before they could respond he disappeared diving into the ocean and motored his way to the main land at racing boat levels of speed.

Gohan also talked with his students. "My students I will not allow you to follow me, this task is far to dangerous for you. I have Backup from Roshi my own Master, this child will kill you and will do so with no hesitation and ease. You will put your lives on the line for nothing. I order both of you Chichi and Yamcha to stay here and train. I will come back."

Before either could respond he was already in his car driving at top speed towards the village.

Meanwhile at Shen's place they heard on the radio as they trained "Breaking news, a strange Child with a tail is suspected of massacring Orange Village, a few survivors sent video recordings of the massacre to the police. It has been confirmed that this child did massacre the town. A large contingent of police were sent to take this madman down. Wait are you sure this just in the police who were sent in have fallen victim to this demon child."

Shen, Tao looked at each other and back to the students. "Tien, Chaotsu, I know you have been training very aggressively these past few months but I'm sorry to say it won't be enough. Tao and I will go and defeat this monster."

Tien narrowed his eyes and objected "like hell you two will die, he took you on before and completely dominated you."

Shen grit his teeth"There is no need to remind me. More than likely My rival Roshi will show up because of his goody two shoes idea towards killing. As much as I hate to admit it he is as strong as me his help will surely change the tide of battle and Tao or I shall take the killing blow, you can be sure of that."

With that they got in a plane and took off heading towards Orange village.


	17. Chapter 17 Battle Feild

I'm running a pat reon campaign, all new patrons get their oc's included in any story they wish and a drawing of their Oc. my profile has the details.

* * *

Battle Field

Gohan had been waiting at the shore at the closest point to the village from Roshi's Isand. Soon he noticed something travelling incredibly fast in the water, too fast to be an animal and too small to be a boat. Smirking Gohan knew exactly who was swimming impossibly fast, Roshi.

When Roshi walked up the beach he noticed Gohan. " hey Gohan, I thought we were going to meet up at the village?"

Gohan smiled back "hey Roshi, I just thought i'd save you some energy by driving you there."

Roshi smiles back and pat him on the back "it's good to see you again, shame it had to be on such a dim occaison. I see you got a car, how did you get something so nice?"

Gohan waved it off "Just get in the damn car, will you. I'll explain on the way."

Roshi followed his advice and got in the car. They soon were hurtling towards their destination.

Not long had passed for Kakarott when the military showed up, carefully he killed them one by one letting his blood boil as he ripped a turret off of a tank and used it to destroy every assault, transport and support vehicle. Then he impaled, crushed, blasted, decapitated and mutilated the poor infantry individually after wards. Needless to say the military kept him amused while he waited for the real opponents to show up.

Soon a rally car halted with a screech then two men exited the car, one was the old man Kakarott recognised and another old man wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt. At the same time in the air a plane landed, when the passengers exited Kakarott recognised them immediately, it was Shen and Tao. Kakarott smirked realising his plan had worked. He turned his attention back to the weak military and with a large singular blast he incinerated the remaining soldiers.

Kakarott strolled up towards the group of fighters keeping vigilant of any surprise attacks, "I'm glad that you got my message old man, you even brought strong friends. It seems that all the strong humans all know each other, What a happy coincidence for me." Removing his bear cloak and storing it in a capsule he walked forward.

Gohan shouted "Why, did you destroy a village for no good reason?"

Kakarott smirked"Oh, it was for a reason. See on my travels I met the ones called Shen and Tao, at first they refused to fight, but once I killed the children, they suddenly fought. It was then that I realised that humans needed an incentive to push them to fight. So what better incentive than to kill a whole lot of people of their race and make them mad enough to try and kill me. I certainly am beyond furious that some one wiped out my whole race and I will do what ever it takes to completely destroy them."

Gohan surprised at this " Are you saying that you are the last of your kind, and that you do this to improve your fighting to avenge your race? If so I could train you and there need be no more bloodshed."

Kakarott laughs "No, No , No you still don't get it. I NEED to fight its in my instincts, I HAVE to fight just as much as you humans HAVE to have pleasure and material things. I NEED real life and death combat to improve, plus your whole race is weak and pathetic. Why would I want to be trained when I can get hard fought experience and full-fill my need for true combat."

Gohan "If you need to fight, then there is a Martial arts tournament held on Papaya Island every three years, they have all the strongest of the worlds fighters, fighting each other to prove who is the best. In fact the next one is to be held one year from now, the date has already been set on fifteenth of March."

Kakarott raised his eyebrows in interest " I'm interested, if there are more people as strong as you lot."

Shen narrowed his eyes and spat out "NO MORE DRIBBLE, Let's just kill him already." Tao silently smirks and unleashes a concentrated Dodonpa aimed straight at Kakarott's heart.

Kakarott jumped out of the way, still smirking "Finally." He then fires blasts of ki at them creating dust clouds and charges at Shen kicking him in the gut forcing him to bend over in pain, he then from experience attacks Tao punching him in the chest. Suddenly a fist hit his back, From the corner of his eye he saw the loud shirt man and in response swung his leg which it slammed into Roshi's head, knocking him back. He was then kicked in the side by Shen "How dare you kill one of my students, I'll make you pay!"

Kakarott smirked and grabbed the leg as it retreated and flung it upwards causing Shen to fall on his back. Gohan then joined the fray and punched Kakarott in the kidney, at just the same time as Tao tried to punch him in the gut, but the saiyan suddenly rocketed away as a stream of yellow ki from the saiyans hand hit Roshi and at the same time pushed Kakarott out of the fight. "THIS IS GONNA BE FUN." He shouted as he charged in with ki now shooting out of his feet drastically increasing his speed. He rocketed straight towards Gohan and punched sending him careening into a house, Kakarott kept on him and delivered several punches and kicks into weak points such as the solar plexus, kidneys, the throat and the groin. He left Gohan battered and bruised as he felt behind that someone was flying in his direction, quickly he raised his arms and blocked a strike from Shen. "Don't think that you can get away with murdering my student, so easily."

Then suddenly he felt some one above him, quickly he grabbed Shen's arm and spun around so Shen was used as a Sheild. A strong blast hit Shen from the person above and caused third degree burns. Looking up Kakarott smirked cheekily seeing Tao shocked," Ya Missed me". Tao in response spat out, his voice thick with distain "you'll pay for that." As he charged at Kakarott sending a flurry of punches, who blocked all of them then head butted Tao breaking the mercenaries nose and sending blood flying out of it. The lone saiyan then threw a feint punch causing Tao to dodge and Kakarott fired a ki blast, not towards Tao but away which rocketed his hand towards Tao, just before striking, he let the blast dissipate and formed a fist, hitting with twice as much power than before and hitting Tao in the neck sending him flying away. He then flew after Tao felt two energies shoot towards him, he drops down and he sees two blue Kamehameha beams fly above him, he continues after Tao this time ruthlessly attacking the mercenary in all weak points, from the kidney, solar plexus, groin and neck. Kakarott delivered a final kick that smashed Tao into a school house.

Kakarott then turned his attention back towards Gohan and his last friend that was able to continue fighting. He flew over to them and landed on the ground. "Well looks like it just you two left, let's have some fun shall we?" Instantly he shot forward Roshi tried to block, but failed as the punches and kicks tore through his defence, wanting to get away he back flipped multiple times. Kakarott surprised "Well aren't you flashy." Gohan jumped in and threw multiple kicks and punches at Kakarott who blocked each one. In the background he heard a short sharp shout and a felt a doubling of power. With a rocket ki blast strike to the kidney Gohan was swiped aside and sent flying.

Kakarott noticed that the loud shirt man was no longer wearing the afore mentioned shirt and had bulked up and torn red fabric lay at his feet.

The man suddenly shot out his arms and yellow ki with blue bolts of lighting surrounded Kakarott. The bolts struck him constantly causing mostly pain and some damage.

Kakarott smirked through the pain"Finally one of you bastards managed to hurt me, my bloods boiling an' I'm lovin' ev'ry minute of it."

He opened his mouth formed a purple ki bast and fired at Roshi. The old man didn't know what hit him but he was sent to the ground and was forced to let go of the shocking attack. Just then he felt energeis behind him in three locations firing towards him, he braced himself for impact and formed a weak ki Sheild to protect him from Roshi in front of him.

The blast connected dealing severe damage to him, giving him second degree burns to the point where it hurt to move and the pain limited his concentration to pullout power. But alas move he did in one swift movement he fired three ki balls that each exploded at their targets, knocking out Gohan, Tao and Shen. Roshi saw the blasts and warned "Watch out Gohan, Shen, Tao" but it was already too late. "That just leaves you old man. You may think that now you are stronger than me, but l'll let you in on a little secret." He balanced himself and screamed as blue energy engulfed his entire body the energy rose to its max equaling Roshi's power even though he knew he could go higher this was the max he could go with the pain he was suffering. "Thanks for showing me how to boost my power by bulking up old man, but I won't be needing it. This is gonna be fun, were even in power, but power ain't ev'rythin'. Say what's your name?"

Roshi then grit his teeth and answered "Roshi. What is yours might I ask?"

Kakarott still with a smirk glued to his face "Kakarott", at that he charged forward, sidestepped and kneed Roshi in the gut, he then threw a punch, expecting the old man to block, but the strike went straight through the defences, almost like he couldn't see it in the first place. Kakarott pushed his advantage and pummelled the Master with every thing he had besides rocket boosted attacks.

Roshi then Collapsed in pain, Kakarott frowned" I expected better, looks like that boost only boosted your power but not your speed. Shame really, I had hoped for a close one on one. So I give you this one chance, hit me with the strongest attack you have." He kept his defences up but didn't raise his arms to block. Roshi didn't know what to make of it, and stated" You are incredibly cocky, so reap what you sow. Kakarott." Roshi drew his hands to his side drawing on his power but the pain was limiting what he could draw out and concentrate, he chanted "Kame...Hame...HAAA." The blue beam hit and struck Kakarott, he screamed Agonisingly as he felt his flesh burn and collapsed. Roshi knew that that was the maximum he could do with the amount of pain limiting what he could draw out, carefully he eyed the child but seeing no movement on the boys chest he assumed the worst and left him to his fate. He turned his back for a second and a blast struck him on the temple and he crashed to the ground unconscious.

Kakarott was alive but barely, he had purposely stopped breathing to deceive his enemy but he could no longer move, that had taken all his pain tolerance and more. "Urrgh, I can't move, cough Aurgh , the damned media are still hovering about in their helicopters. Au geez couargh, Let me see if I can't get rid of them, grough." With what power he had he charged ki into his mouth and fired a purple ki blast at the helicopter destroying it. Completely exhausted he fell unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18 Reality Tv

Reality Tv

Watching with Horror Chichi and Yamcha were watching the live telecast.

Yamcha eyes widened in horror and surprise as he saw the tailed child plough through the military killing everyone he touched"holy cow, that thing wiped out the military like it was nothing. It's a monster"

Chichi mouth dropped and her eyes widened in fear"Master Gohan has to fight That! And the entire town what happened why is it in ruins?"

Yamcha looked closely and what he saw he couldn't have prepared for, bodies where lying everywhere, headless children, halved elderly , impaled adults, every last person was dead.

Yamcha covered his mouth and got got up off the couch "I'm gonna be sick." He walked to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Chichi looked at Yamcha and asked "are you alright?" He coughed and wiped his mouth. Through gritted teeth he seethed" That bastard killed everyone, men, women, elderly, he even killed the children, there's no one left."

Chichi couldn't believe what she heard and carefully looked at the tv, on the periphery of the screen, there where corpses of everyday people, adults, elderly and even children. Their bodies still and covered in blood, the ground was drenched in it. The once dusty gravel road in the centre of town was now a dark muddy, almost crimson colour, littered with the corpses providing the paint for the change in colour pallet.

Her stomach twisted at the sight, covering her mouth she ran outside. She ran next to a tree and vomited at its base.

When the two stopped being sick they met back at the tv which now showed a fight between Gohan, three other warriors and the mass murdering child. Yamcha having recovered quicker states "once this is over we should Gather the dragonballs and resurrect those poor people."

Chichi turns to him "yeah those people didn't do anything, that's a great idea, but how do we find them?"

Yamcha smiles "we go to Bulma and borrow her dragon radar, that will show us where they are located, and we just collect them, it shouldn't be too hard."

Then after a while the fight on the tv is down to two opponents the wild child and one of the old men with the loud shirt, they watched as the two fought each other. He rushed forwards and began pounding him down, then after a while he stopped and the old man bulked up then fired his own energy attack, the attack did heavy damage however the child fired off an attack that sent the old man down. Then multiple energy beams suddenly attacked the tailed monster , despite taking severe damage he looked able to fight, he then fired blasts to where they came from and they fell unmoving. The Kid then Charged up his power and laughed, the old man Called Himself Roshi and the Kid introduced himself as Kakarott. They charged each other but Kakarott was pounding the ever living daylight out of the bulked up man. Kakarott stopped and Roshi fired a large blue ki blast. The kid didn't block it and he fell down almost unable to move. Roshi turned his back and was hit in the head with a ki blast knocking him down, and he stayed down. The kid fired a mouth blast towards the camera and static took the pictures place.

Yamcha's draw dropped and Chichi just stared, unbelieving at what they just saw. The kid had beaten the four most powerful people they had ever seen including Gohan, all in one battle, four against one. It made no sense the kid was outnumbered yet he still came through victorious.

Yamcha "We need to train and get experience, so we find the dragonballs, wish those poor people back. On the way to each dragon ball we should spar against each other and build up our experience. That way if we accidentally come across that bastard we hide then inform Gohan, Gohan'll call his friends and we can try to beat him down. If he still can't be beaten then we make lots of dust and escape in all directions."

Chichi places a hand on her head thinking "hmm, you've really thought this out. That's actually a good plan."

Yamcha laughs nervously "he he, but that's only if we come across him, I Honestly do not want to cross his path."

Chichi" yeah, that kid was Horrific, he looks as innocent as any other child, but he actually enjoys causing harm, he smirks and laughs when he causes pain then does the same even when they cause him pain, it's like he's a masochist. Plus there's the whole ability to fly that makes it even more dangerous. Yet he doesn't always use it, it seems he only uses it against people or vehicles that can fly, with that last fighter, Roshi stayed on the ground and so did that Kakarott."

Yamcha rubs his chin" yeah I don't get it either, but your right, he could be a masochist that takes the pain and dishes it out as well. We mustn't forget though that, this Kakarott massacred a whole village, that entire military and defeated those four warriors including Master Gohan. He is crazy strong and skilled, not just crazy."

Chichi turning off the Tv "I think we both need to lie down, we can go see Bulma later. I need to process what we just saw."

Yamcha rests his head against the couch closing his eyes "that is a good idea. I'll just process this here if you don't mind."

Chichi gets up and starts walking outside"No worries, I'm going outside, under the shade, nature helps soothe my mind anyway."

After several hours of processing Gohan had yet to show, worried both Yamcha and Chichi met in the kitchen where Chichi was making a quick stir fry dinner for all of them including Gohan. Yamcha narrowed his eyes as he voiced his concerns "Chichi, I'm worried about Gohan, he hasn't come back yet." Chichi suddenly stopped stirring as one of her hands wiped her face before continuing stirring. " I know, but he'll be back, he has to."

After a bit chichi served dinner and put Gohan's plate on top of a pot filled with boiling water with a lid ontop of the plate to keep it warm.

They then ate their dinner, Yamcha asked "maybe they went to a hospital?" Chichi stopped eating and brightened up "yeah that has to be it, he'll call us on our mobiles when he's well enough to, they looked pretty bad at the end there."

Finishing the dinner Yamcha decided "Let's go find Bulma and get the radar, we can start our Journey after we get the radar." Chichi's face soured "no let's stay here until tomorrow to recieve the phone call."

So they waited with their phones at maximum ringtone volume next to them as they went to bed in their separate tents.


	19. Chapter 19 Captured

Captured

After many hours he groggily woke up. Opening his eyes he saw the sky was dark, but not yet night and the full moon was covered by thick clouds. But something was wrong the sky was moving, then he felt a jolt as if he was in a car on a bumpy road. In his mind he thought "Oh shit, I've been captured fuck. Mental note never fire a ki blast after tanking a hit like that."

Feeling for heat energies he felt only two weak humans.

Then he heard " Are you sure this is a good idea Brianna? He wiped out everybody including those four super strong people, what if he turns on us, there 's nothing we can do."

Brianna"Oh please, Shaniel we only live once, if we can get him on our side he might tell me how he got his strength, then I'll be able to take on anybody. I'll finally be free of the FAMILY."

Shaniel" But, didn't you already blow up all the bosses already, with that and I quote 'Big Fucking Bomb' that took out the entirety of Hotel Monsignana where the bosses met for their annual meet, as well as two city blocks along with it ?"

Brianna "yeah, but they're like cockroaches, you kill one and another comes out, their family members take over. It's impossible to take out every one of them, it's almost like they breed like bloody rabbits. As I always say, getting a job done is good and all but there is nothing like over doing it."

Looking down he saw he was wrapped head to toe in bandages but the pain and the inability to move still remained. "COURGH, Arrgh fuck." As he tried to turn his head the pain was almost unbearable, but from the look of it he was in the back of a military style ute and he was placed on a stretcher, there were no other vehicles and no sign of Roshi, Gohan,Tao or Shen.

Shaniel "Well shit, he's awake, I'm going to die aren't I."

Brianna looked in the rear view mirror "Shaniel bandaged you up and gave you some antibiotics, you were in a rough shape when we found you. If you think you are being captured, you're wrong. You are in the back of my Truck. We belong to the Amazon Mercenary Corps I just want to be able to do what you can do."

Kakarott remained silent and incredibly wary, his eyes flicking side to side to see any other hostiles or a way to get out of the situation.

Brianna notices this in the rear view. "Look, you're safe with us. I'm Brianna, next to me is Shaniel. What is your name?"

Kakarott looks between the two ,forms a ki blast and attempts to aim his hand "ARRAGH."he screams in reaction to the horrific pain as he feels some skin tear off instantly dissipating the ki. Shaniel exclaims"You shouldn't try to move, it'll cause you more damage."

Brianna "yeah, I'd listen to her regarding health, she's the best Field -Medic we have. So what's your name?"

Kakarott grits his teeth because of the pain and breathes out loud enough."Kakarott."

Brianna smiles "So Kakarott how old are you?"

Again through Gritted teeth, chastising his own foolish attempt at a ki blast. Remembering the useless question, he recalls two years awake in an incubator seeing his mother every day, seeing a six month travel time from planet Vegeta to earth in the navigation computer. He adds those numbers to his years on earth which were 14. All up he was 16. "16 "

Brianna "wow you look more like 12-13, so how are you so powerful, did you get special injections that changed your body?"

Kakarott at the mention of injections he started struggling, trying to get away, his eyes widened in absolute fear, "injections, injections mean needles, I hate needles, pointy sharp things filled with poisons, NO,NO,NO, get away from me." He wriggled and struggled ripping off more skin, "AAARGH, THE PAIN, GOT...TO...GET...AWAY...NEEDLES!"

Shaniel took pity on him, with kind soft eyes and in a calming voice" Kakarott there are no needles here, You are safe, calm yourself, breathe in and out, focus on me, breathe in then breathe out."

Kakarott looks carefully at the two carefully evaluating them, after sensing no fluctuations in their energies or deceit in their face he follows her advice and calms down.

Shaniel "Kakarott would you kindly tell me how you got this amount of power?"

Kakarott sees nothing wrong with answering while shuddering "I wasn't injected, or created by a military super soldier programme like the Jason Bourne movies, or modified like RoboCop or any of your movies, I just train hard everyday."

Brianna chimes in" it can't be normal training, there has to be something different, unique even."

Kakarott debates whether to tell them about the Vegeta gravity weights making everything ten times harder and heavier than without the weights. Deciding against it to determine whether they will drop their nice act and start torturing him. "I ain't tellin' you shit."

But surprisingly they just sigh, Brianna sulks "oh well then we'll just stop and leave you here. Now had you told us we would have taken you to a feast and Treated your wounds with the best medicine we have available. Too bad there was going to be Slow cooked Marinated Dragon meat that just falls off the bone, gourmet crispy potato wedges with dipping sauces of all kinds, we even have tempura sushi and freshly caught and cooked lobster."

Kakarott's eyes Glazed over as his mouth salivated at the images of the food coursing through his mind. His stomach rumbled rather loudly which the two women chuckled at. With food firmly on his mind he changed his mind and told them, "Ok, but you had better have that feast ready when we get there. So I use incredibly heavy weights that I wear all the time while training and everyday activities, except for when I'm in battle. They are positioned on each of my arms, each of my legs and on the torso. They make each part feel ten times heavier, and make every movement ten times harder, though now I hardly feel the difference."

Brianna asks carefully "So your tail is natural then?"

Kakarott proudly states "Yes, now take me to the feast already." Brianna then changes direction and heads for their base.

Shaniel intrigued "Tell me did your mother have a tail and hair all over?"

Kakarott shocked then saddened as he mentions his mother, "What no that's disgusting, my mother was beautiful, she was as tall as you with wild neck length hair, smooth skin and for the short time I was held by her, a cuddly warm tail."

Shaniel looked shocked she expected to hear about a monkey person with hair all over, she knew of tiger people, dog people, in fact lots of animal type people exist. "Then what of your father?"

Kakarott proudly stated" he was strong, stern and powerful In fact he looked like me, hair style everything except he had a scar on face." Then Kakarott's face grew cold and malicious "But Frieza fought and killed him, least he died a warriors death, can't say the same for Mother."

Shaniel had never heard of or seen any animal person that was fully human except for a tail mutation.

After a few hours of driving they arrived at the base, there were hundreds of people with guns in their holsters or slung on their person milling about, the unsettling thing he noticed was that there were only a handful of men, the majority were females and the men stuck close to only one woman, always being by their side helping them. Kakarott narrowed his eyes curiously and asked "Why are there so many females carrying weapons, the last military I fourght had a mixture of animal people, males and females, did all the males get killed ?" Kakarott grew increasingly worried now, suspecting that now they were the ones that didn't participate in the last battle, and in his condition he is basically helpless, they might want payback.

Staying vigilant he noticed the feast being served on a large table. He was carted off into a truck, as he looked around it looked like a mobile surgery. He thought, their going to torture me so first they need me healed so they don't kill me. Fuckin Humies.(pronounced Huh you me is).

Shaniel told the Female surgeon "for this one you need the advanced medication applicator." The doctor"you can't be serious we only have an extremely low amount of uses, we don't have refills."

Shaniel whispered "he's terribly afraid of needles, plus this child, Kakarott wiped out the entire contingent of military easily, you don't want all that power thrown around, he'd destroy everyone. You did see the live broad cast right?" The doctors eyes widened as recognition hit" alright but only for him."

The doctor then grabbed a wierd handheld device attached a pad to the end of it and told Kakarott "Kakarott is your name yes? Well I am going to change your bandage, administer morphine before administering antiseptic spray then re bandage you with fresh bandages." Kakarott watched intently as the doctor slowly and carefully removed his bandages, after an hour she removed them. Then the wierd device touched his arm and a pad attached to his skin as the device was removed. "Do not remove the patch as it will reduce your pain over the next five minutes. Ok now I will administer the antiseptic spray." The doctor then produced a bottle with a spray nozzle and started spraying his body, the stuff looked brown as it covered all the burn marks and ripped skin, it felt cool as it covered his body and Doctor grabbed a packet of new bandages and started wrapping him up. After a few minutes he felt the effects of the morphine dulling the pain.

The doctor then left as Shaniel stated "you will be safe here, none can find you here, trust me." Shaniel smiled then left. After a few minutes Kakarott felt like enough time had passed and he could escape. "This is my chance to get outta here." He slowly got out of bed the pain was present but dulled. Slowly he trudged out to the end of the truck, seeing two guards positioned out side, he crouched, which increased the pain, gritting his teeth he carefully climbed down behind them not making a sound, and he sneakily moved to a tent as cover. He felt a pull towards the sky, but didn't dare look up, not yet. Carefully he judged their movements and when they weren't looking in his direction he hid behind another tent, he noticed they had two guard towers with flood lights moving in all directions randomly and female soldiers positioned along the perimeter behind barricades , except for one place where no one patrolled. As he dodged the flood lights and people he made a break for it, but then on their side of the barricades he saw the tell tale sign of mines, and freshly replaced dirt. He then grit his teeth pushing his energy higher and flew across rendering the minefield ineffective. Once out he found his car capsule he activated it and drove to his Ozaru Hunting grounds. He noted the location of the base, if they ever attack, he'll wipe them out like he did the military. Recapsulizing the car and looked up remembering what made him who he was and all his memories as clear as if they happened yesterday, and embraced the change.


	20. Chapter 20 The Earth Defenders Plan

Im running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th October all new patrons will get their Oc included in any of my stories, and a drawing of their profile has details

* * *

The Earth defenders plan

The next day Roshi, Shen, Tao and Gohan woke up. Gohan seeing everyone damaged , "Well looks like we're all badly messed up. "Looking around he saw everyone had third degree burns. "Shen yelled "Fucking bastard, we nearly had him, he's too slippery." Tao shakes his fist "next time I'll kill him. No one ever makes a fool out of me and lives to tell about it." Roshi seeing everybody badly injured"I know some one that can quickly heal wounds, so next time he strikes we will have extra time to train that's not spent recuperating. He grows sensu beans that can heal injuries instantly. "

Shen and Tao couldn't believe what they heard"you can't be serious, you must have gone senile, there is no one and no plant that can do that."

Roshi smirks "Shen You always were closed minded, and thought things always ended in death. But neither have helped you, now have they?"

Shen immediately shouts "Shut up, Roshi, go believe in your fairy tails, , my brother and I are going to the most advanced medical centre on the entire planet and actually get healed." The two then care fully Got up screaming in horrendous pain as they walked towards their plane slowly with pain in every step, the plane then took off obviously piloted by a chauffeur Pilot.

Roshi looked at Gohan "how you doing?"

Gohan cringed at the pain all over "hurting just about everywhere, even in places I didn't think I've felt pain before."

Roshi narrows his eyes in worry "Well we are going to Korin's Tower, he'll provide us with beans that can heal our body entirely as good as new as soon as we eat one. It even keeps you full for ten days after just eating 1 bean."

Gohan's eyes widen"Seriously, wow that's actually amazing but first we got to get there." He gets up screaming in agonising pain walks to the car gritting his teeth, pulls a case from his car, inside are syringes and a bottle labeled morphine. He then fills up a syringe and injects himself. "That should help reduce the pain, I'll do one for you as well Roshi." Roshi nods in acceptance and Gohan prepares a different needle and injects Roshi. He then produces bandages and starts wrapping himself up, as does Roshi. After five minutes the pain finally dulls Gohan gets in the car and asks "Which direction?" Roshi points in a direction and states "that way."

After a day they came to a large Tower. A large burly man came to greet them "Who are you and what are you here for in Korin's sacred land?" Gohan smiled "Were here to get healed from Korin's magic healing beans." The man looked at both of them "Hmm you have good intentions and you clearly are serve rely injured. You can stay in these lands for as long as you wish." The man then stepped back and watched them get out of the car. Gohan had his red pole strapped to his back, they then walked up to the tower"Wow, this is insanely tall, I still can't believe that you climbed this once."

Roshi"yeah well, we are far to injured to climb it even with the morphine."

Gohan sighing in agreement"yeah, but why climb when I can do this, Roshi hold on." He plants an end of the power pole into the ground, grips tight and waits for Roshi to do the same. Roshi looked shocked "So that's where that's been all this time, you stole it."

Gohan "it was thrown out in the trash, I thought it was a good strong staff, until I accidentally said its activation word."

Roshi looked aghast "I threw it out, I suppose I do throw lots of things out that I collect." With that Roshi grabs the pole. Gohan seeing Roshi gripping the pole hard he orders "Powerpole extend." The red pole glowed then started extending pushing them higher and higher up the tower. Soon they passed saw something different to the endless column, they saw a structure at the top. "We must nearly be there then." Gohan observes.

After they stopped at the structure,

they then got off on top and Gohan retracted the pole while Roshi looked for Korin. He soon found him eating a fish. "Hello Korin long time no see." Before him was a white cat person that looked like a chubby cat standing on two legs. Looking up the cat smiled and in a raspy voice greeted "well if it isn't Roshi, how longs it been two , three years no wrong metric I HAVENT SEEN YOU FOR over 300 YEARS. Not one single time did you ever say hi, you could have asked to borrow my dark nimbus cloud for visits but no nothing. And now you come here wanting something, AM I WRONG?"

Roshi grimaces "Yes, but this is an emergency one Child with a tail just beat me, Shen his brother Tao, and my student Gohan after massacring a town and the police as well as the military sent to deal with him. I wouldn't have come here unless it was urgent we would like four sensu beans please. We need to heal up fast so we can catch up to that child's strength and beat him."

Korin seems in a trance wordless

Roshi worried "Korin are you alright?"

Korin remains in the trance for a few minutes until suddenly "Kami has just confirmed your story and it's worse than you thought. Kami Sourght knowledge and found That the child is a Saiyan, after further inquiries he found they are an Alien race, bred for war and conquest, they wipe out entire races to sell the planet to races who want to expand or a new planet to live on. They send their infants to worlds they determine as weak, more stronger worlds require stronger warriors in teams."

Roshi's mouth drops and Gohan just arrives having a little trouble breathing, "So what's going on, I can hardly breath?"

Korin looks at him inquisitively. Gohan just smirks" Hi, I'm Gohan, and who may you be? Are you Korin?"

Korin smiles "So you're this ungrateful persons student, how nice to meet you."

Gohan"it's nice to meet you too, can we have four sensu beans, we are in a bit of a pickle."

Korin "so I see, yes because YOU are being polite you can have as many as you want."Korin then directs him to a sack of sensu beans, Gohan thanks him and scoops up a handful putting them in a pouch.

Gohan and Roshi then ate a bean each, instantly they felt their wounds heal themselves Gohan looked under his bandages to see them literally turn back to normal as if nothing happened. "Holy shit, I can't believe this, it's like magic, I feel no pain, I have no more injuries, wow." He moved around expecting to feel some dulled pain but it was as if he had never been in the fight in the first place."These beans are amazing, Korin. Are you a Like a Druid in one of those fantasy books, that you can control plants through magic?"

Korin laughs. "Thanks for the complement, but no these plants are from the Kai's themselves, they have very specific conditions to growing more so than other plants. That's why they are grown here."

Gohan intrigued and a bit of a green thumb himself, being a self sufficient farmer"oh what specific conditions?"

Korin laughs "I like you, I see you are a green thumb yourself well. They require just the right level of oxygen, too much they die, too little they die. Nitrogen low soil, full sun and daily watering."

Both he and Roshi remove their bandages to see perfect undamaged skin. They then put their shirts back on, even Roshi who had gotten a new shirt of the same colour and design from a capsule.

Gohan then realises "wait so this height has far less oxygen, that's why I'm having trouble breathing."

Korin realizes something"Are you ok, I don't want you to pass out."

Gohan smiles "Nah, I'll be fine, actually if I train up here, when I get back down, everything down there will be even easier and I can fight for longer right?"

Korin smirks "yes, so I take it you want me to train you?"

Gohan smiles back "yes please."

Korin laughs "well then when do you want to start?"

Gohan rubs his chin thinking "well, we need to give a bean each to Tao and Shen so they can heal and start training, then i'll come back here to train."

Korin smiles "well, I could give you a nimbus cloud. NIMBUS CLOUDS."

Just then a huge yellow cloud flew to their location.

Gohan's mouth dropped, Korin just laughed "you should see the look on your face."

Gohan immediately shut his mouth but still remained shocked.

Korin resumed "this Cloud you're gawking at is a nimbus cloud if you are pure of heart you can ride it."

Gohan then laughs "pure of heart me, at my age, you've got to be kidding, I'm far from that but maybe I could trick it. Is it possible to clear ones mind so as to leave a blank to ride it?"

Korins eyes shot wide"Why didn't I think of that? Gohan that might just work. All you have to do is pull out a cloud and it will belong to you and obey only your command until you tell it otherwise."

Gohan completely open minded followed Korin's instructions removing a cloud from the mass.

He then stated "nimbus you are now mine, obey my command." He then cleared his mind focusing solely on his breathing and stepped on the cloud.

Korin smiled "Gohan, you did it, it actually worked." Roshi was shocked as Gohan was able to sit on the cloud without falling. Roshi then immediately cleared his mind focusing on his breathing before yelling out "NIMBUS." Soon appearing was another small nimbus cloud. Roshi then for the first time in 300 years stepped onto the cloud without falling. Thanking Korin they zoomed off on their Nimbus clouds to the most renowned Hospital on the planet.

They landed near the back of the hospital and walked to the front entrance. They saw a man at the reception who greeted them with a smile "how can I help you?"

Gohan smiled back"We came to Visit Shen and Tao. They only just recently arrived."

The mans eyes widened in fear as if in recognition. "Yes sir right away they are currently in Private rooms 23 and 24." He then showed them to the rooms and hurriedly disappeared. Gohan went to Tao to give him the bean while Roshi went to Shen.

Roshi walked into the room and when Shen saw him his eyes widened"how, how can you possibly be unscathed, you were badly damaged, yet now you stand before me as if nothing happened."

Roshi lifts up a bean" it's because of this the sensu bean, it heals everything up, not even leaving a single scar." Roshi then handed him the bean, Shen looked at it smelled it then ate it. Within seconds his eyes widened as he felt repaired. He got out of bed with no issue and removed the bandages his torso was magically unscarred."Well it seems I was wrong." He said under his breath begrudgingly.

Roshi smiled "this is why you should keep an open mind." They then heard Tao yell "Holly crap." Together they left but they then separated in three different directions, Shen and Tao traveled together in their plane to Shen's students, while Gohan and Roshi returned to their respective students.

Each master told their students to keep up with their training regime and implement constant weight training, each providing their students two full sets of weighted equipment to be worn at all times, and called each other to determine the best location for their personal training, all immediately agreeing to train on Korins Tower.


	21. Chapter 21 The Students Plan

The Students plan

After Lunch the next day The telltale sound of Gohan's Rally race-car The roaring of the engine got louder and louder the closer it got. Yamcha and Chichi ran out with half eaten sandwiches in hand. Quickly they wolfed them down. Gohan's car screeched to a halt in front of the house. The door opened and out stepped Gohan without a single hint he was in a life and death battle.

Yamcha's mouth dropped while Chichi just ran up and Hugged Gohan "I was so worried, how are you so fine, and unharmed, we saw you were seriously wounded."

Puar floated next to Gohan and in the blue cats shrill voice "we were so worried, we saw how all of you were beaten down, we saw you get seriously wounded."

Gohan turned and responded "I'm fine, no need to worry."

Gohan then smiled and hugged Chichi back remembering she was still a child. "I had some magic beans that healed me up from Korin."

Yamcha "What, the, what do you mean, magic beans? You're pulling my leg right?"

Gohan"Well yesterday I was seriously wounded and now I'm without a single scratch, explain that."

Yamcha was about to respond before rethinking and closing his mouth again.

Gohan "now I've got a couple of gifts for you two." He then walked to the back of the car and pulled out four weights that had straps attached. "These are you're presents weights, the smaller ones are obviously lighter, so I want you two to wear the smaller weights all the time during training, I want you to get so used to them that you almost forget that you're wearing them. Chichi these are two yours, they're a little smaller than Yamcha's, but then again he is much bigger and older." He turns to Yamcha and hands him the other two weights. "First you wear and get used to the smaller weight then once you are so used to the old weight that you barely notice it, I want you to wear the heavier weight and repeat the process. Do you under stand?"

Yamcha with the weights at his feet he looks down at them then back up"Sure Gohan I get it we build up from the lighter weight to the heavier weight."

Gohan turn to Chichi who responds " yeah I get it start small."

Gohan smiles "Now I want you to continue you're physical training, practicing your skills and sparring like normal but with the weights on. I trust you to further you're training on you're own, I have to improve myself as well, so I'll be training with four other powerful warriors to be at least a match for that murderous Kakarott." He then almost mutters under his breath "It's all my fault, I could of ended it the first couple of times we met, Damn it."

Yamcha asks "ended What?"

Gohan shakes his head for a second and responds, "oh don't mind me, just remembering something. Nothing to worry way I'd best be off, I've got training to do."

He then shakes Yamcha's hand, hugs Chichi again, gets in his car and drives off.

Yamcha turns to Chichi "That was not what I was expecting today."

Chichi"Yeah, but at least Gohan's fine, we should start out on our journey to Bulma and borrow her dragon radar, I'll only take the light weight, you?"

Yamcha rubs his chin thinking "yeah I'll just take the light weight as well, The trip won't take too long since we'll be taking my scooter." Chichi then began packing food into capsules to last for weeks.

Yamcha packed clothes and the weight Into a bag he then uncapsulated his Scooter and Puar came as well staying silent. As they were ready Chichi was also wearing a back pack that contained her weight as well. Yamcha then pulled out a phone and dialed a number."Hi, Bulma this is Yamcha..., yeah it's good to hear from you too...,say Would you mind if I borrow you dragon radar?...What do I want to wish for, have you seen the news lately?, a tailed mass murderer might come to mind... Yes I want to revive the people that were killed, oh by the way Chichi's coming along too, you know extra muscle, if our luck falls short and we have to fight, plus dragonball hunting was fun..., yeah Ok...Capsule Corp, big Yellow dome.. Got it thanks Bulma, see you there."

Yamcha Turns to Chichi" well looks like we're going to Capsule ready coz I am?"

Chichi "yeah I'm ready."

Yamcha "then get on."

Chichi sat Behind Yamcha and he twisted the throttle gently gaining speed as he drove through the wilderness of mount Paozu.

After a few hours they reached West City Where Bulma lived. Yamcha looked at a map,"Now where is Capsule Corp?" After looking at it carefully "Aha there it is." He then resumed driving making multiple turns until he came across a big Yellow dome with large Letters spelling out Capsule Corp with the Capsule Corp Logo next to it.

Driving up he found a parking spot on the street, then they both got off and walked to the entrance. The entrance had a guard in a guard box that had access to the front door.

Chichi followed behind Yamcha as he walked up to the Guard with Puar floating behind him and stated "I'm Yamcha, this is Chichi We're here to see Bulma." The guard eyed him cautiously then picked up a phone. Soon the guard opened the door and stated "Bulma expects you, go on through, have a nice day."

As they entered they saw Bulma enter the Lobby of the building. Chichi smiled happily exclaiming "Hey Bulma, how you doing?"

Bulma smiled back "Hey Chichi, I'm fine how you doing?"

Yamcha chimed in "How life treating you Bulma,"

Bulma turned and smiled "Hey Yamcha and I see Puar as well, yeah I'm great I just invented this new material that absorbs physical energy if there is enough of it."

Yamcha"Looks like you've been busy."

Bulma Looks at him with a devilish smirk "I should say the same about you, you Look Ripped, you've really been working out."

Yamcha smirked "I Know."

Chichi then Butted in and flexed her muscles they became larger and bigger all over her body"Hey, I've gotten way strong too you know."

Bulma looked down at her and the girl that looked toned and fit before was built, she had large Biceps and large muscles all over her body, even her chest was filled with muscle, if it weren't for her face, developing breasts and hair one would think her body belonged to a strong boy looking at her from behind.

Bulma smiled "I can see that, I bet you are better at martial arts than before right?"

Chichi"Oh yeah thanks to sparring with Yamcha and Gohan, my skills have improved."

Yamcha then broached the Topic at hand "Say Bulma, can we borrow your dragon Radar?"

Bulma smiled "Yeah, but first you all must be hungry, after traveling all that way on your scooter, My mother has made some snacks. So if you would mind following me."

They all then followed Bulma into an elevator that stopped every second floor so that you had to take the stairs to the next floor. Commenting on this Yamcha asked Bulma" how come the elevator doesn't go up all the way to force us to climb the stairs?"

Bulma sighed "It was one of my Fathers ideas, it's to improve blood circulation, and make a more active brain and life style, But mainly it's to improve productivity. Because people have more blood flowing in their bodies they were more likely to come up with clever solutions to problems. Before you ask, the Elevators are there so people don't get too tired, after each climb they have a rest to the next floor. That's why the stairs are located right next to the elevators."

At the end of the trip they arrived at the Living Quarters, it was a spacious area that took the whole floor, it was the size of a single story house with another floor above them making a second floor. In the kitchen a blond woman stood there with a plate filled with biscuits"Hello there I'm Panchi, Bulma's mother, Help yourself to my biscuits." She smiled and put down the plate on the table.

Chichi And Yamcha smiled thanking her and helped themselves to some biscuits "Hmm, these are quite tasty Panchi." Panchi smiled "Well thank you dear."

Yamcha turned to Bulma and asked "so where do you store your inventions ?"

Bulma perked up "This Floor has our personal work area, actually that's were dad is right me." Bulma then led him to the work space. The space was a large area covered in concrete with machines and cabinets lining the walls with a car lift in the centre, with plenty more space left. A Man wearing a White coat with faded blue hair and a thick white moustache wearing Glasses was working on some new invention.

Hearing the door open he turned"Well hello dear, Who's this, is This Yamcha per chance?"

Yamcha "yeah, that's me"

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Brief, you can call me Dr Brief, I had to do five year engineering doctorate, So call me as Such."

Yamcha looked at what Dr Brief was working on" I see you've nearly finished that new car model, what material are the wheels gonna be made , carbon fibre, Something new?"

Dr Briefs laughs "Wheels? Oh no this one will float or hover, once I get the mechanism to work."

Bulma then pulled Yamcha to a corner of the area, there was a small cube of a wobbly purple substance.

Pointing to it "This is the special substance I made recently that absorbs physical energy, once I fired a gun filled with the stuff and I jumped down 50 metres and landed without a scratch."

Yamcha "Impressive. ...Wait you jumped 50 metres off of a building to test an invention, are you nuts?"

Bulma then opened a draw and there was the Dragon Radar, and pulled it out handing it to Yamcha. "A little, because I'm going with you, despite knowing the dangers."

Yamcha smiles "Well you were in no real danger while I was around."

Bulma huffs lifting up her nose" You just have a big ego, Gohan did the most."

Yamcha keeps smiling just shrugs and takes the Radar, he turns and walks to the kitchen with Bulma.

Dr Brief then states as they walked out"Look after my girl will you."

Yamcha turns "She'll be fine"

Exiting the area they walked till they found the kitchen.

Chichi was drinking a glass of milk with some biscuits, "oh hey Yamcha you got the Radar."

Yamcha then states "yeah and Bulma's coming too it seems."

Bulma then proudly stated "that's right, I'm not afraid of anything."

Yamcha smirks "yeah until something actually tries to kill you."

Bulma then shrunk down a bit.

Chichi just laughed"Well you're coming along, that doesn't matter more company the better."

Bulma then stated "Well then let's go, I've already packed everything into capsules, let's go."

The three then made their way to the ground floor, they walked out past the front door to where Yamcha had parked the scooter.

Bulma looking at it "I don't think we can all fit on that." She then pulled out a capsule and threw it, with a pop the smoke cleared and there stood a four wheel drive vehicle." This people is one of my designs, it is a all terrain vehicle that can travel at one hundred kilometres per hour in any ground environment and two hundred on bitumen."

Yamcha looked at the four door car with marvel "holy cow Bulma, you are amazing." Bulma smiled "I know." Yamcha then capsulated the scooter and got in the driver seat. Bulma sat next to him while Chichi sat in the back with Puar.

Yamcha put the car into gear and slowly increased speed. The car was driven at the speed limit until the city was behind them. Yamcha "so Bulma which way?"

Bulma looked at the Radar there were five all together but two were away and seperate"Oh no, it looks like someone else is collecting the Dragonballs, five of them are collected all together, there are two that are not yet collected. The closest is to the North."

Yamcha turned the wheel "Well north it is." And pressed the accelerator Quickly building up speed.


	22. Chapter 22 Journeys end

Journey's end Yamcha drove for about half an hour at top speed over the rough country roads where there were any until Bulma shouted "The dragonballs are close." Yamcha then slowed the car and it rolled to a gentle stop. Bulma looked at the radar the dragon ball was about a hundred metres away. "Come on let's go, it's not far from here " she then stepped out of the car as did Yamcha, Chichi and Puar. They followed her as Bulma lead the way. Suddenly she stopped and shouted with excitement "It's near here, I know it," looking around every one spread out and soon Yamcha shouted "found it, it's in a deep hole." They all gathered round the hole, it looked like a long abandoned well or a failed mining test hole, the depth was 25 metres deep. Bulma popped a capsule and a rope appeared. Yamcha then held the rope and dropped it in while Bulma climbed down picked it up and climbed back up. Yamcha's face showed concentration but not strain during the entire journey. Bulma smiled as she climbed up and out and thanked him " Well done Muscles" as she winked at him. Yamcha smirked "no worries." They then dragonball in hand got back in the car and drove in the direction of the next dragonball. They drove for a few hours before setting up camp, Bulma threw out a capsule that exploded into a Dome shaped Portable Capsule house , it had a fully stocked Kitchen, lounge , bedroom laundry and bathroom. Bulma and chichi worked together on cooking dinner, after dinner Chichi and Yamcha did some sparring then went to sleep in Bulma's portable Capsule house, Bulma and chichi shared the bed in the only bedroom while Yamcha slept on the sofa. The next day the house was capsuled and Yamcha drove to the next dragonball. After a few hours he neared the Dragonball Location and stopped. Ahead was a sheer cliff overhanging and casting a long shadow. Bulma looked at the Radar "It's on top of that cliff, here I've got some climbing gear." Popping a capsule lots of ropes, metal brackets and anchors as well as a harness appeared when the smoke cleared. Chichi volunteered and put on the harness before starting to climb, as she went up every ten metres she clicked in an anchor and continued upwards. Everything was smooth sailing until the lip of the cliff drew near. Putting more effort into it using all her strength, slowly climbed up the curve using force on all her hands and feet. She continued climbing until she was hanging like a spider with her back facing the ground, still making carefully planned movements she held herself and locked in an anchor. Then she continued straining himself climbing to the lip of the cliff, once there Chichi pulled herself up and quickly walked away from the edge, in the event it might collapse under her weight. Pulling out the Radar she followed to where the dragonball was, but all she saw were rocks. So Chichi over turned a number of Rocks till she found the dragonball, with it in her pocket, then walked to the edge where she climbed up, and perilously lowered herself and twisted her Core muscles till she felt and saw that her feet had a good purchase on a solid footing. Chichi began mirroring the path that she climbed before and strenuously climbed spider like again , once she passed an anchor she secured previously, the turtle student pressed a button which unsecured the anchor and stored it. Soon she was down and took an immediate rest falling down on the ground from exhaustion and fatigue, they now had two dragonballs with five more to go. The Two students of Roshi began training together after chichi had a long rest and lunch. Then they made camp there. The next day at breakfast and after early morning training they all looked at the Radar, four balls were grouped together and one was traveling towards the other balls. Understanding that other people were gathering the balls as well they didn't bother packing up and all finished eating breakfast and climbed into the car. After hours of driving and following behind the icon of the moving Dragonball they saw plumes of dust kicked up by many vehicles. Yamcha looking them as he was driving noticed machine guns mounted on them. As well as a Red Ribbon logo with black R R painted on the back tailgate. In exclamation Yamcha almost lost control "Guys, their the infamous Red Ribbon Army, I don't think we can fight them all, they have way too many guns." Bulma's eyes widened upon hearing the name and shrunk as deeply as she could go in her seat. Chichi's eyes narrowed "I've heard about them, they go round threatening weakly defended villages, their just a bunch of thugs." Yamcha Quickly interjected "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that we aren't bullet proof. One soldier we could avoid, two at max, but an army, hell no, the amount of Fully automatic weaponry fired in our direction, will eventually hit and kill us." Chichi pondered and spoke up "Well, why don't we sneak in and steal them, sneak out to our camp then make our wish?" Yamcha "that may work, but to have surprise we would have to allow this group to go back to base with the dragonball, and if they have a similar Radar device we can't take the risk of taking our balls with us. So Bulma would you like to take the balls and drive in a random direction being a decoy?" Bulma eyes widened in fear before they narrowed and she spat out "No way in Hell am I going to act as a decoy." Yamcha then smiles in her direction and comforts her" You don't have to worry you'll be driving, so you'll be far from any danger, you'll be safe." Bulma relaxing closes her eyes feeling comforted and relents "Ok, when you put it that way, fine I'll do it. Stop the car." The car soon rolled to a stop and she threw out her sportscar capsule. She took the balls and got in giving Yamcha a kiss "Be careful, Yamcha, don't do anything rash." Yamcha's face turned bright red "O..ok, yeah... thanks, yeah I'll be fine, don't worry."Chichi couldn't help herself but giggle. Bulma got in her car and drove off. The two students got back in their four wheel drive car and continued following the dragonball to complete the plan. 


	23. Chapter 23 the tournament

The Tournament

Chichi and Yamcha easily found all dragonballs using the Dragonradar and learnt that the Infamous red ribbon army was searching for them as well, but with their strength they easily stole the remaining dragonballs from them at their headquarters using stealth as they feared the insurmountable amount of fire power would kill them if they tried taking the organisation out. They then wished for the people killed by Kakarott back to life. They then returned to training their bodies against trees and rocks.

After a year of hard training at altitude for the Human Masters and Regular Hard training for Kakarott to defeat Frieza. Kakarott remembered about the Tournament and that it was only a week away.

He was thinking to himself "this planets weather is unnatural for the last few years one a few years ago and one almost a year ago, the sky's all around the planet just suddenly fill with black clouds for just a moment. I hope it's not extreme weather events associated with them destroying the balance of the planet. I really am bored if I am talking to myself about the weather. Anyway the Tournament will start a week from now, so I better find out more info on it."

He was near his garage and the pod made a weird sound

PI-PIP

Then a strange Robotic voice in a Familiar alien language that was not Galactic Common (the language that he could both read and write).

Kakarott's eyes widened as he recognised the language, it was Saiyanji, the native saiyan language.

He understood the message as "Infiltrator Kakarott, you have failed in your mission to eliminate the population of this planet. However as your power has surpassed the minimum threshold power of 1000 units. King Vegeta will honour you to join his army on Planet Vegeta as you have proved your worth Low Class Warrior Kakarott. This Pod will now commence activating space travel components and engines ."

He thought about the new development "So King Vegeta would let me join the army since I have the right power amount, oh well too bad he's dead along with everyone else. But what bullshit is this about purging? My father Bardock clearly wanted me to just survive, nothing about purging, maybe it's just some computer thing that assumes that because it's owner changed to a child it automatically assumed that it was a purge mission. I do remember my father saying something a bout stealing a pod, he probably just changed the owner to me. Interesting that the ship was designed to not take off until a certain level of power was reached, oh well, after the Tournament I might take a closer look at my ship."

He flew to East City and when he walked in he saw posters everywhere, still not being able to read the Language, he asked a food stall owner, "Hey, Do you know any information on the Tournament starting next week on Papaya Island?" The stall owner answered, "Well, Tickets to watch cost sixty zeni which can be Bought online or at the venue." Kakarott asked "If I wanted to compete how do I enter?"

"Well, compeditors line up in a different line and enter their name into a form, I don't know how they go about determining the ones that go through to the quarter finals but

I Suppose they will tell you when you enter. The Arena is in the centre of the Island, you can't miss it."satisfied Kakarott turned and walked out of the city, then when out of sight Flew back to where his portable house currently was set up.

A week later in the morning Kakarott flew to Papaya Island. As he flew he saw a large arena with a large square fighting area with stands all around and Buildings connected to the Arena, stalls selling food and drink were just out side the set of buildings, the stalls were on each side of a road that led all the way to a port. Kakarott flew down and asked a person "Where are the Contestants to Sign up? I'm gonna join and beat them all."

The person smiled "well young man it is right over there." Pointing in a direction of a short line of people. He waited in line till he was able to sign up. The person at the contestant registration asked "Well hello there aren't you too young?"

Kakarott Laughed "Doesn't matter I'm probably gonna wipe the floor with all the contestants."

The female registration clerk smiled "Well you've got spunk kid, now you have to sign this form that removes any right for you to sue us for any harm that comes to you, and Write down your name so it can be called. " she handed him five pieces of paper with writing in them, he flicked through till he saw a Line on the last page and wrote in an alien Language his name. The woman looked at the strange symbols, "I've never seen a language like that before, I see no point in getting you to write your name down, but since you are so fluent in speaking ours, could you give me your name?"

Kakarott smirked "The Names Kakarott, remember it, it might ring a bell, as the saying goes." The woman smiled and wrote what she heard,"Kakarot is that your name, Kakarot." He smiled "yep." She then pointed to the building behind her "I will give you a number that is liked to your name, you are to wait in that building where your name and numbe is called you will fight an opponent, at one of four locations. if you beat them then, you have to beat all remaining challengers that get called to fight you. Here's A map this has the layout of the area , this is preliminary area 1, 2, 3 and four remember one is north, two is south, 3 is west and 4 is east."

Kakarott "one on one?"

Smiling she answered "why yes dear."

Kakarott scoffed "too easy." Before walking off.

In the area were lots of fighters and from what he sensed they were pushovers compared to the first old man he met. Then after a few hours two old men walked in The first he met who was called Gohan, the Hawaiian shirt wearing man Roshi, with them were four young people, a blue haired young woman wearing an Orange Gi ,a bald child slightly shorter than him also wearing an Orange Gi , a dark haired girl around his age wearing a type of Armour that looked like a blue metal bikini with a pink flexible suit and bladed blue helmet, and a Young man with Long hair wearing an orange, yellow and green patched up Bandit like clothing. All of them could pose a challenge if everyone and the two old men attacked him as one, they just might get him to exercise his muscles and have some fun, but they were not a threat, he could easily overpower them all, even though from what he sensed the old men had grown in strength. Then through the door came two more old men, Shen and Tao, with them were two students, a bald young man with three eyes, and a perpetually hovering pale child. From sensing all the powers together he grew excited, now he might actually have a fight on his hands if all of them attacked. Though from what he learnt he'll be fighting one on one. If he wanted a proper fight he'll have to fight them all after the tournament as a group.

He stayed away from the other groups and waited for his name and number to be called, then after a while an announcement was made " Contestants of the world Martial Arts tournament, your name and number will be called to a Preliminary area. one is located north, two is south, 3 is west and 4 is east, each preliminary area is in two sections a on the right and B on the left. The rules are simple no weapons are allowed, no killing, to win either make the person surrender, push them out of bounds or knock them out, have good clean fights people." Then names and numbers were called out to go to various preliminary areas. Finally Kakarott's name was called "Number 197, go to preliminary area 1B, Kakarot number 197, go to preliminary area 1B."

Kakarott then walked north and came across two buildings turning left he went to the left building. Inside was an official and inside was the dark haired girl in armour that was with Gohan and Roshi. The Girl narrowed her eyes at him in hate" How could you kill so many peopel?" "Kakarott laughed "Coz I wanted a fight, if I knew about these tournaments then I wouldn't have killed anyone. Funny thing is I had more fun fighting those old farts than killing all those weak shits, but it had the desired result."

She narrowed her eyes "I'm going to make you pay."

The Official then stated "Chichi, contestant 197, have a clean fight starting now.

Kakarott vanished before her eyes then she felt a clamp on her throat, A gruff "No, Your not."was heard as he then drop kicked her out of bounds through several walls, leaving her knocked out cold. She was then stretchered by Tournament medics and brought to the in house hospital.

Several more challengers were called and easily knocked out of the ring with a tap. Then the Floating pale Child that arrived with Shen and Tao entered the building. The official proclaimed "Kakarot , contestant 202 have a good fight." Chaotsu then asked a question "What's 88 times 8?" Kakarott swiftly replied "This" before kicking the child through several walls and out of the Complex with the child landing and toppling ends over end stopping less than a Kilometre away. Turning to the official "Don't worry he's fine." After the boy was checked out to only be knocked out the preliminaries continued after he too was stretchered and delivered to the hospital by medics.

The rest of the competitors were a joke defeated with a tap of a finger.

Then it was time for the quarter finals , the eight standing compeditors now had to draw lots to see who they will fight. Kakarott would fight Yamcha, Roshi vs Shen, Tao vs Launch, Tien vs Gohan.

Kakarott was called up first, the bandit although strong for human standards was no threat, in fact, the only fight that would pose.a threat would be if they all attacked at once. The Main Arena Had a large square raised fighting area made of white stone, around was grass. The entire area had stands that was filled with people to watch the fight.

The Announcer then hyped up the fight" These two new comers have gone through the preliminaries we Have Kakarott a young Fighter showing lots of potential Quickly defeated all contenders with a single strike sending a couple through multiple walls, On the Other Hand We have Yamcha who has potential and easily defeated all the contenders, back stage he told me he was trained by none other than Master Gohan, one of the few students trained by none other than the Legendary Master Roshi. So prepare your self people this is a fight between a young fighter and a trained one, who will win?" So as soon as the fight started Kakarott punched the bandit out of bounds, hitting the grass around the fighting area, knocked out. The announcer yelled "Out Kakarott wins." As Kakarott walked off the announcer whispered in his ear "could you make the next fight last longer?" Kakarott simply continued on walking ignoring the man as the medics stretchered Yamcha bringing him to the hospital.

Roshi and Shen were called out next. Shen "I can't believe we are going through beating each other up and making us weaker at the end when Kakarott does attack, when we could have just ambushed him, I'm not going on with this Charade. " Roshi then smirked "That is why I Brought lots of sensu beans, he will think we are weakened then, we eat these beans and become restored after the Tournament, or whenever he decides to attack. Ready to fight at full strength." Shen grumbled.

The announcer "Here we have the Legendary master Roshi and we have The Legendary master Shen, prepare your selves for the match between two legendary masters." When the fight started Shen attacked first throwing the first punch, Roshi blocked and parried the strike before attacking himself, kicking at Shen's kidney, but his old rival grabbed it stopping it and thew the leg up causing Roshi to land on his back. Before Shen could attack him he flipped up on to his feet. Then both launched at each other punching, kicking , blocking, parrying, neither could land a hit on each other they were dead even in skill and strength. They kept at it attacking each other until Shen flew up, drew his hands in front of him forming a circle "Kikoho" the Blast of air shot downwards at Roshi, who fired a Kame hame ha, Shen dodged, but the blast pressed forward, then it exploded The entire area where Roshi had stood, Roshi was lying in the centre of a strangely Square shaped hole . Seeing that he wasn't on any arena tiles moving the announcer "Ring out. The legendary Master Shen Wins." Roshi didn't move a muscle but the moment the announcer called ring out he instantly stood up like nothing had happened. Shen the moment he won he ignored his rival and walked off the stage. The announcer "What an astounding show of strength. The Next Quarterfinal match will occur tomorrow when the Arena is fixed. Quarter final Contestants will be given a room, the Audience will be given rooms at a reduced price."

The Audience started leaving the stands , the competitors soon followed with officials handing them a card to their room. They all left to stay at one of the hotels. The room assigned to Kakarott was far below the five star standards he was used to, the bed was a single for starters, the mattress had no spring, there was no en suite toilet & shower/ bath connected. There was only a shower but no toilet. The toilet it seemed was shared between the whole floor of six rooms. Having been insulted by the quality of the room, he walked out and flew to where his capsule house was set up, sleeping there for the night.


	24. Chapter 24 day two

Day Two

A day passed and the Arena was Repaired. The stands were filled with people once again. All the fighters who made it into the quarter finals were waiting to be called for their match. The announcer called "Tao and Launch to the Arena"

After a minute they walked onstage. The Announcer then went about hyping the fight up saying launch was trained by Roshi, Tao was introduced as the Mercenary Tao trained by Shen who was his brother and that the fight would be a good one. Blonde Launch Eyed Tao trying to find weakness, but found none, she proclaimed "I'm not going down easy old man." Tao snickered at the comment but said nothing. When the fight started Tao charged forward faster than launch could see and knocked her out of the arena on the grass with a single precision strike. Having declared Tao the winner, said winner walked off, and Launch woke up and was helped to the rest of the contestant area, profanities where heard shouted even as she was deep in the building. The announcer hyped up the last quarter final fight between Gohan and Tien as they walked to the stage.

The three eyed Tien stood confidently across from Gohan eyeing his older opponent with Gohan doing the same. Then Announcer called a start to the fight.

Tien and Gohan walked in circles awaiting for the other to make the first move. Tien charged forward while Gohan waited to parry the attack, instead he he heard a Sound to the side, hearing Tien approach from the side, he quickly attacked sending the teen soaring out of bounds to land on the grass. But to his astonishment Tien was hovering just above the ground. After recollecting himself from his surprise, Gohan praised the teen "So I see you've mastered Shen's flying technique, impressive." Tien said nothing, instead Tien was focused on figuring out a way to win against the clearly stronger and faster opponent. Then a small smirk crossed his face getting an idea, he flew and landed across from Gohan, then let his arms hang down from his sides, clenching his fists, he grit his teeth in concentration and two extra arms grew out of his back. Gohan eyes widened "what is..?", but before he finished Tien took advantage of this and attacked bolting forward and unleashing a volley of punches with all his four arms all at a single point, the left side, where a kidney is located. With a pained Grunt Gohan realised his mistake of lingering on the new development instead of reacting and jumped away from the barrage, firing a simple ki blast at Tien, causing the teen to have his vision blocked by the dust created by the blast. Gohan waited for the teen to come flying out, but instead the wind slowly revealed that no one was there. Looking up he saw the teen with a hand raised sending down a thin ki beam wordlessly. Gohan positioned himself, and waited with his hands raised and caught the blast, before he threw it to harmlessly dissipate in the air. Then Shocking Tien he lept up and grabbed Tien before throwing the teen down along with a swift kick and a Ki blast. Tien landed with a thump and a small explosion, he lay there unmoving, though his chest was raising and falling at a steady rate. The announcer counted down ten seconds with Gohan pronounced the winner.

Then the semi final matches began with Kakarott vs Shen. The announcer hyped up the battle as per usual. Shen eyed Kakarott down maliciously, then the fight was called to start. Kakarott sent a weak punch to Shen's throat causing the master to gag and reach for his throat but before he could even do so another attack this time coming from his tail sent the old man directly to the ground, the saiyan disappeared and appeared above him sending a kick that sent Shen straight into the dirt. Shen tried to stop in mid air but was caught by surprise as the tailed monster sent a kick downwards, and with him already close to the ground, he landed with a thud then bounced, before finally crashing for the second time remaining on the ground.

After the announcer called out of bounds, Kakarott looked annoyed more than anything and stated aloud to everyone, "This is too easy, for the Final have every competitor on the arena, that wishes to fight me, only then will I actually have a challenge in this joke of a contest, other wise I might as well leave." It was at this point that Shen was carried off by the stretcher team to the hospital.

The announcer didn't know what to do never before had a competitor want to fight more than one person, he didn't even know if it was even in the rules. As Kakarott walked off stage and waited the announcer and several officials were gathering around each other, with all the officials combing several copies of the rule book looking to find if there were any rules against having a battle royal and whether contestants that were knocked out in previous rounds could rejoin.

After an hour of deliberation it was decided that beaten contestants could not rejoin and there were no allowances for any one else except two contestants, if anyone else joined the fight, the fight would be disqualified at that moment, offenders would be removed, the fight can still start again as long as there are no injuries to either party and both feel like they can fight. If either party would not fight then the final battle will be re scheduled after their wounds are fully healed.

One of the officials went to Kakarott to tell him the bad news. At the news he complained "What, then just change the stupid rules, I want a challenge not a cake walk."

The official sighed "unfortunately sir, the rules cannot be changed, they are as they are. If you drop out you forfeit your place in the final and the prize money."

Kakarott got up sharply and walked to the other contestants, surprising the official. In the Contestant area was a short bald nose-less boy in an orange gi and a symbol stitched onto the front left side of the gi the same as Launch only to fit him, he was standing next to Roshi and a blue haired girl who wore the same Orange Gi as Launch.

He heard speaking "I can see now why I was so soundly beaten by that Tien, he went toe to toe with Gohan . And he as you say is only slightly weaker than you." Roshi turned to the bald kid "Krillin, don't look down on yourself that you are weak. Because your not, but now you have learnt a valuable lesson, that there will always be someone stronger than your self, so you must keep pushing to improve your skills and strength."

Krillin sighing " yeah I suppose"

Kakarott announced himself "Well if isn't Roshi, last time I saw you, I beat you and your friends into a bloody pulp. Care to join into the fray after I win the final, and get some revenge?"

Roshi "Mind if I bring all my friends students along with? And why only after the Final?"

Kakarott smirked "I like money, that's why after the final, then we can have a battle with everyone and maybe, just maybe your numbers might overwhelm me. But I have to warn you, I haven't rested on my larols?, lorals?, yes that's the word laurels, I've constantly been training, so brace yourselves for hells of fun. Get Gohan, Shen and Tao as well."

Roshi grimaced at the monsters confidence, though it was better than waiting for the next slaughter of a whole village and military detachment just to have attention to gain a fight with the strongest warriors.

Kakarott had left but Roshi was still confused, the child he thought as he remembered the news broadcast, he thought was a demon like Piccolo before him. But it puzzled him during their fight in the village that he was so interested in Gohan's mention of the tournament, it was almost as if the child did what he did for the sole purpose to get a challenging fight. It was weird that the child despite just having wiped out an entire village with no remorse just did it to attract attention of the strongest warriors, then the moment an easier way to find a fight was found, through the tournament, he accepted it, he even followed the rules of no killing. Now the child was offering a free for all battle with all their students and all masters against him. It truly was messing with his mind.


	25. Chapter 25 The Final

Im running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th october all new patrons get their Oc included in one of my stories of their choice. details are on my profile page.

* * *

The Final

Next up to the stage were Gohan and Tao, the Announcer as always hyped up the fight between the two. As the two stood across from each other they eyed each other's weaknesses, since they trained together along with Shen and Roshi they had determined each other's weaknesses, they each stood silently waiting and calculating.

Then the Announcer called start and Tao launched at Gohan. Quickly Gohan raised a block. Tao's fist connected with the block then his fist shifted and gripped Gohan's forearm. Gohan reacted by jumping back, pulling Tao with him, with Tao off balance he Kicked Tao in the face, but Tao used his other hand and blocked it. Taos eyes shone bright yellow and two thin ki beams shot out. Gohan shot up to the sky hovering, astonishing everyone, the beams just missed his feet as he flew up sharply, angry Gohan shouted "You trying to kill me?" Tao snickered trying to get Gohan angry and succeeding "Maybe." At that comment Gohan's eyes narrowed, he sealed his mouth and determined this needed to end now. Silently he charged a Kame hame ha, the blue ball grew in his hands at his side. Tao smirking that Gohan had fallen into his trap raised his hands forming a circle with Gohan in the centre charged energy in his body. Gohan then sharply shot straight down at Tao, Kamehameha at the ready. Tao smirking now knew he had this in the bag. Gohan fired the Kame Hame ha however to Tao's surprise it was not pointed at him but away from him, this confused the mercenary for just enough time for Gohan to rocket towards Tao with a foot outstretched, the foot Collided with Tao's midsection with tremendous speed and power sending the mercenary straight into the turf creating a small crater. Gohan was proclaimed the winner by ring out.

When Gohan got back to the contestants area Roshi was there waiting "Good work out there Gohan, using a Kamehameha as a speed boosting attack technique smart, never would have thought of that myself."

Gohan calming himself down let his mouth form a smile.

Roshi then continued "There has been a new development with Kakarott. After the Tournament he intends to fight all of us and all of our students at once. So as a precaution I gave every single one of the students a sensu bean as well as informing them of its properties, only Chichi, Shen and Chaotsu were injured so they ate the bean straight away, everyone else has been told to only use theirs in a dire circumstance."

Gohan "Let's hope he continues to not kill."

Roshi "yeah, I hope so too, anyway here is your bean." Roshi then hands a Gohan a sensu from his pouch, Gohan then tucks it in his pants.

Then after some setup time it was Time for the Final match Gohan vs Kakarott. The announcer as always hyped up the match. Kakarott stood across from Gohan, the first human he ever met, yet he was one of the strongest people on the planet, Kakarott smirked at the memory of finally beating him after multiple failed attempts. Gohan stood watching the short, tailed, shirtless, scarred, teen before him smirking. "Thinking about when you finally beat me are you?"

Kakarott looked up eyes filled with joy at the memory "Yep, no sweeter victory than that one." Then his eyes hardened "I intend to end this quickly Old man, and get to the real fight."

Gohan smirked at his adversary, his plan had worked, he had prevented another massacre, by simply informing him about the tournament. Yes it was horrific that the entire town, police and military were massacred, but the child wanted a fight, he later heard from Shen that the kid flew around and attacked him. That meant the kid was looking for a challenging fight for a few years before the massacre, and from what he knew the Kid needed to fight, every time he fought him, he'd say the same thing. He was glad now and hoping that the tailed warrior will continue to appear at these tournaments to satiate his need.

The Announcer called start and Kakarott shot straight forward but to Gohan's surprise he attacked from

Above sending a kick his way. Gohan was sent flying towards the grass, Like Shen before him he tried stopping mid air, but to Kakarott's surprise when he was going to strike him into the ground, Gohan was already rocketing back towards the fighting stage with two yellow ki beams powering his movement.

The saiyan sharply flew to the stage, Gohan landed at the same time he did. Kakarott smirked at the display, this won't be as easy as the rest. This time Gohan charged at Kakarott, arriving at his left side, the saiyan threw a punch at the old man hitting him as he tried to block. The old man tried to punch and kick the saiyan in a flurry, only to hit him once, while the rest were blocked. The attack was barely felt, so Kakarott sent a Haymaker to hit Gohan's head, only for the old man to Rocket to the right using a Ki Blast, landing a decent punch to his face drawing blood before rocketing away. Kakarott smirked "Might have a bit o' fun before the real battle."

Kakarott then launched himself at Gohan, who in response Rocketed away, noticing this Kakarott swiftly angled his flight path to meet Gohan where he would be and sent a roundhouse kick. Gohan unable to respond fast enough was sent flying across the sky. Kakarott chased the old man with a wide grin on his face, when he caught up threw a barrage of Kicks and punches at Gohan aimed at his chest. Gohan managed to dodge some of them using ki rocket boosts but most landed, the old man himself managed to land a few rocket boosted punches as well. Kakarott having fun and his blood boiling from all the combat sent a strong punch that hit Gohan's face both drawing blood and disorienting the man. Gohan rocketed away and slapped himself to get back in the game, but as he was reoriented he noticed Kakarott hovering in front of him. The saiyan while smiling shifted to a smirk "It's time to end this, I can't wait for the real battle." The air swirled around the tailed teen flinging around leaves and dust before the wind just as suddenly died and all the leaves and dust fell.

The child had powered up Gohan knew, but by how much he couldn't say for certain, he needed to not be in a combat situation to sense his power.

The child vanished and before Gohan knew what happened he was struck in the gut and curb stomped slamming into the dirt surrounding the stage and bounced before finally settling on the ground.

The announcer shouted "There we have it folks Our Champion for the twenty second World Martial arts Tournament, The strongest under the heavens is Kakarott." The crowd roared as they cheered and clapped their hands. Gohan was stretchered out by tournament Medics.

The announcer turned towards Kakarott "Now that you have won the Tournament, would you like to tell us something about yourself?"

Kakarott smirking remembering what he did a few years ago just to get a challenging fight stated "You should already know who I am." He couldn't believe that none recognised him, he caused a massacre on live tv, how were they not recognising him?

The announcer looked mystified, yes the name did seem familiar but he just couldn't place it and now that he mentioned it his hair and tail struck a cord as well.

As if to answer the thoughts in the crowds and Announcers mind Kakarott continued " I am Kakarott, I wiped out the entirety of Orange Village, the People in blue with their loud cars as well as the entire military. Do you remember me now?"

The Jubilation died as suddenly as it started maybe even faster as the realisation kicked in. "Now I want my pay check."

In shock the Announcer just handed over the check, the camera man on reflex took Kakarotts picture in shock. The whole crowd stood silent in shock then after processing, survival kicked in and they started rushing towards the exit, screaming.

Kakarott smirked "Finally, that's what should of happened yesterday, you people are real slow on the uptake. It's almost a miracle that your race survived to this day over the eons of evolution. Thank you wild life Documentaries."


	26. Chapter 26 The Real Fight

The Real Fight

As the arena cleared Kakarott made his way to Gohan's location in the hospital, a couple of doctors were looking intently at the mans body to decipher any problems, suddenly Gohan woke up and pulled out a strange green bean from his pockets. The young saiyan thought nothing of it until after a few chews the mans injuries instantly disappeared. Kakarott couldn't believe his eyes, the strange green bean healed him, taking note he walked forwards "So Gohan where is everyone? I wish to have a challenge."

Gohan smiled wirily after closing his eyes and concentrated "well you'll get one alright, as we speak they are massing out side the Tournament area."

Kakarott thought for a second and sensed for powers, indeed he felt the a large amount of power emanating from a location with many high powers.

"Yeah, I can feel them, since you seem all ready to go let's go join them, I can't wait to beat you a third or is it fourth time old man? No matter what, I'm going to beat you again that's for sure."

Gohan chuckled but remained or Tao had they seen him being so cordial with the mass murderer would have added him to their kill lists. Gohan knew If they caught Kakarott off guard, they will surely kill him, Gohan didn't know what to make of it, hopefully he won't be aware of it until it's too late to make a decision.

Kakarott flew out to the area where the powers were and surprisingly all the ones he had fought had no injuries whatsoever. Thinking to himself 'it's that damn bean, they each must have one, got to keep my eye out.'

Scanning his head across he noticed the Black haired girl Chichi, Yamcha, the blonde woman Launch in her orange gi, Krillin standing next to Roshi with Tien, the bald pale child Chautsu standing next to both Shen and Tao. Kakarott was surprised not to see the blue haired woman in orange gi that looked similar to Launch. Kakarott confused "Where is the blue haired fighter?"

Krillin and Roshi looked confused so Roshi asked" What blue haired fighter, we are it besides Gohan."

Kakarott annoyed at his intelligence being insulted "The blue haired fighter who was next to you when I came to talk with you, she is almost the exact same size as Launch."

Roshi's head turned to launch and his eyes widened in understanding "Oh you're confusing Blonde Launch with Blue Launch, they are the same person, when Launch sneezes her personality changes along with her hair."

Kakarott's eyes narrowed "Don't bullshit me old man, where is she?"

Roshi kept calm and restated " I am speaking the truth when launch sneezes her personality changes along with her hair from blue to yellow and vice versa."

Kakarott snarled "Don't use words I don't understand yet, to trick me, you plan to use her as part of your plan to take me by surprise. I'll just have to look out for that as well then."

Launch then herself butted in getting right in his face "Look Bucko, I Got no time for your theatrics, but it's true when I sneeze, I change."

Kakarott ignoring every word coming out of the blondes mouth,pushed her out of the way as Gohan appeared behind him.

Kakarott smirked hearing walking and smelling the mans musty smell on top of sensing Gohan's power approach "Now, let the fun begin." Without hesitation grabbed Launch by the throat and harshly squeezed, before using her as a club against Gohan's head, upon impact a loud sickening crack was heard as her spine snapped. "One down."Kakarott announced with a smirk before sending a powerful round house kick to Gohan sending the man flying.

Turning his attention to Shen he boosted his speed with a ki blast taking the crane hermit by surprise sending him away as well. Then taking into account Tao he shot forward but Tao blocked him and Roshi tried to hit him, and the other students were closing in. Kakarott released a huge blast of air knocking everyone away and sending a rocketing ki blast increasing Tao's reverse travel speed . Turning around and using the sound, heat presence and salty, musty smell that seemed to emanate from the loud shirted old man to determine where Roshi went. Kakarott chased after him using a rocket blast to boost speed. He Rocketed into Roshi Body slamming in to the old man then capitalised by launching a flurry of attacks including punches, kicks and tail strikes.

Half way through the barrage Roshi tried to block or parry hits only managing to stop some but most got through. Finishing the barrage the saiyan round house kicked Roshi using his entire current strength but the old man dodged. The saiyan flowed all the power from his failed kick into the second strike which hit creating instant devastation with his side caving in breaking bones. The force sent Roshi rocketing to smash into the ground. Kakarott made sure he landed by Firing a ki blast which pushed him to the ground at an even greater speed, Smirking Kakarott Shouted "That's what you get for trying to fool me."as he saw Roshi's body impact the ground creating a crater, but that wasn't the end of it, so much force was used that it caused Roshi 's body to bounce before finally settling, and start leaking blood.

Then from behind Kakarott noticed the wind blew more strongly, and felt a couple of heats flying towards him.

Sharply turning while still keeping tabs on Roshi, the two flying towards him were The three eyed fighter Tien and the pale child Chaotsu.

Both of them charged at him, so he waited,Tien tried punching him with his left and kicking using his right, his left turned out to be feint. Unfortunately for them Kakarott knew a feint when he saw one and grabbed both Tien's Right kick with his tail Left arm with his right hand, as that happened Chaotsu had flown behind Kakarott and threw his own barrage of attacks. Kakarott smirked as the weak barrage pounded his back "Yes, just a little lower, your a great massager."

Tien struggled to get out of the saiyans grip, finally giving up he struck the saiyan with his right hand, the fist impacted the saiyans head, but the saiyans head turned and pushed it back. Still smirking Kakarott "And you think you could damage me?" With that he sharply spins around and released his grip on the Triclops, launching him straight into Chaotsu and to add insult to injury vanished and appeared above them, before they could do anything he round house kicked the two to the ground followed by a ki blast, rocketing them to smash into the ground with Chaotsu landing on top of Tien. Their bodies hit the ground and bounced in the air before they settled on the ground Tien landed left to the original impact near Chaotsu who landed right of the impact , he noticed some blood starting to leak out of the duo. Just then he noticed Roshi's arms move searching in his pockets. But then a few rocks came at him, reflexively he dodged and noticed that Krillin, Yamcha and Chichi were the ones that did so. Ignoring them for the time being he shot down to Roshi, just as he was about to put a small green bean in his mouth. Kakarott swiped the bean out of the mans hand, "Interesting, relying on a bean to get better, like Gohan, He swallowed a bean just like this and his wounds instantly healed."

Roshi's mouth dropped "What he told you?"

Kakarott smirked "No, I just am incredibly tuned into my surroundings and sneaky. He didn't even know I was there."

Kakarott noticed Tien stirring and just about pulled a green bean out of his pocket. Kakarott swiped the bean out of his hand and flew up, out of a twenty metre jumping range, "No, none of that, bad human", he joked as he continued Smirking.

Tien shouted "What I can't hear."


	27. Chapter 27 The Real Fight Part 2

The Real Fight part 2

Previously

Kakarott had won the Tournament after beating Gohan, having already arranged a battle after the Tournament with all the Masters and Students of the Crane and Turtle schools, having met Gohan after their battle, Saw something odd as he sneaked around Gohan are a sensu bean which healed him instantly. Kakarott being ever vigilant and untrusting took that information and kept that knowledge to himself. Later he met the group with Gohan arriving after and began fighting, as they began being beaten down they resorted to using their sensu beans however, Kakarott armed with the information about the sensu and it's effects remained Vigilant and stole the beans just before being used. He had just sent flying Gohan, Shen, Tao And Roshi with precise and powerful strikes to separate them, then the students charged to attack and Kakrott released a blast of air knocking them away. He then chased after Roshi, beat him down, then the crane students attacked and he beat them down as well as taking both Roshi's and Tien's beans.

Just then Gohan, Tao and Shen were finally flying towards him.

Kakarott turned and shouted "Took your Time." A few more Rocks from Chichi, Krillin and Yamcha were dodged, not taking his eyes off of the Old men approaching "Seriously, Go home, children, your not even a threat, you can't even fly so buzz off."

Kakarott waited as they approached

And after they neared combat range Shen and Tao charged forward sending piercing Dodonpa attacks. Kakarott grabbed both beams with his hands eliciting a grimace before sending the blasts back to their owners at even greater speeds. Reacting quickly the two managed to instantly drop and avoid the attacks. Kakarott went at them flying down then three large heat presences were felt, one from Tao one from Shen and another one presumably Gohan, then suddenly he was peppered with shrapnel from a mid air explosion that just bounced off his skin. In the corner of his eye he saw Launch standing up unassisted using an anti aircraft cannon. Ignoring her he turned his attention to the three heat presences

that suddenly shot at him. He was hit by two blasts of air that forced him down and carved a square shaped hole as well as a wide blue beam. In the dust cloud he couldn't see anything though the heat presences were now half the strength they were, the musty smell of the three old men were grouped next to each other, Roshi's smell was separate and his heat presence was weak. Kakarott could feel his whole body was covered in cuts and first degree burns, everything was sore, but nothing compared to the last real battle. He shot out of the dust cloud using rocket blasts to increase his speed and smashed into the three clotheslining them and making a pile of bodies. Seizing his advantage he punched and kicked each one of them at least once before moving on to the next one starting with Shen, then sent an kick to Tao and a punch to Gohan. They tried to block but the attack was too fast, Kakarott this time attacked two of the old men at the same time preventing them from attacking and forcing them on the was attacked with a kick to the balls and Tao was hit with a Headbutt breaking his nose causing them to reel in pain, turning his attention to Gohan he kneed him in the Solar plexus, Gohan had rocketed away but it was too slow the attack had hit, Kakarott Kicked Tao in the throat, he then punched Shen in the Kidney and Gohan was ki blasted in the throat. The saiyan then feigned an attack at Taos heart and instead Round house kicked Tao and Gohan Rocketed in trying to land a punch instead was punched in the kidney. The saiyan followed up by another round house kick that slammed Tao and Shen's heads together.

All three now disorientated tried flying back, so Kakarott mercilessly flew forward and sent a haymaker that contacted Shen's Kidney, forcing him smashing into his brother, another kick and the two were forced to crash into Gohan, with them all smashed together while falling, Kakarott round house kicked the group to the ground and Sent a Rocketing ki blast that dramatically increased the speed of their fall by pushing them down to the ground. On Impact it generated a large crater and all three were forced to bounce once they hit the ground inflicting injuries on each other as they crashed together before finally landing around the original impact point with blood leaking out of them.

Tao Shouted "What are you doing Turtle students attack him already."

Kakarott smirking lowered himself to the ground landing behind them and keeping an eye on Tao's hands. Wanting to instil fear he clenched his fists and Roared from the back of his throat, wind swirled around him kicking up dust and debris as they swirled around him. Kakarott smirked "You really wanna fight this?" Gohan still barely conscious felt the power it was many times the strength of his most powerful Kamehameha nevermind his maximum power, it sent chills into his body that radiated fear.

Then Kakarott after powering up, dropped his power down to lower than what it was to match the total powers of the children before him.

Yamcha was beyond frightened this guy single handedly took out everyone including all the masters and he wasn't even at full strength, though he couldn't sense powers yet there was no need, the pressure that emanated when the wind kicked up was enormous.

Krillin however while visibly shaking in fear "It doesn't matter how strong you are, what you did to that town was horrific someday someone will be battle-smart enough to make you pay."

Kakarott suddenly without warning his power spiked and he vanished, appearing before Tao, who was beyond shocked, having just pulled out the bean, the saiyan swiped the bean out of his hands and kicked his head knocking him out. He vanished again appearing before the students, he ordered with a stern commanding voice "Hand over your beans now and I won't break anything."

Yamcha, Launch, Chichi and Krillin were shocked, in pure fear Yamcha handed over his bean, however Krillin stood there almost like he was calculating but after a moment stated "It doesn't matter whether I hand you this bean as you already have so many already." He then handed over his bean. At that moment the Saiyan's eyes narrowed and vanished again appearing before Chaotsu who had a bean next to his mouth before the saiyan swiped it away. He appeared before them smirking "Now let's see how good you are, come at me." As he instantly lowered his power to their total combined power readying for some fun.

Launch, Chichi and Krillin didn't hesitate and shot forwards,Chichi and Launch attacked the saiyan in a telegraphed way while Krillin seemed to do the same, however just before he was in range for a punch he dropped and rolled taking the saiyan by surprise landing a haymaker on the Solarplexes. This one surprise allowed both Launch and Chichi to land one hit each, Launch used a Haymaker landing on Kakarott's face while Chichi kicked the saiyan in the balls. That last one caused Kakarott to bend over in pain, the three then took the opportunity to land one more punch each however taking them by surprise Kakarott's arms shot up and caught their attack before Chichi could land her punch his tail uppercutted her chin knocking her head back and forcing her to take a step back. Righting himself he charged at the group clotheslining Launch and Krillin before body slamming into Chichi and pummelling her into a bloody pulp, bones cracked with each strike rendering her with cuts all over her face and body, blood was leaking out of all of the cuts. With the woman down he went after Krillin and Launch, the blonde tried to kick and punch at the same time but Kakarott quickly grabbed both at the same time, this allowed Krillin to get a punch in, hitting Kakarott's kidney, but in response the saiyan once again used Launch as a weapon throwing her right at Krillin and adding a quick Rocket blast that pushed Launch even faster slamming into Krillin causing them to bounce and tumble along the ground banging into each other and the ground multiple times until they skidded to a halt in a pile of bodies and blood.

The only one left not horrifically mangled was Yamcha who simply turned and ran scared for his own life. Kakarott seeing him run caused him to laugh "Look at that, even the women had more balls than that one. Next Time FIGHT BACK."and fired a ki blast piercing his shoulder," What a waste, a higher than average power with the mental fortitude of a fly. Even the short one had more backbone, though I could smell the fear reek from him, still fought. " He turned his attention to Roshi and Gohan "Now tell me where did you get these beans?"


	28. Chapter 28 Earths strongest

Earths strongest under the heavens

Previously

Kakarott defeated all the earths strongest warriors in a free for all battle. Only Yamcha didn't fight and ran, his reward was a ki beam.

Roshi looked horrified "Why?That was unnecessary, he was running away."

Kakarott laughed "That's the exact reason why. He had power he could have fought, he thought if he didn't fight he'd get away left his friends injured and just ran, if he dies he deserves it. Now tell me where did you get these beans."

Roshi narrowed his eyes "What will you do once you get it?"

Kakarott smirked "Getting stronger to kill Frieza, Looks like I'll have to leave this planet to grow stronger, though, I'll come back to collect more." Then an idea struck his mind "You know this Frieza I talk about, he employed or enslaved us Saiyans, we purged entire planets of their population for him to sell to rich races that needed extra planets. Then he broke broke his promise to not kill us. He probably has other races doing the same work as we speak, if they were to find this planet, what do you think will happen?"

Roshi "You're serious aren't you."

Kakarott "Yes, and the point I'm making is I have the strength and skill to protect this planet, for a price."

Roshi "The beans, the Price is the sensu beans isn't it."

Kakarott smirked "Right on the Money, though I would love Luxury accommodations and food made available for every visit."

Roshi sighed in resignation "The beans are located on Korin's tower, if you give me a bean I can show you."

Kakarott smirk dropped "I've got a better idea, I carry you and you tell me where to fly." He grabbed Roshi lifted him on his shoulders after looking for weapons, and put a hand over the pocket containing all the beans, to protect against stealing.

After a few hours of following directions they made it to the tower.

As they landed a raspy voice was heard "So, How did it go?" Kakarott followed the voice down stairs and as he turned the corner at the bottom he was met with the sight of a white chubby cat standing on two legs using a wooden staff standing next to a large bag of sensu beans.

Kakarott eyed the surprised cat "So you're Korin." He placed Roshi down showing some respect for the man. "Roshi tell Korin our deal."

Roshi then explained "There are worse warriors out there in space, Kakarott here wants to kill their leader for revenge of his races near extinction, he is willing to protect our planet for the price of a supply of sensu beans, every time he visits."

Korin eyed the saiyan but as he did so the saiyan shot two eye beams just above his head "Just give me the beans and I'll be out of your tower." Carefully Korin grabbed a small bag the size of a Tennis ball and filled it with beans before handing it to Kakarott. The saiyan then smirked "Thanks." Before flying out sharply.

Kakarott flew to his capsule house and had a bath feeling surprisingly disappointed for the first time after a true fight, they were so weak now they couldn't even give him a Zenkai with their powered up ki attacks. Thinking back on the name of the attack he created the Block buster, it was such a bad name, maybe block breaker, breaker ball he'll have to chose a better name, because it is a great move, leaving his opponents wide open to a fast precise attack like a Dodonpa.

Fully clean he got dressed in his family armour feeling confident that now that he was the strongest on the planet it wouldn't be damaged.

His armour had a black chest plate, with Yellow shoulder Guards, it had three yellow guards, one protecting his crotch, and one protecting each thigh leg almost to the knee. He put on wrist guards that covered from his wrist to almost his elbow, it had white accents on both ends and the main colour between the accents was black. His boots as always were black with white accents on the tip of the toes and at the top of the boot ,as well as his black spandex like shorts.

Wrapping his tail round his waist he flew looking for something to do.

Kakarott thinking to himself "I could leave this planet, but I still haven't mastered my Ozaru form. The moment I have at least full control with all actions I'll leave this planet. Till then I'm going to see how much Gold I can make through both River mining it and clearing Villagers threats." He then took off flying.

On the way to a random village that he had yet to go to but had flown by during his travels, he noticed a few men in black suits causing damage to a store and pushing around a store owner. Flying down he startled the men, and they all pulled out pistols. The tallest one asked "Who are You?"

Kakarott grinned maliciously "The name's Kakarott" most of the men recoiled at the name remembering the statement the teen made at the tournament as well as recalling the vision from the Orange Village massacre. Shakily they pointed their guns at him one asked. "what do you want?"

Kakarott "Oh that's easy, I wanna fight something and get paid at the same time."

One of them got an idea and asked "Well our bosses have a bounty for two women for ten million dollars each dead or alive. Interested?"

Kakarott rubbed the back of his head and thought before answering "sure I'm game. What do they look like, you got a picture, a name or an address ?"

The gangster slowly pocketed his gun and pulled out two pictures. Taking the pictures and Looking at them Kakarott immediately recognised the two "Brianna and Shaniel ?"

The gangster looked worried "you know those two?"

Kakarott smirked "I might just pay a visit." He then turned towards the store owner "What can you offer me to get rid of your current problem?"

The store owner looked shocked and the Gangsters didn't know what to do. Shakily the store owner pressed a button twice opening a secret draw containing super expensive gold and platinum cased watches and different coloured diamond jewellery housed mainly in Gold while some were housed in Platinum. Then another secret Draw opened and it was filled with stolen military firearms and some advanced weapons that Kakarott had never seen before. Then secret panels on the walls opened up with all sorts of military hardware, rpg launchers, mortars, missile launchers, mini guns , heavy machine guns, light machine guns, sniper rifles, fifty calibre sniper rifles, armoured ammo vests, un armoured ammo vests, pocketed Kevlar pants, holsters, knives and sheaths. Carelessly he walked over took all the gold accessories and stored them in a capsule. He then picked up an assault rifle that had a glowing green light, examining it he saw it had two metal rods attached to the barrel, with about thirty cylinders spread all over the hand guard and stock. He turned off the safety switching to semi auto and fired a single shot. The gun went off as per normal with a loud bang and a flash but out of the barrel he couldn't see the bullet as it ripped a Gangster apart, his legs fell to the floor without a torso or any upper body parts that could be seen.

Thinking to himself "Interesting, these could be useful against Frieza's soldiers which he should have a lot of and should have a decent strength."

Kakarott noticing the gangsters slowly moving disappeared as the gangsters fired at where they saw him, but the bullets flew through him as if he were a ghost. One guy shouted with glee "Yeah Got 'im."

But suddenly a fist appeared through his chest eliciting a strange sound from his vocal cords "guak." The others turned and fired on reflex emptying the rest of their bullets, but only managing to hit their now bullet ridden comrade. Kakarott appeared behind them and tapped one in the shoulder, causing him to scream, the others turned and fired their guns only for them to click empty.

Kakarott reappeared behind another and smashed the mans head into his shoulders making it so that the mans ears were at the same level as the shoulders and the jaw was buried within the chest of the corpse. The corpse fell on his knees and stayed that way. The rest tried to run but the saiyan reappeared and kicked one off his feet before karate chopping the man in half. Moving to the last target The tailed teen charged forward and grappled him wrapping his arms round the gangsters waist, twisted round and arced his back pile driving the gangsters head onto the ground snapping his neck. Kakarott turned back to the store owner smirking "Got to love Wrestling, gives me lots of ideas."As he picks up and rests the Strange gun on a shoulder pointing it away from the store owner with the barrel pointing backwards."Now Where do I get bullet refills for this thing?"

I just set up a face book page called i am the one and only lucian, I want to meet the community that reads my stories.


	29. Chapter 29 Arming up for a future War

Arming up for a future war.

Previously Kakarott found a town and found a way to get paid twice, one by helping a store owner by killing goons and two by getting a bounty from the goons harassing the store owner.

The store owner calmed himself down and replied to his question "Well the bullets used are actually quite common, it uses 6.5 x 39 millimetre rounds, here have a military supply box with five thousand two hundred loose rounds.

One thing you should know with that weapon, as I test all my stock is that it can only shoot thirty rounds before the gun needs to be recharged with this charger. You first open this panel on the stock of the rifle here." Motioning to its location and opening it, continuing on "then you plug the charger into the socket, making sure the charger is connected to a power source. Then you wait for the charger light to show thirty green lights and the gun is ready for battle."

Kakarott looked at the weapon "so you are saying that I can only kill thirty people before this thing becomes useless."

The store owner looking worried "Well not unless you have more weapons like that." Quickly he began searching for similar weapons, he disappeared out the back and luckily he came out with a push cart lift with a crate of pistols with a similar modification, except the pistols looked like they had a second magazine looking thing made up of cylinders.

"Here they are, " showing off the crate.

Kakarott curious "how did you manage to get these weapons, I've never seen anything like them."

The store owner smiled "what weapons? These are no weapons, the only weapon I have is my own, that I have a licence for." He then motioned to the stolen guns and said "Only "jewels" are stocked here"

Kakarott not really understanding but going with the flow replacing the word guns with jewels" so how did you get these strange "Jewels"".

The owner smirked

"my friends were "gifted" these and they "re-gifted" these to me"

Kakarott sick of the code words then asked "If any one is listening, know that in two seconds this will stop."

Closing his eyes he felt lots of weak people walking around, but he felt four weak people all close together staying still. Suspicious Kakarott flew out the door and landed next to a van where inside was computer equipment and people with headphones listening. Without hesitation Kakarott raised a hand and let out a blast leaving only a crater of glassed rock before flying back.

Kakarott then walked back into the store. "There all dead you can talk normally."

The store owner looked shocked "You mean you killed the cops? You stupid idiot that will bring more heat and attention that I don't want."

Kakarott rolled his eyes "I nuked the military what's the local police gonna do?"

It was then that the store owner recognised him and his eyes widened "Kakarott, the crazy bastard who massacred orange village and every responding agency is you. No wonder you don't care about the police."

Kakarott shrugged his shoulders then asked "so again how did you get the strange guns?"

The man sighed "I have a guy in the military and a crew that sneaks into military bases and steals what they can with the help of the military guy. The most recent heist they stole a series of key cards that allowed them access to a secret military facility within a normal base which stored crates of these weapons, they managed to steal a crate of each plus a crate of ammunition boxes for each type of weapon, they got out unseen and undetected."

Kakarott looked at the pistols and grabbed the whole lot of them from the crate.

"I need to be able to shoot lots of these high speed rounds so I'll take all of them, they are all loaded right?"

The store owner "yeah, I loaded and charged them myself, do you really need all of them?"

Kakarott ignored the question and grabbed a pair of combat pants with pockets all over pulling them on, and a combat vest also with lots of pockets, he put one gun in each of the pockets pocketing 16 advanced hand guns he then grabbed a belt and four gun holsters, with all being right handed, he then picked up four more pistols and holstered them. He then grabbed a knife and cut into the back of the vest creating four crude gun holes which he then filled with an equal amount of advanced pistols then pulled the vest on . Now he had twenty four pistols each holding twenty rounds totalling four hundred and eighty rounds. Looking around and unable to fit any more places to put guns he stated "looks like that's as many as I can carry, there's no more space left"

He then grabbed a knife sheath designed to put in boots, sheathed the knife and put it in his right boot, before covering the knife handle with the pants.

The store eyes brightened when he said that as he knew there were far more advanced pistols in the crate."so I guess that's as many as you need, say I'll give you another military supply box of these pistol bullets, they take 5.7 x 9 millimetre rounds. This supply box will give you sixteen thousand two hundred loose rounds."

Kakarott grinned "good plenty to practice with."

I thank you for the reviews would you check out my facebook page

I am the one and only Lucian fanfic writer

or for short Lucianfanficwriter

I'd really appreciate it, Thank you.


	30. Chapter 30 Revelations

Authors note.

Reading the reviews i thank The guest about chapter five reading through i realised that i did not fully describe that he saw the rambo like scene when he got salt. it has been updated.

Revelations

Kakarott stored all the ammo and new equipment and clothing in capsules before flying out of the store searching for Brianna and Shaniel. He flew to the mercenaries base location. The place was as lively as he remembered it. Flying down caused everyone to freeze in shock. A few seconds passed but no one dared to move. Kakarott finally spoke up "I'm looking for Brianna and Shaniel. Do any of you know where they are?"

One of the bravest women stepped up and answered "Kakarott, both Shaniel and Brianna have left to destroy the group of organised criminal organisations known as the FAMILY. It spans the globe and they left to take it down a month ago. From what we've seen on the Tv she has already taken out one of the criminal organisations that make up the FAMILY. In the icy North There were a series of massacres on suspected Criminal businesses and a few mansions of suspected Leaders and lieutenants. Last time they made contact Brianna said they were heading West."

Kakarott then asked "do you know any linked organisation targets that they might be at, I have business with them."

She then wrote down names and addresses on a pad of paper. Kakarott gritted his teeth in anger knowing he still couldn't read their language. "Right, you're coming with me and show me exactly where they are."

The woman tried to get out of it" You don't need me, nothing can harm you." Kakarott grabbed her"Hold on to the info and me if you don't wanna fall" causing her to shout "What?" and he shot off into the sky. Seeing the ground get smaller she immediately clung for dear life.

Kakarott flew west looking at the woman she had shut her eyes in fear. Then West city was quickly becoming closer. Kakarott ordered "Open your eyes, and tell me where the best location to find them is, direct me there."

The woman slowly opened her eyes and saw they were hovering above West City, steeling herself she gulped and looked over the written locations. "They would probably start at the business fronts probably the north most ones and follow the delivery of cash to the hidden warehouses, before attacking."

Kakarott again ordered "Well then direct me to their locations."

He followed her directions and waited hours, then a full day passed, taking time to train he ordered the woman to call him when they show up, via a phone he took possession of during one of his jobs.

Weeks and months passed with no news, bored he took other jobs,

One job lead him back to the town he destroyed, some bandits were hiding in a nearby woodland area.

He noticed they had fully rebuilt as he flew passed, stopping to see for a proper look what he saw shocked him, he saw faces that belonged to people that he massacred. "What is going on here?" He mentioned under his breath "They are all supposed to be dead, I remember every face of every person I killed and they are all alive. Why are they alive?"

He flew down scaring everyone into their homes and nearby buildings emptying the streets except for a few old people.

Kakarott yelled "I want answers, why are you all alive? I killed you all so tell me NOW."

An old man slowly made his way towards Kakarott relatively unafraid, "What you gonna do kill us again? The other side was not so bad, it did have some drawbacks. There is nothing you can do that can scare us."

Kakarott annoyed "Killing you all would be boring and I don't get paid, so you're not worth it, I just want to know how this is possible."

The old man "I honestly don't know, one second I was in heaven reunited with my family, the next I was alive again back in the town. "

Kakarott intrigued "Can you tell me anything else unusual?"

Old man "well when I looked up the sky was black then it cleared."

Kakarott "So you were brought back and the sky was black, that means whatever is at play here has to do with the sky turning black."

Mystified Kakarott stood there thinking what could do this, then an idea "It's got to be some sort of wish granting magic like a genie or something. Who would even know?"

He then took off to complete the job.

Two full years passed, he had grown in strength and size to two metres tall entering adulthood. He got a call from the woman staking out waiting for Brianna and Shaneil for him, he had paid her an average wage.

"Kakarott, I just saw Brianna and Shaneil follow a car. I'll follow them and keep the line open."

Kakarott stopped his training and flew to her location, she was looking at a tablet. Announcing himself he asked "Where are they?"

The woman looked up and stated "They seem to be heading for the dock area, driving a military ute."

Kakarott then ordered "You're coming with me, direct me to where they are." Picking her up he flew up and watched multiple roads, after half an hour of flying, he heard an explosion and the tell tale sounds of gunfire coming from a distance.

Still with her clasped in his arms he flew directly to the source. The source was in an industrial district with factories and warehouses, in one ware house in particular had been almost fully demolished by explosives, and survivors were firing their weapons at the ones responsible. Looking at where they were shooting he saw Brianna ducking and weaving between the bullets and firing her own gun, with each few trigger pulls a man or two would fall down dead. Hiding in a corner he saw Shaniel popping up firing a pistol killing a gangster and moving to another position before doing the same.

Kakarott just hovered there in amazement last time the two were like every other human but now they both had near the strength of Gohan when he last fought. In a few minutes all the gangsters were dead and the two looked up and saw a two metre tall adult Kakarott hovering there with one of their comrades from the mercenary company, a whole metre taller than when they met him the first time.

Brianna shouted. "Put her down carefully NOW."

Kakarott smirking "now why should I do that?"

Brianna "because she is a bystander, besides your here to collect on my bounty aren't you?"

Kakarott "yeah, I need currency to buy Gold before I leave this planet."

Brianna looked at him funny unsure what he meant.

Shaniel getting an idea but completely missing what he said spoke up "Why don't you take us to the mobsters, get the money then kill them all? That way you get your money and a fight while we stay free."

Kakarott thought for a second before announcing "I want to see what you two are made of to have such a high bounty."

Brianna nervous but angry "don't think for a second that I'll go down easy"

Kakarott laughed "I hope you don't."

He then lowered the woman to the ground and released her, letting her run off. The saiyan let the humans make the first move, Brianna slipped on some brass knuckles and let out a shout as she charged him, throwing punches that were blocked, but thanks to the metal knuckles the strikes packed more of a punch than he expected.

Then out of the corner of his eye as he blocked Brianna's strikes, he saw Shaniel rest a large thick rifle on a crate, shoulder it and aim at him.

Brianna shouted in anger throwing a haymaker "hey, don't think you can look away and not be hit." Kakarott blocked it with his fore arm, then focused on the corner of his eye, the rifle seemed to have two long metal rods welded to the barrel sticking out a metre, wires were connected to the

Rods and connected to a large cylinder which was in turn connected to a car battery bolted on the stock. The rifle seemed to have similar yet cruder modifications to the advanced pistols and assault rifle he took.

Brianna threw lots of fast punches hoping some would get through, but at this point Kakarott had figured out her pattern of attacks and was constantly blocking her every strike. Even though he was facing her, his eyes were focused some where else.

Then Kakarott saw Shaniel's finger move and his instincts kicked in , he suddenly twisted and a super fast round that was too fast for him to see flew past him, just missing his cheek. Then a deafening boom erupted from Shaniel's location, louder than any hand held weapon he had ever heard fired.

Which was soon followed by the medic frantically exclaiming "Shit Shit Shit Shit,"as she ducked behind the crates to hide again.

Kakarott shouted angrily "Not very smart Shaniel, I was just going to beat you up and leave you in the hospital but after you pulled that stunt," his voice became much deeper and thick with rage becoming much more intimidating " I'll leave you in the morgue."

Shaniel's body started sweating and shaking involuntary with fear the moment his voice changed.

Kakarott kicked Brianna aside sending her body slamming into crates then flew straight to Shaniel.

Seeing the raging tailed man shoot towards her she raised her arms in defence using all her strength. In a blink of an eye the tailed man smashed into her blocks sending her flying back slamming into crates and ripping her shirt. Her arms throbbed in pain but she was remarkably still alive. Seeing him coming towards her, she got in a basic defensive boxing stance protecting her head. He threw a haymaker into her gut violently causing her to double over, but surprisingly she noticed the arm twitch before it struck true. But as she came to that realisation, she came to another realisation as she felt more pain in more areas of her body, he was still attacking. Sharply she jumped back temporarily ignoring the pain and resumed her defensive stance.

Kakarott couldn't believe what he had just witnessed this relatively untrained human female had taken a beating at a third of his strength and she was not only still standing but had created distance and reformed her stance. Kakarott involuntarily smirked as he charged forward and threw a fast punch but to his surprise the punch was parried away by the woman, this involuntarily caused him to smile as he attacked throwing a feint haymaker and real chest aimed fast punch. He saw Shaniel try to parry the haymaker but was hit in the chest by his punch causing the rest of her shirt to fall off revealing her bra. Kakarott threw more feints and attacks aiming at her head, stomach, chest and legs tearing at her clothing and breaking all sorts of bones. After another feint and a kick to her chest, her bra broke revealing her bare breasts and caused her to collapse on the ground gritting her teeth and forcing her feet under her to get up.

Something stirred in Kakarott that he didn't understand, something primal in nature, his groin suddenly felt tight, intrigued he let the primal feeling take over. Suddenly he forced himself on Shaneil, grabbing her so she couldn't move her arms and tore off her pants and underwear, then he removed his armor and his battle shorts. Shaneil squirmed underneath but a quick sharp gut punch stopped that, then he started pleasuring her.

Then he felt a hard punch to the back of his head and heard Brianna shout "Get off Shaneil NOW."

With one arm he swung around and grabbed Brianna by the throat quickly cutting off her oxygen, she desperately tried to claw his hands off her neck but to no success, then Shaneil seeing her friend being strangled to death yelled "Stop strangling her, I will willing have sex with you if you let her go." As soon as she said that though Brianna slumped as he let go, feeling her energy he found it was low to almost non existent as she fell to the ground and he continued raping Shaneil.

Shaneil stayed silent as the violent Kakarott violated her, even though it felt amazing, she wanted him off her and she desperately wanted to run away, but he kept her in place as he had his way with her.

When he reached his climax inside her, she had reached hers and they both involuntarily groaned in pleasure.

When he finished he had a smile on his face as he asked "Wow what was that? Was that what mating is ?"

Shaneil couldn't believe her ears "What you don't know what sex even is and you raped me, don't bullshit me." As she wrapped her naked body up in whatever was left of her clothing and started limping away.

Kakarott innocently stated "I followed my instincts, and if I understand mating correctly this directly leads to brats. I wonder whether we are even able to have them?"

Shaneil looked even more horrified "

Oh fucking hell no, I won't have your babies and what the fuck you how can you call babies, brats."

Kakarott looked at her dead in the eyes. "That's the closest translation to my native language." Then his voice deepened becoming thick with rage once more "Don't even think of trying to kill the brat, if it forms. I will keep tabs, if I find that you are carrying my brat and you try to harm it, I will rip both your arms and legs off, force feed you until it is ready, then I'll rip the brat out your stomach and let them feast on your corpse for nourishment."

Leaving Shaneil frozen in pure fear,

he grabbed a bottle of water and washed his groin cleaning away the semen. Then quickly got dressed in his armour and battle shorts, tied up both Shaneil and Brianna, forcefully grabbed what remained of Shaniel's clothing then fixed her pants. After handing her the pants he took out his bear cape/cloak and force fully put it on her covering her top. He then force fully put her pants on and re secured her restraints.

Looking around he saw all the crates were filled with cash, so he picked up pretty much all he could see and stored it all in a capsule.

Grabbing them both he flew to a pay phone and contacted the number on the bounty.

You should check out my facebook page I am the one and only lucian fanfic writer I've posted my first drawing, go check it out, tell me what you think of it.


	31. Chapter 31 Getting Paid

If you like drawings related to dbz check out my facebook page

I am the one and only lucian fanfic writer

every time i complete a sketch i post it up, i hope to see you there.

Im running a pat reon campaign untill the 14th october all new patrons will get their oc included in one of my written stories of their choice and a drawing of their oc. details are on my profile page on fanfiction.

* * *

Getting Paid

Kakarott having gotten a meeting place to exchange the women for the bounty amount. Flew to the location.

He felt and saw two heat presences and the corresponding mobsters get out of a car carrying rifles and make their way on to the two top floors of different buildings. The car then turned a corner to hide in a T shaped alley way. Seeing that he was not yet noticed he landed in the middle of the square where they expected him to be. Then the heat signatures that were in the car turned the corner and into the car park area.

Four men wearing concealed standard pistols in suits, he could tell the guns were there from the jingling of the bullets inside the magazines and that he saw no protruding lines indicating rods.

Then a man in a blue three piece pin striped suit exited the car, he too only wore a concealed standard pistol.

"Well Hello Kakarott, I have yet the pleasure to make your acquaintance. As I have such a opportunity, I shall introduce myself, My name is Vito Di Angelo, and I must congratulate you on a job well done. We have tried many times with many men to subdue these two but they just don't die."

Kakarott smirked "THAT, is because they are STRONG." Emphasising the words.

Continuing "What will you do with them?"

Vito looked confused "It shouldn't matter they mean nothing to you."

Kakarott serious "Now hand over the money."

Vito "Now, now no need to be hasty, those who complete contracts get paid in full, Matteo get the money and hand it to our bounty hunter friend."

One of the men pulled out a case and walked to Kakarott. Vito then announced "Matteo show the man the rewards of his work." The man opened the case, and inside was packed with stacks of green currency. He then closed it.

Vito then announced "now to the exchange, drop the women and you will get your money."

Kakarott then added "Whatever you do to them, do not injure Shaneil, she may be carrying my brat.

then gently put Shaneil down and dropped Brianna.

Vito looked surprised "Shaneil was your girlfriend? And you handed her over any way, well money does talk."

Kakarott clarified "I fucked her last night forcefully."

Vito understanding "Oh so she means nothing to you but the potential child does. Interesting."

Matteo then walked over and handed Kakarott the money.

Kakarott took the money and took off into the sky landing within a heat sensing distance, a kilometre away.

Then he felt the two women's heat increase and waver, instantly he took off back there, and hid himself to see what was happening.

He saw Vito punching and kicking the awake but severely weakened Brianna, his men were about to do the same to Shaneil, instantly Kakarott shot forwards and one by one snapped the thugs heads, sliced them in two with his tail and crushed their heads with his hands. He stood in front of a shocked and horrified Vito. Kakarott's voice was deep and thick with rage "I told you not to harm Shaneil, the moment I leave this is what you do."

Vito composed himself "I was just about to order them not to touch her." Kakarott's response was to form a fist and slam it on Vito's head forcing it into his chest turning his neck bones into dust and sinking the head so deep into the chest that the nose was the same height as the shoulders. Before the snipers could get a shot off he vanished and appeared before one snapping his neck then vanishing and appearing before the other one and karate chopped his head off.

He vanished and appeared before the two women, removed their restraints and flew straight to the nearest hospital. Knowing that the two were a pair, where Brianna went Shaneil followed. If he wanted Shaneil to willingly cooperate, he couldn't let Brianna die. He rushed the two to the hospital, forced his way to the front of emergency and demanded they get treated.

The clerk behind the bullet proof screen ordered "Go to the end of the line like everyone else."

Kakarott punched the screen shattering it and grabbed the clerk by the throat "I AM KAKAROTT, I AM A FUCKING FORCE OF NATURE. ON A WHIM, I COULD BLOW THIS SHIT HOLE UP WITH A BLAST," forming a ki blast in his hand he continued "NOW TREAT THEIR INJURIES AND BROKEN BONES OR I'LL REDUCE YOURS TO DUST."

Gulping the clerk spoke into his communication device "sir we have a problem some dude with a tail called Kakarott brought in two injured females, he cut in front the line and demanded their treatment, when he was told to go back in line he destroyed the protector screen with his bare hands and formed light out of his hands from nothing. What do I do?"

The other end screamed out loud almost deafening the clerk "YOU IDIOT, THAT IS THE MONSTER KAKAROTT, THE TAILED CHILD THAT NUKED ORANGE TOWN AND THE MILITARY WITH HIS BARE HANDS. PREPARE A BED AND SEND THE BEST DOCTOR TO TREAT THEIR INJURIES, TREAT THEM AS PRIORITY ONE PATIENTS."

The clerk then dialled a number, talked into the phone then turned to Kakarott eyes filled with fear and said "Doctor Yanckovitch, Nurse Smith and Nurse Miller will see you in emergency room Alpha shortly. You go straight down that hall, you room is the first room on the right."

Kakarott grabbed the two women and carried them to the room, inside it had two beds all sorts of medical equipment including a defibrillator, but no doctor. He lay each on a bed, just as he finished three people came rushing in the room, one was a blue haired man wearing a white gown, a stethoscope round his neck and holding a clipboard, the two others both wore blue gowns, one was a blonde haired man and the other was a red haired woman.

The one in the white gown spoke first in a shaky voice "Let's take a look at their injuries."


	32. Chapter 32 Discovery

Discovery

After some number of hours both Shaneil and Brianna had casts over broken bones, broken ribs were repositioned and held in place with a special brace. But the moment their damaged body parts had been repositioned, braced or put in a cast. He made sure the doctors left and he force fed the two to eat a sensu bean each.

Shaneil shocked after seeing the effects "What the hell was that, I'm fully healed."

Kakarott "that was a sensu bean, incredibly rare, but very powerful. It can pretty much bring you back from the edge of death. The rest are for me."

Brianna "all my bones are fine now, I can move without pain, so I can take all these bloody casts and braces off."

Kakarott "So what you two gonna do now?"

Brianna "we'll get rid of the FAMILY and you stay way from us."

Kakarott "you can't make me do anything, I do what I want and go where I desire."

Shaneil "you better stay away from us "

Ignoring them Kakarott asked "what did this family do for you to want to purge them off the face of the planet. Humans don't usually kill on such a scale."

Brianna "long story short, they tricked us and sold us as prostitute slaves. Then we gutted our captures and escaped."

Kakarott "well have fun." At that he flew out of the hospital. But stayed within ki sensing range. While he waited for them to leave he made sure the wind was blowing away from them put on the clothes and advanced equipment and started practicing firing an advanced pistol at a tree thirty metres away. After an hour the two moved and arrived back at the mercenary camp and stayed there. Kakarott having emptied five advanced pistols followed them as they traveled and arrived. He once again made sure to stay down wind from them so the gun shots would not travel with the wind towards them. He was actually impressed with his progress after just a hundred rounds from completely missing the tree he began hitting it. Now that he could start again he began firing, every second shot hit the tree. Then the gun emptied, he then dropped it on the ground and quickly drew another pistol. He started again this time he hit two more times than before. By the time the gun emptied the last four shots all hit the tree with a wide spread.

Keen to hone his marksmanship he continued firing round after round, dropping and drawing gun after gun, until after four more guns were emptied he was hitting in a five centimetre diameter group. And the tree couldn't stand it anymore creaking and groaning till a sharp snap erupted from it. The tree collapsed to the side as gravity began ripping the tree apart, and the tree collapsed to the side.

Happy with his accuracy but wanting to ensure it wasn't a fluke he drew another gun and emptied it into the tree, though it was still standing a five centimetre diameter hole could be seen punched through the dead centre of the tree.

Feeling the wind shift towards them, he once again picked up and stored the empty guns in a capsule, and flew to a shoreline where the wind wasn't blowing towards them. Seeing seagulls flying about he pulled out another pistol and began firing, the birds desperately flew off. Having hit a few that were on the beach and turning them into a ball of feathers, he took off following the birds and emptied the gun, hitting a whole magazines worth, but not the ones he actually aimed at, quickly capsulising the pistol, drew another and tried aiming for where they would be. This time the remainder of the flock was wiped out and all the ones he aimed at died in an explosion of feathers. Capsulising the weapon he searched for any meat, unfortunately the power of the weapon was so great that nothing but feathers could be seen floating on the water. Satisfied with his accuracy and that the two will stay at the base the rest of the night, Kakarott flew to his capsule house.

"Now let's see what secrets are still to find in my battle sphere."

Opening the garage he walked to the white sphere with a red circular window. Opening a lever caused the pod to hiss out pressurised air, looking more intently inside he noticed little draws all over the pod, opening them all he found they were all filled to the brim with saiyan size ration packs marked with a symbol he recognised. "The Royal Mark, means they were made on Planet Vegeta." Looking around he noticed a thin small panel, pulling it down, it turned into a hidden area, inside was a remote with an instruction booklet written in Galactic standard.

After reading the booklet past the regular instructions from controlled flight, navigation, all button uses and locations. he got to an area of a function he didn't know about and realised "wow this has a function that can fly from where ever it is on the planet to my location." Thinking he was done he was about to close the book when a folded piece of plasticised paper flew out of the rear cover. It was in a runic language Saiyanji, his native language, immediately he opened it and read it, and was amazed at what it revealed. "Hell, I could have had a full moon every night, if I knew about this. This uses the remote control to activate a simulated full moon during the day or night through a specially modified plasma gun. Interesting the gun measures the oxygen content of the atmosphere and adjusts the plasma to the correct level before it fires. When it fires the plasma a specially modified minature magnetic Feild once it is out of range of the magnetic field the plasma expands, then the magnetic Feild activates and mixes the rest of the plasma forming a stable blutz wave plasma ball generator that simulates the full moon. It can even be used during the day or night. Caution. Not to be used during a natural full moon, will cause explosive expansion death. To use the Blutz wave plasma ball simulator follow these steps on the remote controller."

After looking at the instructions he, continued on reading, " One hundred uses before becomes just a skyward pointed plasma gun. To check number of uses remaining follow these steps on the remote controller."

After following the steps and viewing the amount of remaining uses" Really?, only five uses remaining. There is still one more function."

Turning the page he resumed "To use plasma gun as a regular ship weapon follow these steps on the remote controller."

He then carried the sphere out of the garage and placed it on the ground. "Let's do some testing shall we." He then removed the combat clothes and weapons, put the emptied weapons to charge, then flew out with controller and instructions in hand. He flew to his standard Ozaru transformation training area. Once he landed he followed the instructions to bring the battle sphere to his location. After seeing his coordinates on the remote, he set the same coordinates for the pod to land at. After a few seconds the sphere landed a few metres away, automatically the door opened. Then Kakarott flew a hundred metres away and followed the instructions to launch the simulated moon. Immediately he felt heat come from his ship as the plasma ball built up and fire then it exploded and mixed. Kakarott felt all stages of the process and figured out a way to mimic the process using only ki control. Then he readied his mind and looked up at the simulated moon. Soon he was a monster again a big hulking Ozaru wearing stretched armour, shorts, boots and wrist guards. He maintained control as he threw punch after punch, then he shifted to kicks throwing many before reverting to punches suddenly his Ozaru mind plagued him forcing him to retain control.

Upon regaining control he looked around surveying the damage, mentally he sighed in relief as he noticed the battle sphere was untouched. He then resumed physical training. Then he shifted to energy training, firing ki balls with his hands and firing a Block Buster attack( a singular blue ball of energy). He then fired a Kamehameha. Having no trouble with either he fired a purple beam of energy out of his mouth. Again not having trouble he resumed forming and throwing balls of energy, when suddenly he was once again attacked by his primal mind. Wrestling with it he retained control and anxiously looked around, his ship was untouched.

He continued like this for several hours getting attacked at least once an hour. Then the simulated moon ball dissipated and he transformed back exhausted. Looking towards his ship it had remained untouched.

Sighing in relief he ate a sensu bean, upon feeling its effect his exhaustion was replaced with feeling energetic. Remembering what he felt from the plasma gun he formed a white ball of ki, reducing his energy by a considerable amount, then sent it up and commanded "Now Burst and Mix. " with his will the ball exploded and came back together forming a simulated moon.

Then he used the remote and made the sphere travel to a coordinate approximately near to his capsule house location. When the ship launched he readied his mind and looked up embracing the pain of transformation to resume his training.


	33. Chapter 33 Reapercussions

Repercussions

The next day Kakarott hunted his breakfast and after an hour felt Shaneil and Brianna head back West.

It took a whole month of travel for them to reach west the trip Kakarott flew ahead of them, Trained during the day and every night, launched a moon ball to fully gain control of his Ozaru transformation.

Finally the City was in sight.

He followed them keeping within sensing range, a few uneventful hours passed until a loud echoing Boom resonated throughout the atmosphere. A small mushroom cloud rose from the Mansion district on the outskirts of West city.

After another hour another massive explosion rocked the city this time coming from the port. Then another hour passed which was followed by an explosion destroying the red light and entertainment district.

Then he felt their energies Going south. Only he felt Shaneils power was greater than before. Flying into a closer range to the point where he could clearly see her, he felt two energies coming from Shaneil. He was amazed, this species were compatible to breed with. Smirking he followed them then kept ahead of them. Again he trained during the day and launched his moon ball every night to gain full control.

By the time they reached South city, he had nearly mastered the transformation, but he still had one bout of losing control for each transformation.

After the two were finished South City was left with several craters all in different districts. And with no fanfare or remorse the women moved on heading towards East City.

During the month long journey Kakarott had mastered the Ozaru transformation finally, he was no longer plagued by any bursts of loosing control. He could leave if he wanted, but he had a child growing inside of Shaneil. He couldn't trust her to raise his child as a true saiyan should be raised, she didn't have his knowledge, and the child will not have knowledge implanted in them, they would have to be taught everything he knew, multiple languages and all the old fashioned way. The child was anchoring him to this planet, but he wanted to leave to find his brother. Balancing his options an idea occurred "I'll stay on this planet until l've taught the child everything they need to survive alone then I'll leave them to survive in the wilderness and give them the same message my father gave me but a bit changed, to survive, remove tail weakness, how to control the Ozaru form, and to grow stronger by the time I pick them up. And I damn well will make sure I pick the brat up."

Keeping on their trail he resumed his training regime. Training as they traveled for the month long journey. Once they arrived they began demolishing specified buildings in all areas before leaving and staying at their mercenary base.

After a further seven months Shaneil, Brianna and the Doctor were worried The baby was a month over due , it had been ten months and the baby refused to leave the mother womb. Kakarott was listening in just out of visual range.

Shaneil "I don't know what's going on, the baby seems fully formed from the ultra sounds, but he doesn't want to come out. It has a near insatiable appetite, it was like I was eating for ten people, I want him out of me."

Doctor "well we could do a C section and let him out that way."

Shaneil "A C section, that's where you cut me open and take the baby out right?"

Doctor "it's slightly more complicated than that but essentially yes."

Shaneil "Well if you can get it out of me, the sooner the better."

Kakarott was unsure on how long saiyan pregnancies lasted never mind hybrid ones, but he did know that human's lasted for nine months.

Coming up with an Idea he shot forward and flew into the medical truck.

"Let the brat come out when it wants to."

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice and slowly they turned in fear.

Continuing he ordered "The brat will be born when he wants to, leave him be. He is part saiyan, a hybrid between your species human and mine saiyan. I have no idea how long saiyan pregnancies last but we will find out through my is my final word on the matter."

Everyone gulped in fear except Shaneil "You can't tell me what to do, this THING you impregnated me with will come out when I say it will and I say it will come out now."

Kakarott started smirking causing Shaneil to get more infuriated.

"I like how you have the guts to talk back to me but."

He stepped and forced his face right next to hers,"You do what I say Shaneil, or do you remember me promising to remove all your limbs."

At that Shaneil gulped in fear.

Continuing Kakarott ordered"Good now do as your told, and have a natural birth."

Leaving the base he stayed within sensing distance and resumed his training.

Four months, three weeks and two days had passed since the last encounter. He was training when he suddenly felt Shaniel's energy rise and waver in distress.

He flew straight to where Shaneil's energy was, she was in a tent and the doctor was running towards it.

Seeing him the Doctor stopped in her tracks seeing Kakarott walk in the tent and found Shaneil holding her belly, the doctor walked in and announced "Shaneil is having contractions, it seems the baby finally wants to be born."

The Doctor seeing other people mass around the tent ordered "Get some hot water, towels and the morphine aerosol mask. HURRY." A few quickly left to follow her instructions.

A few minutes later they came back with all that was asked. The contractions started to get stronger and the Doctor ordered "Breathe in deeply then out deeply, while you breathe out you push."

Shaneil followed the instructions and breathed in then out "Hnnnn" was heard as she pushed. Giving birth seemed a slow process as it took an hour for the head to come out. The Doctor encouraged "The heads out, just one more push." Shaneil grit her teeth and breathed in the morphine gas as she pushed, with one last "Hnnnn" the tailed child was pushed out and was supported by the doctor. However to both their astonishment the child had a full head of hair, and instead of wailing, it just coughed out the mucus from its mouth, the doctor then cut and tied the umbilical cord making his belly button, once done the baby wriggled out of her hands and immediately started trying to stand, it tried once, twice and on the third time it stood with the help of its furry brown tail. Looking round he saw his mother and instinctively held out its arms.

Shaneil looking at the child immediately fell in love and held him close to her breast, the child began suckling, drinking her milk, but as he did so Shaneil noticed he had all his teeth, but the way he suckled on her teet his lips covered his sharp teeth making sure not to hurt his mother as he drank her milk. "oh my god he's born like a four month old toddler, he has all his teeth."

Kakarott looking on "Seems we are born ready to survive from the moment we leave our mothers womb, very handy."

The child turned seeing his father he stopped suckling and to the shock of everyone present ran towards his father . Smirking Kakarott couldn't hold back his pride"Well, well brat

You've got energy let's see if you got guts." He the flicked the child off balance with his tail, the kid then got on all fours to not hit the ground and charged forward biting his ankle. Kakarott smirking grabbed the child by his tail lifting him up to eye level. "Well you've got guts alright, your name is Berdock. It means Unique Fierce Warrior, in my native toung." The kids energy had drained the moment his tail was grabbed making him dazed. Kakarott lowered the brat into his arms and announced "Berdock will be raised by me until I have taught him everything necessary, then You can raise him, if you can find him, and if he choses to."

At that he flew out of the tent stunning everyone. Shaneil tried getting up and as she did so her placenta dropped out, not caring that she wasn't wearing pants she rushed out side, jumped in the fastest four wheel drive vehicle they had and floored the accelerator, Brianna jumped in as well stating "We'll find him." hoping against hope they could catch up but after racing out of the camp Kakarott could no longer be seen on the horizon. Brianna hugged her and consoled her "We'll find him Shaneil, we'll find your baby boy." Shaneil cried "I wanted to name him, and I didn't get a chance to."


	34. Chapter 34 Lessons

Lessons

Kakarott landed at his capsule house , finding his pod a few hundred metres away. Carrying Berdock in one arm he walked to the house and capsulised it. Quickly he snatched the capsule before Berdock escaped his grasp and tried to grab it.

Kakarott sharply and assertively stated in his native language as well as motioned"Berdock, not food." Berdock looked up, looking at Kakarott then the capsule, seeing his father waiving his hand as if to say no. Then nodded his head in understanding wierd shiny thing not food. Looking on the ground he saw a large spiky wriggly thing crawling on the ground he grabbed it and was stung by the spikes. Kakarott looked on letting it play out. Berdock furious crushed the unprotected head in retaliation. Then upon seeing it stop moving down looked at the creature studying it before grabbing the unprotected back side and carefully removed the spines one by one. Kakarott smirked seemed his son was a smart one. Berdock then grabbed the now spineless creature and began chewing it before swallowing. Eating the creature left a bad taste in his mouth but it was a decent snack.

Kakarott remaining talking in his native language applauded his son "You certainly can feed your self but you need to learn to speak, it makes teaching everything else easier, let's start by teaching you to say my name, I am currently speaking our native language Saiyanji, you first have to learn to speak this, then I will teach you Galactic Standard. Say my name say Kakarott." Pointing to himself

Berdock tried sounding out the name "a a o" pointing to his father

Kakarott "Ka say Ka"

Berdock"Ka"

Kakarott "say Ka"

Berdock "Ka"

Kakarott "Say Ro"

Berdock "Ro"

Kakarott "say tt"

Berdock "tt"

Kakarott "now say Ka ka ro tt"

Berdock "Ka ka ro tt"

Kakarott applauded his son "well done."

Berdock clapped his hands in glee "Ka ka ro tt"

Kakarott resumed "now say your name Berdock " pointing to his son

Berdock "e o" pointed to himself

Kakarott then " say b "

Berdock "b"

Kakarott "er"

Berdock "er"

Kakarott "do"

Berdock "do"

Kakarott "ck"

Berdock "ck"

Kakarott "now put it all together b er do ck"

Berdock getting the hang of it pointed to himself "Berdock" then pointed to his father "Kakarott"

Smiling Kakarott applauded his son "well you catch on quick."

"Let's keep going, let's get you to learn all the sounds."

They kept at this for several hours until Berdock's stomach rumbled. Kakarott smiled "let's get you some food."

Berdock "let's get you some food" as he began mimicking back. Kakarott pleased but annoyed ignored him.

"I know a good hunting spot around here." As he felt for a herd of animals. In the back ground he heard his son parroting every word he said. "Let's see if you can keep up." As he suddenly took off. Berdock being taken by surprise saw his father walk at a great speed and quickly began running as fast as he could to catch up, soon he was ahead of his father.

Smiling Kakarott warned "Pace yourself, you don't want to waste all your energy getting there and not have enough energy to kill your food."

Berdock then slowed down to a jog and kept up with his fathers long gait.

Within half an hour they made it to a flat grassland sprawling with antelope. Kakarott looked down Berdock was tired but constantly pushed himself to keep up.

Kakarott stopped "right now you are too slow to catch any adult animals, but we may get lucky and a new born might be born. If that's the case you can chase it down while I protect you from its parents, but if not I will teach you this anyway. "

Berdock looked at him with wide eyes unsure of what will come next.

Kakarott sat down, Berdock followed suit. Kakarott seeing his son seated began "You have a power in your core, in your stomach if you will, there is a well of energy that sits there. Feel for it Berdock."

Berdock after a little bit of time opened his eyes in shock. Kakarott smiling knowing that his son had found it continued "bring it out to your hands and form a ball."

Berdock raised his hands to his chest height and pulled the energy out, within seconds a yellow energy ball formed in his hands. His eyes widened in wonder and awe.

Kakarott "When you have a target in sight you throw the energy at it. But you can let it disappear now."

Berdock at the order let it dissipate, he was kind of sad to see it go he wanted to throw it at something.

Kakarott then motioned to become silent and whispered to Berdock's ear "crawl as low as you can making sure to not be spotted, get as close as you can, look over there it's a faun, you should be able to take it down."

Berdock followed his fathers instructions and crawled towards the faun, when ever the mother looked up he stopped, when she dropped her guard he moved forward. He inched closer eventually getting within ten metres. Then he charged sprinting as fast as he could but the faun had heard him and started sprinting as well, however because it ran on four legs it started getting away. Determined not to let it get away he extended his hand and brought the power out of him forming a ball. Then he threw the energy at the faun, the energy struck the fauns head and exploded killing both the faun and its mother who was running next to it.

Kakarott smirked "You've got lots of power for someone so young.

Now let's teach you to skin the animal, cook your catch and make hide leather. But first drink all the blood that you can. "

Berdock then rushed to the faun and drank all the blood he could. He saw his father drinking from the dead mother.

After a few hours Berdock followed his fathers instructions, skinned both the mother and faun, built two fires, two rotary spits, cooked the two animals and made some hide clothes.

Then Kakarott realised something "Berdock, you are a saiyan, we come from a ten times higher gravity planet than this, we are aliens to this world. So to stay strong we have to wear weights always." Kakarott removed his Vegeta weights and gave them to Berdock.

"Wear this always, get used to it and get stronger. It was getting small anyway, I'll have to make another that fits my new weight and height."


	35. Chapter 35 Change

I'm running a pat reon campaign, untill the 14 october all new patrons will get their oc included in one of my stories and will get a drawing of their oc.

* * *

Change

Kakarott spent the next two years teaching Berdock everything he knew from the type of plants used for healing, bandages and burns to what every button in the battle sphere does,all functions and how to fly the battle sphere, he also taught him everything he learnt from earth, including the sensu beans and their technology. Berdock was now Fluent in both Galactic Standard and Saiyanji, he could also read and write both. He also was now moving incredibly easily while wearing the weights like it no longer affected him, he could even hover with them on and he can even sense energy.

Kakarott had grown in power the last four years making him now five times stronger than he was at the tournament.

Kakarott pulled Berdock aside who was now one metre "I've taught you everything I know, it's time I leave. Remember to train your tail weakness away, when it's the day before the full moon practice remembering and holding on tight to who you are, especially just before and during the Ozaru transformation. Keep away from the humans when you do so and make sure before you let the transformation take place you have no clothes on, as they will be ripped apart. Train hard like your life depends on it, practice the fighting and energy techniques I taught you, and improve your skill level not just your strength, speed and endurance.

I will come back and pick you up after I meet up with Raditz."

Berdock knew this was coming having been told many times that his father would leave when it was time.

"Father, I hope Raditz recognises you, he hasn't seen you for a long time. Will I ever get to meet him?"

Kakarott smiled "I look exactly like my father, there is no way he won't recognise me. Don't worry about that. You might see him in the future. Now go find some cave to live in, once your strong enough to kill two dragons with one attack, look for a human named Gohan, fight him until you can beat him, when he beats you make sure to escape and heal using the Ozaru transformation. Once you beat him you should start doing mercenary work and if you feel like it use the gold sluice at that point next to the river. If you ever need to satiate your battle lust ask in the towns for when the tournament is on. Now go survive in the wild and grow stronger."

Kakarott then gripped Berdock's forearm "Now go son."

Kakarott then sat inside the battle sphere, pressing a button the door closed. Through the red view port he could see his son walking into the woods. He then began searching the navigation computer for the nearest Freiza PTO planet, finding that F79 was the closest he set that as the destination. Pressing another button the sphere took off into the sky. The ground got wider and wider until he breached the atmosphere then he saw the entire blue planet getting smaller and smaller until it was no more than a spec. Kakarott shifted his eyes to the button controls and pressed the desired one, soon gas was pouring into the sphere and he fell into a hibernated sleep.

On Arrival to the planet he reduced his power and saw only one base on the entire world as the lick of reentry fire dissipated.

He used the control stick to guide the ship away and land somewhere forested yet near enough to the base for a reasonably quick escape. He noticed a year had passed from a dial.

Wanting a truly stealthy entry he slowed the ship down before landing and opened the hatch door.

Then walked through the Forrest leaving marks only he could find. Currently he was wearing his family armour set and stood two metres tall. Walking out of the Forrest he sensed out the average power level, they were about as strong as him, so when he was close enough to the base he matched their power leaving most of his power for surprise.

Then he remembered the tail quickly he popped out a capsule and pulled on a pair of baggy pants, he slipped the tail down one leg, hiding it.

As he got even closer to the base he saw movement, two PTO were patrolling the area. Seeing that they both wore scouters he assumed that everyone wore them. Needing one to fit in he charged forward Using Rocket boosts and using a rocket boosted chop decapitated the two in one swift movement instantly killing them. Grabbing a clear lens scouter he looked it over there was one button but it clicked at every corner as well as the middle. He saw numbers change in Galactic Common they looked like frequencies. So the bottom two change frequencies, the top left turned off and on the power reader, the top right showed all the other functions it had like night vision, heat vision, sonar vision, zoom and a Geiger counter to measure radiation . The middle sides changed the volume and the middle showed that if held it would turn off. Compared to the other scouter this looked newer.

Looking at the older scouter it had a blue lens but the functions button only had the Geiger counter and zoom.

He turned off the older one keeping it as a present for his son when he came back. Turning his scouter off, he put it over his ear and noticed their armour, removed them then using a blast of energy creating wind he cleaned them. Both had similar armour to him only a white chest with different coloured midsection and guards. The Gauntlets were better than his Famiy set, they were similar with open palm and wrist protection, but the back of the fist and the knuckles were protected as it had holes that allows the fingers to slip in so when a fist is formed the flexible armour material covers the knuckles. The Gauntlets and boots were pure white, one chest armour had yellow accents while the other had blue accents. Taking his family chest armour boots and gauntlets off capsulising them, he slipped on the armour set that had yellow accents including the pure white gauntlets and boots. Ready for battle and comfortable with the fact his family armour set won't be damaged, he walked to the base.


	36. Chapter 36 Preparations

Preparations

Kakarott walked through the front and there were aliens in droves. He was blending well with the many different aliens all in the same sort of armour and all wore a scouter, so he did nothing to attract attention.

Kakarott wanted to kill all of them as he saw them, but he had no back up and he assumed there to be far stronger aliens than he currently was, despite being five times than the average power that he could sense from these soldiers, plus he had to steal a few things, like a large faster ship and armor, so his family set would remain undamaged, maybe a few prisoner technicians to speed up and simplify technical problems. He needed to set things up before he attacked.

Walking unassumingly he made his way through the base. Making a map as he walked. After several hours he had made a complete map of all the areas on the base, all exits, entrances storage rooms mess hall, ship dock and repair, even finding the flight control centre at the top of a tall chimney like building extension. He even found a hidden entrance door, but to what he didn't know, he'd check that after getting some equipment.

The corridors were now empty as they all rushed to the mess hall, feeling hungry he pulled out a ration marked in Saiyanji he found from a stash of rations in his pod and ate it, amazingly he felt completely full upon finishing it.

Then he walked to the equipment storage room finding a wardrobe of many different armour styles and sets with differing guards and colours, the only similarity being a coloured half oval placed in the centre of the gut beneath the centre of the chest. With a multitude of styles and colours He grabbed all the armour sets with leg protectors and shoulder guards that matched with the white Knuckle protector wrist guards, including stocking up on said wrist guards and boots storing them all in a capsule. But he also grabbed one armour chest piece that had no leg guards no groin guard and shoulder straps instead of the shoulder guards. It had a white chest with the abdominal half oval being yellow.

He also grabbed the same style as the majority of his armor but smaller sized sets for Berdock with all the guards, knuckle protector wrist guards and boots.

In other draws were things labeled scouters older scouters determined by their bulkiness, a scout scope and one new clear lens scouter like the one he was currently wearing.

Thinking of his brother he picked up and stored the scouter. Kakarott then walked to the food storage area and pillaged all the ration packs he could find, they turned out to be no larger than a chocolate bar and he assumed could fill up a humanoid.

Storing them all in another capsule, he decided to check the armoury.

Once there he saw racks of arm laser cannons that had little to no fine movement, Kakarott forming a ki blade cut the shroud preventing movement, unfortunately there were wires sticking out cut, taking a look the battery was installed in the shroud. Kakarott annoyed chucked the destroyed weapon on the ground . Looking around he saw a crate marked in Galactic standard labelled

Electro Magnetic Pulse device. Opening it he looked at the instruction booklet, apparently it could disable all electrical devices in the area. So he stored that crate in a capsule. Looking more closely he saw draws and he found Katchin chains that severely limited both hand and leg movement, with two cuffs for the hands and feet linked by a Kachin chain link, he took all he saw, Taking a double decker cart he placed the cuffs on it and draped a tarp over it walking out to the Medical wing.

Once there he found two doctors working on a patient in a room, the rest of the wing had other doctors and patients in other rooms, being observant Kakarott noticed a saiyan tail stub on the oldest one who had white hair and wrinkled skin, silently he lowered his baggy pants just enough for his tail to move out freely, then with a punch he destroyed the others scouter and knocked him out with a sharp jab to the temple. The older doctor turned around and began to open his mouth, Quickly Kakarott clamped his hand over the mans mouth preventing sound, silently he moved his body back waiving his tail in front of the doctor. Getting the message the Doctor turned off his scouter. Seeing that Kakarott slowly removed the mouth gag.

The Doctor then whispered "A fellow saiyan, it has been too long, are you trying to go AWOL?"

Kakarott visibly confused "AWOL, no I was never a part of Frieza's army, I came here looking for information."

It was now the doctors turn to be confused. "Then how are you alive? All saiyans were destroyed on planet Vegeta, the only other saiyans I've heard that are still alive, are Prince Vegeta, General Nappa, and Raditz they all still serve Frieza. The only saiyan I heard of that escaped Frieza's army was Turles, never met him, he has yet to be found but many searching for him were reported dead."

Kakarott "Not important. Name?"

The doctor smiled "Right introductions, Names Planthor, What's Your's?"

Kakarott "Kakarott"

Planthor rubbed his chin in contemplation. "That name and hair rings a bell, wait you were but a baby in an incubating chamber last I remember, exactly like your father Bardock's"

Kakarott looked to the semicircular medical tank in the corner that was eight foot tall and five foot wide,(2.4 m and 1.5m) "What's that ?"

Planthor " That is a medical chamber , it fills up with liquid containing stem cells and nano machines programmed to repair damage.

Kakarott looked on the bottom it only was screwed on but surprisingly it was running without being plugged into anything. He then unscrewed each bolt from the floor using his entire hand strength, eventually it was disconnected. He then hefted it onto the cart, covering the thing with a tarp. Planthor figured out what was happening and smiled pressing a button on the cart transforming it into a flat rolling cart capable of carrying things like this. Kakarott nodded thanking him then he broke the neck of the patient and snapped it killing him, moving to the unconcious doctor he was about to do the same thing when Planthor offered "He can be of great use to you, as a surgeon I need an assistant, Don't worry I'll keep him in line," Kakarott nodded his head putting them on top of the medical machine and together they left the medical wing.

Satisfied he had enough equipment he headed to the ship docks.

On entry to the ship docks he saw a humongous multi story shelf spanning the entire length of the dock, as well as hundreds upon hundreds of pod ships like his and only one large ship, it happened to be large enough to house twenty soldiers and was currently being repaired by two engineers. Seeing the place empty except for the engineers, Kakarott charged forwards and knocked one out destroying his scouter with a punch, then attacked the second taking him by surprise knocking him out and destroying the scouter. Then he put the medical chamber in the ship, clamped chains on all his prisoners, stripping them of any tools and equipment, then chained them inside the ship. Kakarott then transformed the cart back into a double decker again placing back the tarp ordering Plantor "Watch them, if any try to escape, blast them." Plantor nodded with a smile on his face, forming and dissipating a ki ball.

Kakarott then walked out to the hidden entrance he found, with no one in the hallways still he formed a ki blade and cut around the door, severing the lock, the doors opened and an elevator was revealed. He pushed open the doors, then ripped the top revealing the winch cables, working out that the elevator went down, he tore open the floor, he then flew down to the only other elevator door, pushed it open revealing aliens wearing scouters on computers monitoring scouter frequencies and typing up interesting pieces of information in their report to be sent to wherever they sent it to. Kakarott hid himself and put the new info to good use,'Frieza gets reports of info talked about on scouter frequencies, got to kill everyone, I may take a couple prisoner though."

With his plan set he reopened the door and began blasting as fast as he could forming and throwing ki balls as fast as he could make them. To the unsuspecting intelligence officers they were met with a hail of machine gun like firepower, a few tried to do something but where killed behind cover as the ki balls burned towards each target with great accuracy incinerating both cover and target alike, without need for visual acquisition, thanks to his ability to sense energy. At the end two intelligence officers were left, one was missing his left hand, and left leg another missing his right leg and right arm, though thanks to the burning natured of the attacks their wounds were cauterised. Half the computers in the room were destroyed from the attack.


	37. Chapter 37 Welcome to the crew

Welcome to the crew

Kakarott walked to where the two lay unconscious from shock, slapping one he came around, his eyes upon landing on Kakarott caused him to curl up in fear.

Kakarott pointing to a computer then ordered "Find me Raditz, Vegeta Nappa, and whatever you have on Turles. I want scouter frequencies, target planets, current location, previous target planets everything there is to find. "

Slowly the intelligence officer got up with help from a desk and hobbled using the remaking fixed furniture to hobble to the nearest computer. After two hours he printed everything off and organised them into four Manila folders with names written on them. Kakarott flicked through the first few pages of each one finding out Everyone's last recorded power level, 18000 for Vegeta, 6000 for Nappa, 1500 for Raditz, 1250 for Turles. Well clearly Turles has gotten far stronger than that, being away from control. Now turn off any listening and Tracking devices in all their scouters."

Fearfully the alien interjected " Ahh, there are no tracking devices in the scouters sir and we listen to the frequency which

Can't be turned off when the scouter is on, they have to be programmed and encoded so they can't be listened in and somehow sent the new programming."

Kakarott then ordered "Well then, hop to it." As the saiyan formed a menacing smirk.

The officer then faux smiled in nervousness and turned to the computer to begin programming.

Kakarott and the technician utilised the coffee machine in the corner to full effect to keep awake. After several long hours past, Kakarott had passed the time away by stripping and reassembling both the advanced rifle and an advanced handgun many times over. The technician finally announced "done, I can transmit it via scouter frequency."

Kakarott offered "Transmit it to mine for testing."

The Technician looked worried "well here goes nothing."

The Scouter did nothing.

The technician really worried now stated "The file did not transmit, the scouter frequency was offline."

Kakarott sighed and turned it on.

The Intelligence officer sent it again and this time the scouter showed an update bar just barely out sight which quickly filled up.

The technician turned towards Kakarott and asked "say something so I can confirm it works."

Kakarott "Really?"

The technician then clapped his hands before realising he just lost his left hand. Then stated "It works your conversations are now totally private between what ever scouter frequency you call, they can't listen in from your frequency anymore."

Kakarott "Now I want you to jam all scouters so they can't communicate with anything any anywhere."

Intelligence technician "Sure that's easy enough, are there any other scouters that you want exempted?"

Kakarott popped out producing his scouter gift for Raditz "While your at it programme that like mine."

Within a few minutes He was finished. "There you go, all done."

Kakarott popped it back into its capsule, suddenly pulled out a Katchin chain cuff setup and clamped them on him, before doing the same to the other unconscious technician intelligence officer. Storing the files in a bag he found he knocked out the prisoner that just helped him, picked up the other one and carried both upwards through the elevator shaft.

Once out there were no people at the moment and the cart was where he left it, he put each on a different level of the cart and covered it with the tarp. He walked to the ship docks and deposited the prisoners in the ship, Planthor chained them inside the ship like the other three and there were two new corpses.

Kakarott pointing to them "Who are they?"

Planthor smiling "Oh they were some extra engineers, that showed up threatening to raise the alarm before I blasted them dead. We probably missed them due to their lunch break. So I see you've been busy, what are these freshly mangled technicians for?"

Kakarott "these are communication experts, found them in a hidden basement area listening in to all scouter frequencies in the area. They can do computer hacking stuff as well, my scouter was just modified to be eavesdrop proof."

Planthor"Well then, we ready to leave?"

Kakarott sternly answered "No" he then popped the capsule with the military clothing and weapons. He dropped his baggy pants to the ground pulled on the military pants which were now covered in hide holsters made by Kakarott instead of the hastily made cuts, the same was done to the military vest, all holsters were filled with fully charged, cocked and loaded advanced pistols. Pulling on the vest was impossible with the shoulder guards, so removing that armour piece, he pulled out the capsule with all the armour sets and popped it open, there was suddenly a pile of armour, searching through it he found the unique one and pulled it on, then pulled on all the military clothing. Storing the pile back into its capsule, Kakarott draped the Rifle so it hung across his chest, turned to Planthor "I've got to kill everyone who saw me. So wake up the engineers get them to fix the ship and fly to this huge cave I saw on re entry, hide the ship there, here's a spare key, and this is the location." handing over a Kachin handcuff key and drawing a map with the direction baseline of North, an approximate scale, the base and the Forrest with the clearing.

He then walked out after handing the map over and having a saiyan ration . Kakarott then concentrated and began stopping every now and again to channel energy to the ground before continuing on walking.

Outside was now going dark, soldiers were few and far between, so when Kakarott saw one he fired a ki blast killing them, before they could see him. For the next few hours he stopped for a micro second before moving on every few metres through out the entire base, minus the intelligence gathering basement. By the time he had reached the entrance, he had already heard the ship take off.


	38. Chapter 38 Law of the Jungle

Law of the Jungle

Kakarott once outside remembered some thing and flew fast through the building killing any in his way as he rocketed to the hanger. Popping out the EMP device he activated it, soon he saw sparks come from all the pods as well as some smoke. Smirking he joked "Have fun trying to escape now."

He popped the EMP back into its capsule and flew to the basement using what computer knowledge he had gained to find his new ships tracking signal, finding it on planet where he ordered it to be, he sighed in relief before flying back outside. Once outside again he flew to a safe distance from the base and let go of his concentration. In an instant the entire base except for the hanger was covered in domes of yellow ki of different sizes from a few metres near the hanger to two story buildings every where else, the next instant the air was filled with horrifying screams of agony as a large bulk of the soldiers were woken up by their incineration. Then a flood of heavily damaged survivors numbering in the low hundreds swarmed out the ruins either towards Kakarott or towards the pods in the still standing hanger bay, Kakarott shouldered his Assault rife and fired at those coming towards him, almost immediately as the first few fell dead, ki balls started flying towards him, causing him to start dodging, he was forced to remain constantly on the move, but since they were charging straight for him it was easy to judge where to shoot, and he emptied the weapon, killing 60 as the bullets tore through two soldiers at a time. Letting the Rifle hang on his chest he drew two pistols firing his right handed one till it was empty killing 36, dropping that he flew back and fired his left drawing another in his right hand emptying the left, he killed a similar amount with each bullet tearing through one soldier before continuing on its path killing another behind before losing energy.

The ones returned from the damaged pods with no where to go added to the ranks of the swarm, as Kakarott dropped the left and began firing the right simultaneously drawing another pistol with his left.

He kept this up till, the guns could only kill one at a time because they numbered much fewer and were more spread out. One lucky blast struck Kakarott on the right shoulder blowing a hole through the armour and damaging his right arm to the point where he couldn't move it due to the pain it caused.

Forced to use his left hand only, he continued though dodging became more of a problem as any movement exaggerated the pain. Gritting his teeth bearing the pain he pushed the attack.

Emptying another pistol he fired a mouth blast as he turned his head incinerating a line of them as he dropped then drew a full pistol with his left continuing firing, he was going through pistols like crazy now as they could only kill eighteen people before they ran out of bullets and power. He was hit again in his right leg, pushing through the pain he carried on. The soldiers were now barely able fire energy blasts any more and they numbered so few that some decided to run and hide. Kakarott aimed for them specifically, they would not be allowed to find a way to call for reinforcements. With the escapees dealt with he fired another purple mouth blast killing even more. Another ki blast struck his gut, but luckily his armour tanked it.

After a bit he was down to his last gun and there were still thirty left, dodging to the sky he emptied the gun before dropping it and rocketed towards the remainder, they were tired exhausted and drained, while he still had plenty of energy left since the guns did most of the work. He threw a haymaker crushing a soldiers head, with a kick he sent another's head flying, with his tail he bisected one through the gut. Then from the pack one was still strong with some energy left he had light blue skin, bulging muscles everywhere, yellow hair with a pretty boy face looking human like, encouraging the others, he shouted " he's got to be tired now boys, finish him off", hearing that they charged and Kakarott nimbly dodged them rocketing away and destroying them easily using powerful and fast attacks splitting individuals from the pack and killing them. Then they tried all charging at him at once from all sides, reacting he released a blast of air that knocked them flying in all directions, further splitting them up, making it even easier for the lone saiyan to pick them off.

When the last soldier fell dead, the strong dude stood watching disappointed in something and spoke. "Figured you would have died by now. But I'm far stronger than you, see you have a power of five thousand,while I have a power of ten thousand, This should be easy." He slammed his right fist into his left palm as a statement then charged at Kakarott.

Kakarott dodged and stated "strength is not the be all and end all, in the jungle where I've lived all my life, its the one with both smarts and strength that doesn't die."

The big alien scoffed "Believe what you want, you'll die today."

_\\_

I would like to get some reviews that show what I'm doing right or how it can be improved. This chapter lets try and get five reviews.

I'm thinking about starting a give me feed back if you are interested. the lowest level will be three dollars and you will get early access to the next installment, the next will be six dollars and you get two chapters early, twenty dollars gets you all the written chapters respond in reviews or pm me about what you think.


	39. Chapter 39 Bannon

Bannon

Kakarott couldn't see him move but thanks to his encounters with Gohan and with Shaneil he focused on defence to learn their patterns and strategies, when he saw the mans right arm twitch, he sharply raised a block, stopping it, the pain was the most he had received from a strike. The aliens left twitched out to the side indicating a left haymaker. Again he sharply raised his other arm to block it. After a while he worked out the pattern it was a fast left then a right haymaker, followed by a left uppercut, then a fast right, followed by a fast left, another fast Right, a fast left, then finally a Right Haymaker, before he started again.

With his arms shaking in pain from the power he couldn't take another punch on his arms. Quickly, as this guy was still stronger than him, a fast left was coming towards him, so he rocketed out of the way under the left punch and with a rocket blast boosted haymaker, he slammed it into the aliens temple, the alien didn't appear dazed but blood dropped down from the cut skin. The Alien grew angry at the sight of blood drip down his cheek and increased the frequency of the strikes. Kakarott tensed his chest muscles preparing to be hit, with a rocket blast to dodge the right haymaker, he also dodged the upcoming uppercut as he was too far away. Kakarott stayed hovering in the air waiting for the alien to charge, and charge he did, with a fast right, the saiyan nimbly dodged him with a rocketing ki blast, but as he sent a rocket ki blast boosted punch, the alien threw a fast left hitting him in the chest, the pain was just as bad as the blocks. Kakarott's punch hit the Aliens temple in the same place causing even more pain for the Alien,

who continued throwing fast punches, Kakarott was able to dodge the right but rocketing in a different direction he just dodged the left and sent a Rocket haymaker hitting his other temple on the other side of his head. The Alien grew angrier and his strikes were aimed wildly, because of Kakarott's rocketing away most missed, though he was still hit by quite a few fast punches. Kakarott capitalising on the inaccuracy sent another Rocket boosted Haymaker just after he thew a punch, when he was open, once again hitting his other temple. But now Kakarott's chest armour had almost completely shattered from the impacts, and then a lucky fast right hit his tensed chest muscle, As the strike hit he heard an audible crack coming from his chest, with his adrenaline high and his battle lust at record levels he was able to mask the pain.

Dodging the fast Left with a Rocket ki blast, then expecting the Right haymaker he ducked down, unfortunately the wild strike missed where his chest should have been and hit his chest anyway, sending him flying across the sky. Kakarott tried to slow his speed but he smashed into a mountain, the force digging a hole. Deep in the mountain Kakarott felt unimaginable pain everywhere, he screamed as he exploded a space to move, huffing, catching his breath, he flew out screaming at the top of his lungs "AAAAAR" to take his mind away from the insane amount of pain throbbing throughout his body.

Using rocket ki blasts he boosted his speed charging straight for the alien, then at the last moment changed direction for his left side and fired a powerful blue ki blast that exploded just before reaching the aliens armour shattering it, leaving his target stunned and open. Kakarott then kicked the target to the ground and flew down.

His target was instantly up the moment the saiyan touched the ground, reacting quickly Kakarott threw a feint punch but with his tail he wrapped it round the mans leg pulling it instantly, seeing the man falling, Kakarott recalled his first encounter with Gohan and covered his teeth in ki.

The saiyan jumped on the alien sinking his ki infused teeth into the jugular clamping shut then pulling his head back he ripped out a large chunk of meat and throat. The blood sprayed everywhere, but the alien suddenly grew, his throat healed over and the pretty boy face disappeared, replaced with an ugly monstrous one, his muscles all over his body grew, and from what Kakarott felt from his power it was many times his current strength, limited as it was by the insane pain coursing through out it. With no time to react due to the shock of the revelation that this alien could transform at will he was punched by the alien over and over again, his left arm shattered,"FAAAR" right leg snapped "AAAAR, right arm fractured,"AAAR AAAAR" left leg shattered, "NAAAR AAAR"then the alien wrapped its arms round Kakarott's chest and crushed, eliciting a horrifying scream that echoed through out the area "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The alien fired three ki beams hitting him three times in the chest all in different areas, satisfied he gloated "When you get to hell, tell them Bannon sent you" he then turned his back and flew off.

Kakarott tried desperately to move his least damaged arm, the fractured right, but it elicited even more pain, then in the corner of his vision he saw Planthor sneaking to his position from the tree line.

He came running when the area was clear, the doctor checked his vitals, plugged all his new holes with a few clips inside each one eliciting even more pained screams, the doctor explained "I just clamped your arteries and veins, to prevent you from bleeding out." He then checked his state with a device stating. "Good your nervous system is intact,"then tied sticks to all his damaged limbs, lifted him up and carried him so that his back was kept straight, his arms were placed on his belly and his legs held so they stayed straight with the spine, the battle surgeon started the journey to the hidden ship in the cave.


	40. Chapter 40 Boost

Boost

Kakarott woke up in a green fluid he felt an oxygen mask wrapped around his mouth and through the healing tank window noticed Planthor was not in the room. There was a beep every few seconds that broke up the silence, he tried to move an arm, it hurt far less and he was able to move his right arm without a problem until he got it into an L shape, then a sharp pain made it self known, defeated, Kakarott let his arm float in the liquid and waited. Bored he started singing a series of nursery rhymes that his mother sung to him all the time in the incubator.

"Round and round the Thicket bush, the hunter stalked his dinner,

It bounded and leaped for pasture, the hunter knew 'twas all in vain and BLAM, dead falls his dinner.

" he sung that a few times to the tune of pop goes the weasel.

Then he sang a different tune ring a ring a rosie

"

A hundred people in a room,

Around spreads the virus,

A pocket with papyrus,

A Tissue, A Tissue,

And One falls dead,

Ninety nine people in a room

Around spreads the virus,

A pocket with papyrus,

A tissue, a tissue,

And two fall dead,

Ninety eight people in a room,

Around spreads the virus,

A pocket with papyrus

A tissue, a tissue,

And three fall dead.

...

One person in a room,

Around spreads the virus,

A pocket with papyrus,

A tissue, a tissue,

And all fall dead."

Then the machine beeped like crazy, indicating the set time was up. Planthor had already entered when he was at three people in a room,

Then the machine drained of liquid and the door opened.

Feeling his own power, he could not believe what he felt, he was many times stronger than he was before, and felt slightly more powerful than the transformed form of Bannon.

Feeling pumped he stretched and pulled on an undamaged fresh armour chest piece, along with the boots and gauntlets from the damaged one as they matched.

Kakarott then searched for Bannon's energy, finding it he flew out in that direction. He found the blue skinned alien searching through the ship docks, for the assumed purpose of repairing one of the damaged pod ships.

Announcing himself, he jumped up and down with excitement stretching his legs at the same time" Hey, You, I've got a score to settle with you."

Bannon turned around sharply and his face was filled with shock then quickly shifted to anger, with the next moment he transformed into the ugly bulkier muscle bound form.

But Kakarott made the first move and charged at him, Bannon just barely dodged and countered with a wild haymaker that connected with the saiyans gut. Bannon grinned as it seemed to cause pain to Kakarott, "Still not good enough you monkey like alien." Kakarott side stepped and punched Bannon in the side, causing great pain to the transformed alien. Kakarott seized his advantage and pummelled the alien with haymakers, kicks, tail swipes, punches, knees and elbows ending with a rocket boosted haymaker that was blocked, but Bannon's arm bones were fractured from the impact of more than double his strength. Needing to get away he released a large amount of energy which caught Kakarott off guard and sent him flying away.

Kakarott stopped himself and charged at the alien side stepping at the last moment when a ki blast just missed him. Kakarott shot his arms out capturing one of Bannon's arms and with a grab and a twist using both his hands, with a loud pained "AAAAR" the arm was completely broken and useless. Bannon desperate fired a mouth blast which missed Kakarott angering the blue alien. Not caring that his most useful arm was still fractured he threw a wild haymaker that completely missed the saiyan, who simply captured it with his tail wrapping it around and in a squeeze snapped it eliciting a pained "GRAAAAR".

Bannon's arms now dangled uselessly by his sides, seeing the man broken gave Kakarott a horrific yet terrific idea. "You're going to be my personal punching bag from now on Bannon."

Bannon yelled out "Not if I've got anything to say about it." Then a quick mouth beam shot out at the saiyan, quickly jumping to the side he dodged the attack.

Kakarott countered by swiping his tail and coiling it around both legs and kicking, breaking both his targets legs, eliciting another pained yelp of "GRAAAAAAAAAAH". The aliens useless form crumpled to the ground and started transforming back into the pretty boy faced alien, although the face was all puffy, one eye was so swelled up it was shut, the other eye was almost as bad leaving it open just enough to see through, his entire face and body had cuts and broken parts, so much so that even his pretty side was a sight for sore eyes. Fortunately all the limbs stayed broken. To add insult to injury Kakarott clamped on a set of Katchin shackles, picked him up and carried Bannon to the ship.

Once there he ordered Planthor "Don't heal him with the tank, just fix him naturally until I tell you otherwise."

Planthor was surprised to see his leader carrying a broken PTO soldier, he expected they'd all be killed by the large explosion and the weird weapons Kakarott carried.

"Why did you bring him here?" The battle surgeon asked.

"I plan on using him as a punching bag."

Then recognising the alien his eyes widened in shock "Was he transformed?"

Kakarott smirked "yes."

Even more shocked Planthor asked "How big was the Zenkai?"

Still smirking "Big enough."

* * *

-/-

I am still thinking about setting up a page tell me what you think , are you interested, pm me or tell me in a review.


	41. Chapter 41 Reunion

I'm running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th october all new patrons get their oc included in a story of their choice plus get a drawing of their oc. details on my profile page.

* * *

Reunion

Kakarott read Raditz's File, discovering that he travelled with Nappa and Vegeta, that he was the most cautious, but on the rare occasion arrogant, and that they only reported in at a base planet once a year travelling to multiple target planets purging them taking months. Kakarott looked at their current planet, and deduced two things, one the ships must have trackers and two that they had only been there a month.

Kakarott called out to the engineers "I want you to find and remove the tracking devices installed on the ship." The engineers afraid nodded their heads, Kakarott nodded his head towards Planthor who stood watch and reciprocated knowing that he would have to watch the other engineer.

Kakarott unchained an engineer who shakily asked "I need both my scouter and my Tablet computer."

Kakarott grabbed him by the throat and ordered "I destroyed your scouter. You will find the tracker with out the scouter or the tablet."

The engineer scared out of his wits "It will take forever sir, I have to look at the blueprints and compare it with the ship, the blueprints are on the tablet."

Kakarott eyes narrowed realising something "what was the scouter for then? To attempt to call for reinforcements?."

The engineer shocked that the saiyan worked out his plan suddenly became fearful for his life shakily he stated "I.. I" then a thought occurred to him" can jerry rig a scouter to find the tracking signal and pin point it's exact location."

Kakarott grabbed Bannon's scouter, handed it to him but warned "Don't think you can mess with me and live."

The engineer then walked to where his tools were placed and started pulling apart the scouter with a Looming, suspicious Kakarott watching him work, after adding a few bits and pieces he put the scouter back together, programming it and turned it back on, it started beeping every second then he walked to the back of the ship with Kakarott following and the beeping intensified, walking to the left it reduced in frequency but to the right increased, so they walked right, after a few minutes of this Marco Polo location system he found it hidden between the space in a panel wall, quickly he cut the wires disabling the device and unbolted it from the interior. Kakarott then blasted it completely disintegrating it. After reinstalling the panel back the scouter was confiscated and he was led back to be chained up.

Kakarott took the helm of the ship, noticed it had the same control set up as his pod and announced "Planthor, we are going to Calixis to find my brother."He then inputed the location where he wanted his pod to land, when it did, then he ordered "Planthor bring my pod inside."

The doctor quickly went outside and followed the order. Afterwards Kakarott started the ship and they took off towards the destination.

Planthor then asked having skimmed the files "What do you intend to do once we get there, join the Prince?"

Kakarott "Sure, he should be worth following, if he is as smart and strong as his father. I'll have to read the files, but if it turns out he doesn't care for the lives of the saiyans in the unit, the last saiyans left, I'll take control, then they all will follow me willingly or broken."

Then a pain entered his mind as he thought about defeating the prince and taking control.

He clutched his head in pain as loud shrieking voices came from everywhere shrieking that no matter how strong he thinks he is the Vegeta family will always be stronger, loyalty is rewarded for following orders to the letter and traitors are tortured and executed, dismiss these thoughts of revolt. Using all his willpower he built a wall in his mind trying to shut them up, eventually after hours of fighting he screamed "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MA HEAD." And with one final push the voices were gone.

Exhausted he looked up at Planthor who look confused and worried "Kakarott what happened?"

Kakarott breathing harshly "Don't know but voices started attacking me, trying to bend me to their will, but I fought back and kicked them out."

After a bit of silence Kakarott stated "Huh, my head feels a lot clearer than it used to, almost like something was always there."

Continuing

"Actually, now that I think about it, the king was not so smart, allowing all saiyans back to the planet due to a direct order from Frieza, he didn't seem to come up with a back up plan, even though he should have known it was a possibility, for fucks sake, it's what we were doing do other races all the time, purging them. What's to stop Frieza from ordering a purge on Vegetasei."

Finishing with his rant he looked around found the file, walked to his room and started reading before drifting off to sleep due to mental exhaustion half way through.

During a few days of travel both he and the doctor sparred and both grew stronger and faster, though Planthor was too old to try a Zenkai, which would only kill the ancient saiyan. Kakarott finished reading the file and everyday Bannon was healed in the ships inbuilt tank then subsequently used as a punching bag rendering him in the same state once again. The ship was placed on auto pilot throughout, then they arrived at the planet, there were mountains made of gold, so large they could be seen from orbit, there were multiple continents surrounded by sea, the life form detector showed that the population was in the billions and steadily declining, using his own ki sense he felt three stronger than the rest, the strongest one might pose a challenge, probably Vegeta. The information detected by the computer informed him that this planet's gravity and size was twice earths.

Kakarott smirked "I should find Raditz here. Planthor look after the ship and lower your power." Kakarott lowered his as well. Stepping outside the feeling was new, he felt pressure double that of earth, everywhere completely equal, it wasn't an issue but it was a new sensation.

Kakarott took his pod as insurance in case Planthor stole his ship. Landing at Raditz's location after taking a leisurely flight, he was met with a purple ki beam, quickly he vanished and knocked him out. Taking a look at the damage Raditz had caused, the area was completely devastated worse than when he destroyed the village and the military contingent, there were gouges and craters everywhere, buildings lay in ruins and aliens were running everywhere hoping to escape. Ignoring them he turned off and threw away Raditz scouter then slapped his brother a couple of times waking him up.

Raditz's eyes seemed to strain, after blinking a few times, Raditz punched himself, shaking his head. Kakarott "Raditz, long time no see, brother."

Raditz shook his head and blinked "You, You're real, Kakarott how can you be here?"

Kakarott looked confused "I was sent away with a pod ship, capable of space travel, the moment I was ready I left earth to find you, especially since you didn't come get me. Now tell me why was that?"

Raditz completely taken aback "Because I couldn't."

Kakarott annoyed "You have a ship, you could have used it."

Raditz "Vegeta, my boss would of killed me, if I left without his permission."

Kakarott "Really,I read about this so called Prince Vegeta, if he really would kill you, then he does not sound like some one I would follow orders from, according to the file he cares not for your lives, only what you do for him. You should come with me in any case."

Raditz "I wish I could but my ship is tracked, I can't leave even if I wanted to, he'll find and kill me."

Kakarott "I can defeat him, get the tracker uninstalled, in fact I'll take all the saiyans in the squad, Nappa too, they either will follow me or become broken."

Raditz "You can't be serious, he is many times. stronger than you and me put together, I saw a power of

A hundred on the scouter, you stand no chance."

Kakarott smirked "I hide my power well then."

Raditz "that's impossible and even if you tell the truth, You can't be hiding that much power, don't you understand he has a power of eighteen thousand . There is nothing you can do."

Kakarott smirk only turned into a smile hearing that " I beat and almost killed someone more than twice my strength then he transformed and became twenty thousand, failing to kill me, I grew strong from the Zenkai, now he is my prisoner as a punching bag, and I beat him in his transformed state... Without the Ozaru."

Raditz stood shocked "I don't believe it, you can't be that strong."

Kakarott smirked evilly "I'll beat a Zenkai out of you to prove it." Having time to look at his brother he had thick hair, reaching to his ankles like when he first saw him and he was wearing a black armour set with black gauntlets, boots, brown guards and accents.

Raditz' face became ghost white "no, I think I'm good."

Kakarott serious "I wasn't asking, your power is not enough to beat Vegeta, nor enough to survive going AWOL. Prepare yourself." He shot forward when Raditz got in a fighting stance , punched Raditz and dropped the pod on the ground, quickly raising and lowering his power.

The older saiyan flew through the sky, and Kakarott sharply narrowed the gap and punished Raditz sending him back towards the ship by pummelling him in that direction, with a final kick Raditz slammed in front of the ship, his armour completely broken, Planthor came rushing out, "What the hell?"

Kakarott ordered "Heal him quickly, he's my brother Raditz." Then making sure he fired a thin yellow beam that pierced Raditz's gut. "Please stop his bleeding, he needs all the strength he can get."

Planthor quickly got to work clamping his arteries, then setting his broken bones. Then once he was finished Kakarott flew down pulling something out of his pocket, getting out a bag, he untied it grabbed something before tying it back up putting it back. Planthor looked confused as Kakarott shoved something down Raditz's Throat.

Planthor "What are you doing? What did you give him?"

Kakarott smirking "You'll see its effects soon"

Kakarott still hiding his power took off and flew in Vegeta's direction.


	42. Chapter 42 The Prince

The Prince

After an hour of flight The Prince of All Saiyans was before his eyes.

Vegeta was ploughing through the regions soldiers, in a singular huge crater, where a city would have been. He had a White armour set with yellow guards, white gloves and a blue one piece under suit.

Kakarott shot forward instantly raising and lowering his power to his max and min, he had just enough time to grab and throw away Vegeta's scouter before he reacted. Vegeta quickly reacted not realising his scouter was gone and fired a simple yellow blast. Kakarott just slapped it away and stood before him unmoving.

The army not sure what was happening looked perplexed and confused.

Vegeta stated realising his scouter was gone and nowhere to be seen, announced to the new saiyan before him "For that you die."

Kakarott narrowed his eyes "Really, you'll kill a fellow unknown saiyan for that, when we number a handful, Some Prince you are. You do Realise that the scouters are listened in to by Frieza's intelligence forces. I'm glad You confirmed your file and character, because I wasn't sure up till now, otherwise I might have followed you, no matter how strong I was." Getting in a fighting stance.

Vegeta scoffed "You are of no use to me, your even weaker than Raditz, the weakest on my team."

Kakarott smirking evilly "Am I now ?"

He then matched and lowered his power at will as he flew round the Prince becoming a blur. A rock nearly tripped him up but he kept antagonising Vegeta, surprisingly when he flew away it left an image of him falling. A childish grin plastered on his face as he got a mischievous idea.

Vegeta attacked the image but hit right through it before it vanished.

"Useless as I thought." Vegeta stated not realising it was an after image. Then two of the mysterious saiyan appeared, which then became four. Vegeta attacked all of them one by one hitting nothing, the end result, they were replaced by four more. Then a voice from all around him spoke" You think your self mighty, but you are, in fact all of us are, an ant to the true enemy of Saiyans, Frieza. He Who wiped out our entire race, my father Bardock suspected when all the saiyans were called back to Our Birth planet , and sent me off with the purpose to grow stronger, survive and kill Frieza. When Frieza did the deed of Wiping us off the map, my father died to him in combat, other wise he would have picked me up. For one alien to kill every powerful saiyan on the planet by himself outnumbered, his power must be beyond reason. Follow me Vegeta and you will grow to completely maddening levels of power, we will incinerate Frieza together."

Vegeta "You have impressive tricks, impressive speed, but I doubt you have the power."

Kakarott then shot forward with a heavy haymaker punch and slammed it into Vegeta's gut as a testament to his strength. Vegeta's eyes widened as his body formed a c shape around his gut, winding him. Kakarott pressed his advantage and pummelled the Prince.

Vegeta angry as the first three punches landed extended his arms as a blue half sphere of ki formed around him and exploded killing all of the military as a bonus. Noticing the ki form Kakarott blocked, but was sent skidding back on his feet leaving two parallel gouges in the dirt and his arms scorched.

Vegeta shouted "A Low Class can never defeat a Super Elite."

Kakarott smirked going straight for him before shifting direction just before getting there and throwing two fast punches and a kick.

Everything hit Vegeta, the right punch hit the left kidney, the left punch hit the gut and the kick swept Vegeta off his feet. Vegeta rolled out of the way as Kakarott's curb stomp just he rolled to his feet and fired a Barrage of Ki blasts.

Kakarott smirked as he let the blasts hit him, both their chest armours were completely destroyed, only their boots and knuckle covering garments were undamaged.

Vegeta looked at Kakarott's chest, unlike his own, it was covered in patch works of healed burns, scars and cuts everywhere, with three healed over piercing ki beam marks.

"I see you have gone through many ordeals to get your strength, but it won't be enough. I could use a saiyan with your tenacity."

Kakarott narrowed his eyes "I ain't gonna be your meat Sheild, the moment I'm injured, you'll leave me to die."

Vegeta smirking "While that is true, you won't survive betraying me either."

Kakarott vanished creating four images around Vegeta. The prince thew up his hands forming a half sphere of ki and the area exploded.

Seeing his arms fly up Kakarott blocked. His forearms now more scorched, gritting his teeth, trying to will away the pain, he vanished and appeared behind The Prince, he threw a single haymaker striking The jaw and a knee to the left kidney, while it caused the Prince to bleed as well as cause pain, but because of the light burn on his arm it hurt to do so.

Kakarott reeling got hit by Vegeta, pushing his advantage the prince began Pummelling him. "What name do I put on your grave Low class"

After recieving a hit to his jaw, gut Kidney and face, Kakarott threw his arms out sending a wave of air forcing Vegeta away.

The Prince tumbled on the dirt before rolling to his feet. Vegeta then Charged at Kakarott. Seeing Vegeta he shot forwards charging, at the last moment fired a rocket ki blast, formed a fist and hit his gut. Vegeta attacked at the same time but was cut off by the power of the strike, it had to be double the strength his opponent was putting out previously. His body once again formed a C shape around his gut but this time blood spat out of his mouth, several ribs audibly cracked and he could barely breathe.

Kakarott Narrowed his eyes at Vegeta calmly stating "I'm Kakarott, I ain't dying to you."


	43. Chapter 43 Follow Willingly or Broken

Follow willingly or broken

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger and sharply stood straight slamming the top of his head against Kakarott's jaw uppercutting, knocking his head back a bit. Jumping back Vegeta spammed yellow ki blasts towards Kakarott, who flew straight tanking all of them, they formed a cloud in front of him as they struck, Vegeta was shocked to see him burst out of the cloud. Kakarott's chest was bleeding and scorched, taking advantage of Vegeta's shock, he instantly formed a blue ki ball in one hand and launched it hitting the Prince. The ball Pushed Vegeta back before exploding, causing burning and bleeding. Vegeta having enough lifted himself just off the ground, spread his arms and legs out forming a star, wind picked up and started swirling, he shouted at Kakarott with rage filled eyes "You're Dead"

He drew both his hands to the left side, the back of the right hand was held against the left palm at waist height. "with this attack, you will be nothing" wind swirled violently round the prince as he charged energy into the attack.

Kakarott seeing this drew his hands to his right side cupping them, forming a blue energy ball between them, forgetting the chant he pumped more energy into the attack making the ball grow.

Kakarott kept pumping energy into the attack keeping his eye on Vegeta. Then Vegeta sharply shoved his hands forwards yelling "Gallic GUUUN" releasing a wide purple beam of energy, seeing that Kakarott released his own Shouting "HYAAAA" as he shoved his hands forward and released the wide blue beam. The two beams surged forward clashing in the middle forming a sphere half blue half purple. Kakarott wanting a Zenkai but knowing that the amount of power between them would most certainly kill him kept matching Vegeta's power to prevent that from happening. Vegeta Seeing his beam stopped in its tracks yelled "How is this even possible?, you're only a low class."

Kakarott smirked yelling back "Low class or no class, Who cares, all that matters is that I survive and grow stronger."

Then the blasts became unstable and exploded, the Explosion hit the both of them sending them tumbling along the ground in opposite directions. Kakarott fighting to stay awake saw blood leaking out of cuts everywhere, looking carefully his arms were dislocated and impossible to move, they were most probably at least fractured, his legs were bent in the wrong direction with bone sticking out, the only limb seemingly unaffected was his tail, getting an idea seeing his leg guards still remaining from his chest armour, he skilfully used his tail to first wrap around one of his broken limbs, then readying himself for the pain he used his tail to set the broken limb, screaming out in horrendous pain, the bone was set. Breathing heavily and sweat thickly covering his body he willed him self to do the rest. With a shaky voice he stated to himself "Only three more to do" he uneasily chuckled as he moved his tail to wrap around another limb.

Finally after three more screams he used his tail to explore the armours leg guard pockets, feeling something shift in the pocket, he wrapped his tail round it and pulled it out. Kakarott smirked as he set eyes on the object, it was a bag filled to brim with those oh so useful beans, using his tail he placed the bag near his mouth on the ground, gripped the string and pulled, opening it, with some beans spilling out, he picked one up off the ground with his teeth eating it hastily.

To his amazement his arms quickly healed over , fractured bone repaired as he was able to move them, his legs magically set themselves strengthening the bond with the broken section then healing the broken bones before the flesh and skin healed over leaving scars where the bones had protruded.

Putting his feet under him he picked up another bean that had fallen, brushed it clean, then stored it in the gauntlet and picked up the bag, tied it up again, putting it back in the pocket. Feeling the power in his core he couldn't believe his Zenkai, it wasn't like before, it was far less, it only doubled. "Can't believe I went through all that and my reward only a standard doubling of power, looks like I'll have to fight and survive someone far stronger than me again to get a decent Zenkai." Disappointed he lowered his power and flew to Vegeta.

He saw Vegeta's crumpled mess of a body, blood was leaking everywhere from all the cuts and burns, all his limbs besides his tail were broken and contorted, with bones sticking out, the Prince like he was before, was fighting to stay conscious. He then did his best ripping what was left of Vegeta's under suit turning them into bandages and wrapping them tightly over the bleeding areas, then he repositioned the broken bones to where they should be tying them to sticks to keep them straight. He then picked up Vegeta the same way he remembered Planthor picking him up, making sure to keep Vegeta still, keeping his whole body straight with the spine. Taking off, he then flew as fast as he could while using as little power as possible to stay off scouter readings.

After another hour of travel he arrived at the ship, greeted by his Brother on the ground unconscious, in Katchin handcuffs behind his back with Planthor standing over him triumphant with a boot on the middle of his back. And an unconcious Large bald man also in Kachin hand cuffs behind his back with an exploded scouter on the ground.

Kakarott confused decided against asking questions for now, prioritising objectives and ordered "Fix this without the med tank." Indicating the broken Vegeta.

Planthor seeing the Prince in such a state shocked him, regaining composure "So your word is your bond, Follow willingly or broken."

Kakarott "Yes, I mean what I say, now get to work doing surgeonry."

Planthor coughed loudly gaining his attention correcting "It's surgery"

Planthor then carefully took Vegeta from his arms, carried him into the ship , washed his hands before changing the makeshift dressings and stitching the cuts back together. After Planthor was finished Vegeta was in casts and looked like a mummy with all the bandages. Planthor then exited the ship to get fresh air after several hours of surgery.

Kakarott seeing his brother and the big guy wake up asked "What happened?"


	44. Chapter 44 Stories

Stories

The doctor answered "Your brother here thought with his new strength could take the ship from me, stating this was his one chance to escape, but alas our sparring sessions boosted my power to greater heights. So now he lays on the floor unconscious but unharmed, Then this big guy here noticed us on the scouter, and arrived seeing me take down the hairball, he attacked me and he too lays in same condition."

Planthor then picked up Raditz and ordered "Take them to the med room, just to be sure."

Kakarott shrugged his shoulders and picked up the big guy.

After they were each placed on beds, they started waking up.

Raditz awake rubbed his eyes in disbelief at what he saw, his young brother Kakarott unharmed with destroyed armour, while on the bed next to him prince Vegeta had the shit beaten out of him, looking around Nappa was just waking up.

"Kakarott? You did this to Vegeta?"

The palm haired saiyan smiled "Yep, I beat up the strongest in your unit."

Raditz in disbelief "How?"

Continuing in smiling "With hard training, skill in working out survivability of attacks, lowering or raising defences to survivability level and a Zenkai from every battle."

Raditz just then noticed his brothers bare chest uncovered by the large sections of destroyed armour, it was a patch work of overlapping healed over burn marks, scars from cuts and animal claw marks, regrown sections of missing skin that were ripped off, despite his torso looking like it had been through hell, his brothers face was clear with no damage except a singular beam scar on his left side running from the top of his lip to the top of his jaw line.

Raditz eyes widened "What has happened to you, have you been tortured?"

Kakarott looked at him in confusion "I've never been tortured, escaped before they could try though, these scars are all from my battles and each one marks a battle where I got a Zenkai."

Raditz in disbelief and shock "You've been torturing yourself, taking damage when you could have easily have won without any what so ever, Why?"

Kakarott getting serious "So I get crazy strong to get revenge on Frieza for killing our parents and wiping out our entire race."

Raditz "but planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid, only tiny rocks remain."

Kakarott hearing this fixed himself to show no emotion, thinking to himself 'This is new, I did not know that the planet was destroyed, but it changes nothing, Frieza must have blown up the planet instead of personally purging the planet.'

Out loud he stated "That is a lie, made by Frieza so you and the other two would willingly serve him, Saiyans were his best purgers after all."

Nappa having woken up seemed to have listened in "I don't believe you, we did everything asked of us, Why would Frieza do such a thing, a small team of four saiyans could do the same work as an army of one hundred soldiers, in the same time, or less."

Kakarott stared him down and stated "My father suspected a betrayal from Frieza. He once used a similar tactic to what Frieza did, he created a monstrous banquet and included all the people on the planet to eat. When they arrived, he waited for them all to get there and killed them all. He rightly suspected that Frieza was using a similar tactic and sent me off world in a stolen pod ship. Don't you think it strange that after Frieza ordered all saiyans back to the planet, that it was miraculously destroyed by an asteroid so soon after?"

Both Nappa's and Raditz's mouths opened agape in shock as they connected the dots, then it swiftly shifted to a gritting of teeth in anger.

Nappa clenching his fist tightly "I can't believe I never figured it out, I was a fucking General for fucks sake, although that strategy is new to me I should have figured it out. That bastard, after everything we did for him, the countless slog of massacring weak shits for his profits, FOR NOTHING BUT BETRAYAL." He slammed his fist hard against the bed, indenting a section of the top steel plate layer and bending the steel supports of the surgery table/ bed.

Planthor angrily yelled out "HEY, There will be no destruction of my medical equipment, for that you big oaf the next time you get hurt no med tank for you, only a natural recovery." The doctor looked menacing in his rage causing Nappa to gulp in fear, knowing how long it would take to recover, never-mind the fact that a med tank could prevent death if you were put in one fast enough.

Nappa then loudly stated "It won't happen again. In fact I'll get it repaired."

Planthor knew he would never get the word sorry out of a fellow saiyan, it wasn't their way, though that was the best apology he'd ever gotten, he began to consider giving back med tank rights to the big oaf.

"Alright, start on it today, and no shoddy craftsmanship, otherwise you know your punishment."

As the argument between the two took place Kakarott felt his brothers power, he narrowed his eyes once he compared it to himself. Thinking 'It's ten times what it was before but it still is a third of my power. Wait the same happened with Gohan to me the first time I recovered, I increased my power tenfold, and the man was still stronger the second time I fought. Maybe we can only Zenkai up to ten times our strength, that kinda sucks, but at least now I know.'

Kakarott looking at his brother remembering something "How come you never picked me up, I'm sure Mother or Father told you where I was. I was on that planet for months expecting some one to come pick me up, but since father didn't come pick me up I assumed he died, and you never showed, even though I somehow knew you were still alive."

Raditz looked down ashamed "I couldn't, I tried to get Vegeta to allow me to get you, but he always refused and I was too weak to fight for leadership, and we were always too far, it would have attracted unwanted attention from Frieza's Goons and we'd be summarily executed for going AWOL."


	45. Chapter 45 Hippocratic oath

Hippocratic Oath.

The ancient saiyan battle surgeon's eyes widened as a background sound suddenly stopped, sharply he turned to the Prince, and placed two fingers on his neck. Feeling nothing he shouted "OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T, NOT ON MY WATCH." He charged a purple ki blast that generated sparks of electricity placing it on the patients chest, Vegeta's body arched upwards with his shoulders and bum remaining on the table with his back arcing upwards before falling down. He then pinched Vegeta's nose and breathed air down his mouth to get Vegeta's lungs working again, at the same time he checked Vegeta's pulse as he pushed down on Vegeta's chest. Charging a stronger shocking ki blast the princes spine once again arched, Planthor again breathed in Vegeta's mouth again, still no pulse as he pushed down on his chest again.

Planthor charged an even larger shocking ki blast, even larger than the other two blasts combined, Vegeta's Body arced up once more, breathing into him again and pushed down with still no pulse. Planthor closed his eyes ignoring the worried yelling of the big oaf and placed his hand over Vegeta's heart concentrating all his mental willpower around The location of Vegeta's heart, with the skill and Experience of four saiyan generations he telekinetically began messaging the vital organ, he continued messaging as he breathed in Vegeta's mouth then with his other hand he pushed down.

Nappa "Don't Fucking Stop doing that shock blast make a bigger one, don't you dare stop or I'll kill you if he dies."

Kakarott only watched the technique feeling how the old man made the shock blast with interest while Raditz just lied back getting comfortable completely uncaring for the dying mans welfare, shifting his eyes between his younger brother and the old man, he casually stated "I made a technique based off of that shock blast watching our battle surgeon, served me well over years, makes them stunned stiff." Kakarott hearing this chuckled, Raditz chuckled

As well.

Nappa turned angrily towards the two brothers "How can you be so relaxed, Vegeta's dying and your cracking jokes."

Raditz turned to Nappa "How many times has he threatened me with death over the years for refusing to do all chores and mechanical repairs like a slave? Do you think I care? If he dies he deserves it, what is he told me almost every mission, if you die you get what you deserve pathetic low class."

Nappa gritting his teeth stalking over "Take that back Low class, or I'll beat an apology out of you"

Raditz scoffed and stood up confident in his new strength from his Zenkai "I was always far more reactive than you and now... I'm Stronger." He warned darkly.

Nappa angrily clenched his fist "You think a fast reaction time will save you, But I will always be far stronger and you will tire, don't think that you can take me."

Raditz smirked "Oh I can, and you'll be beaten bloody at my feet."

Nappa "THATS IT YOURE DEAD"

Planthor eerily calm projected his voice without even turning his head or even diverting his gaze from his task at hand "No you will not."

The voice sent chills down all three saiyans stopping them in their tracks suddenly both Nappa and Raditz felt something grip their heart.

The voice continued "You'll experience the worst pain you've ever experience if you take one step."

Kakarott looked at Raditz's shocked face it became pale and was quivering in fear with with wide eyes filled with fear, turning to Nappa Kakarott saw the same fear, turning back to his brother. "Raditz?"

Kakarott's eyes shifted to Planthor who was still visibly working on Getting Vegeta's body to work. Kakarott felt for other energies but upon finding no others, his eyes stared directly at Planthor in anger. "Planthor? What are you doing to my brother?"

His Eerie voice calmly stated "I can't treat more than one patient at a time. We have only one reliably fully functioning med tank, the other still needs to be tested. Both Your brother and Nappa will die if they death duel. I will not leave this patients side, until he is stable."

Kakarott raised his hand preparing a ki blast "Yes, you will coz you will do what I say. Now stop what ever you are doing, NOW."

Suddenly he felt something grip his heart, the energy from his blast dissipated from the shock, his face became pale, his eyes widened in fear, too afraid to move his arm stayed outstretched.

Planthor's eerily calm voice continued " No, I will do what is best to preserve life, we number few, yet the last few wish duel each other to the death. Nappa I expected better, have the years eroded your reason?."

Continuing "Kakarott you may be far stronger than me, therefore my leader, but I only do this to prevent saiyans from slaying each other, I do not take my actions lightly, you three gave me no choice."

Suddenly the hearts were released, and all three saiyans knelt down not in respect or fear but from exhaustion and shock, catching their breaths, Kakarott was the first to recover, and walked towards the doctor clenching his fists. Nappa saw this and intercepted him "Don't, I know what you are thinking, but he's right, we are so few, plus we need him uninjured and I don't want to fight you right now, Kakarott, let the surgeon do his work. " turning to Raditz "Look, I lost my anger. I was only gonna beat you bloody anyway."

Raditz smirked at the apology "Well, you were gonna try."

Nappa smirked back.

Kakarott scratched the back of head while scowling at Nappa's comment " Nappa is it? You have a point, plus he never used that during our spars. I gotta talk to him."

Kakarott walked over and when he looked at Planthor's face, his face was disappointed and he lowered his eyes as if he was disappointed in himself. Planthor kept working on Vegeta. Planthor just completed giving His patient another breath and chest pump, talking normally he stated "I had no choice, I thought they were gonna kill each other."

Kakarott "No you didn't, I can't say I enjoyed having my heart held hostage, but you did make Nappa see reason. I was never going to maim you, just smack you round a little."

Planthor "With an energy blast?"

Kept working on the prince.

Kakarott smirked "I have great energy control remember."

Planthor replied "Nothing my energy shields can't take" and stayed the same concentrating and working on Vegeta when suddenly Planthor smiled "Brought you back,"as he felt his heart beating on its own.

Vegeta looked the same only now his chest slowly rose and fell on its own, Planthor removed the remains of Vegeta clothing and armour disinfecting the princes skin with rubbing alcohol before carrying his naked body and placing him in the med tank connecting an oxygen mask and setting the tank for Vegeta's injuries.


	46. Chapter 46 Reactions

Reactions

Kakarott felt everyone's power now that Vegeta was out of the medtank, the former prince had risen closest to his current level but was still a good thirty percent weaker, Raditz was about half, and Nappa was still incredibly weak, even Planthor being a non combatant was stronger. They had a long way to go before they were ready to challenge Frieza. Thinking to himself 'I'll have to do something about that, But first, I got to know how many times the med tanks can be used.'

Turning to Planthor Kakarott asked "How many uses do the med tanks have left?"

Planthor looking at him curious "The one from the base? about a hundred. Before we need to get more S-GEL, err Healing Liquid in simple terms."

"Wait you sounded like there was another, is there?"

Planthor smirked "Yes, indeed there is, inbuilt in the room connected to this one, however it has only a few uses left, we will have to restock on a Frieza controlled planet."

Kakarott rubbing his chin, stating out loud "Not Good, and this Planet does not seem to have large animals, for an Ozaru Heal."

Planthor "Ozaru heal? I've never heard of that."

Kakarott raised his eyebrows in surprise "I Thought you of all people would know about that being a doctor an all."

Planthor intrigued "Tell me what did you discover?"

Kakarott smirked feeling smart for once "On the full moon after a battle, once you transform, you have to eat two huge creatures to feed the Ozaru's Hunger and to fuel the healing process in that state. So when the transformation wears off you are fully healed."

Planthor "Tell me how did you discover this?"

Kakarott "I had been trying to gain control of the Ozaru and had glimpses of control at the time. I was recovering from a battle from an outlying stronger native that I lost, forced back by the energy blast I crash landed and had to deal with my injuries using the native medicinal plants and leaves. It was a bit later when the moon came out and I transformed, I got a brief glimpse of a large animal before I attacked then lost control, regaining control I continued eating it raw, after eating the whole animal I still felt hungry so I hunted and ate another. When I woke up the next day I was fully healed."

Vegeta scoffed "Lost to a Native, pathetic, I bet you turned tail and ran like the low class trash you are."

Kakarott turned smugly towards Vegeta "Well this Low class can beat you with in an inch of your life and leave you to your fate with no medical attention nor the ability to move, Do you want that?"

Vegeta grit his teeth and clenched his fists in anger, and became silent.

Kakarott warily looking in his direction at the sudden change in behaviour. Thinking 'He's planning my downfall isn't he, I'll never let him get this close in power again, not if I can continue to grow in power as I have been.'

Kakarott turned to Raditz curious about something "Raditz, how come you and Nappa were so weak yet Vegeta was many times stronger?"

Raditz grit his teeth looking in Vegeta's direction, "We were never allowed to heal from severe injuries, as our Prince killed any comrade who was unable to fight at any point in a purge mission. We originally numbered five in our team when we left for my first team mission, years ago, Bruss had most of his limbs and ribs broken, easily recoverable with a med tank and splints but Vegeta killed him. The next planet Sprut had his back broken and we could have used our trinkets and gold souvenirs from all our previous Purges to get his back fixed by a specialist, but Vegeta Killed him. See the Pattern, if we were so severely injured to gain a Zenkai boost, unable to fight Vegeta would kill us. But When Vegeta gets severely injured, Nappa Carries his broken body to get repaired." He seethed shifting his head towards both Nappa and Vegeta.

Kakarott surprised and Angry narrowed his eyes at Vegeta "You're even worse than the reports stated, limiting their strength, only a pathetic weakling would be afraid to let their subordinates grow in strength. As punishment Vegeta should you get severely injured in any further battles, I will leave you to your fate with no medtank or fast healing alternative, a mercy considering your treatment of subordinates. And as further Punishment you will lose your ability to transform for being a Pathetic cowardly leader."

Kakarott waited for Vegeta to respond and the former prince attacked. Kakarott grabbed his fist and beat him down fracturing Vegeta's ribs, then covered a hand in ki forming a karate Chop and lopped Vegeta's tail off, before kicking him away.

Vegeta beyond Seething in rage Shouted out as loud as possible "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIFE."

He gathered all the power that he had, forming a star with his limbs quickly charging energy, then once the power started levelling out he placed the back of his hand against his other palm quickly building up a Gallic Gun. "IF YOU DODGE THIS YOU'RE A COWARD"

Kakarott watched on measuring the Power, calculating how much he could lower his defences, Launch a sizeable attack and still remain Conscious after.

Kakarott stood ready in a fighting stance with a quickly charged blue ki ball in one hand. Smirking ever so slightly he thought 'the fool, he'll only get his body devastated and I'll grow far beyond his reach.'

Vegeta Launched his attack at Kakarott, a huge plume of smoke enveloped the saiyan then suddenly out of the smoke a blue ki ball ripped the clouds and slammed into the former prince.

BOOM

Kakarott smirked as he felt Vegeta's energy fall to the ground and lower to only just reach a severely injured level. He couldn't believe his luck, Two Zenkais in one day. Slowly he looked at his injuries, more third degree burns every where on his chest, his freshly put on new chest armour destroyed, at least the leg and crutch guards were still intact as well as a thin strip of material holding them together. Thinking to himself 'I'm going through these armours like there is no tomorrow, at least I have a hundred of them' at that he pulled out the stashed sensu bean in his gauntlet and ate it instantly recovering.

Thinking as he felt his new power 'I doubled again, fighting constantly like this is really working, I'm already four times stronger than I was when I landed, and not even a day has passed.' Getting up he brushed himself off and walked to where Vegeta lay. The arrogant bastard was still conscious but with broken legs from the fall and third degree burns all over his body. Kakarott looked at the saiyan before him and raised a hand as if to blast him to oblivion.

Vegeta looked on with wide eyes filled with fear as he saw an undamaged Kakarott form a Yellow ki blast with blue lightning emanating from it no doubt to finish him off. Getting a grip on himself he steeled his feelings, "Do it then" he sneered angry at himself for letting his rage take hold. Kakarott smirked "This is worse than a simple death Vegeta, This is Punishment." Releasing the ki blast Vegeta screamed in pain as his body convulsed with electric shocks, then after a few minutes of agonising pain it suddenly finally stopped.

Kakarott "Now patch your pathetic excuse for a saiyan up."


	47. Chapter 47 A day later

A day later

Vegeta was nowhere to be seen as Kakarott had gathered both Raditz and Nappa in a Feild near the ship, Raditz was wearing a spare armour set exactly the same as he was wearing before.

Kakarott popped out the other advanced scouter in his possession and handed it to Raditz " Raditz I got this for you, It's the most advanced scouter I could find and it's been modified so it can't be listened into by other what's the word? Unregistered?, unwanted? It can't be listened into by devices that pick up frequencies, that were not specifically called. Like if I called you Nappa or Vegeta would be unable to listen in on the call unless you called them. Plus it's got lots of useful functions like zoom, radiation level warning, heat vision and bat linevision, plus there is also green vision."

Raditz confused, his left eye brow raised asked "Bat Vision? What's a bat? And Really, Green Vision? You mean night vision"

Kakarott "a bat is a small flying animal that hunts in the dark, that's not the point, it sees in these lines called echo something, echo location. It's the latest model and this is yours, especially since I want to talk to you any time, no matter where you are."

Raditz Accepting the scouter stated "Thanks, I heard about these, they can read any power level and with a single tap of the off button you can manually stop the scouter from trying to read a power level as it quickly rises, preventing the scouter from over heating and exploding."

Kakarott "huh seems useless, I can sense the heat energy coming off of my enemies, I don't need to rely on tech to know where their coming from or how powerful they are compared to me."

Raditz then as he fitted it over his ear. "You're pulling my leg right?" But after seeing Kakarott's face stay serious "You're not joking are you." But as the thought entered his mind and how useful it could be he was interrupted by the former General.

Nappa yelled "Hey, as sweet as this reunion between you girls is, are we here to train or what?

Kakarott stared down both Raditz and Nappa "Come at me Then" he stated taunting both to attack, as he slipped into his fighting stance. Raditz and Nappa followed suit then Launched working together trying to get the upper hand as they threw punches and Kicks at him, only to be Effortlessly parried away. Kakarott started to attack back hitting first his brother then Nappa, he then Kicked Raditz then punched him before turning to Nappa head butting him before punching him. Raditz went on the attack attempting to hit Kakarott but Kakarott dodged with ease and threw two punches at him. After seeing Raditz get hit by both he narrowed his eyes. "Pay attention look at my body, determine when I'm going to attack and with which limb, focus on being Defensive with a stronger opponent. Find a pattern if any, if not force them into one." With that he tail whipped him to the ground.

Turning to Nappa "Show me you're skill General." Kakarott attacked and Nappa taking on Kakarott's advice to Raditz formed a defensive stance, the Generals eyes widened as he was hit by the punch, the next punch sent his way was blocked as was the kick and the next punch. Nappa then sent a ki coated punch towards Kakarott who Dodged only to be taken by surprise by a mouth blast already aimed where he dodged to.

Kakarott smirking "Well, well, you're not just muscles, after all."

"You've been weak for too long General." At that he charged a blue ki ball in one hand, and fired giving Nappa just enough time to form a block as he fired. The General crash landed on the ground and Planthor was there waiting to take him to be healed.

Feeling Raditz' energy he swung around with a raised hand prepared to block, successfully blocking the kick, he threw a haymaker which was only just blocked, he also threw a ki blast close range which caught Raditz unaware. He was blasted backwards cracking his armour, taking advantage Kakarott started pummelling his brother with all his limbs in all sorts of combinations and targets, after the second barrage Raditz left his left side unguarded, capitalising on the weakness Kakarott targeted that only to be caught by surprise by a close range ki blast which also cracked his armour, he smirked, praising his brother "Your learning", then kicked his brother to the ground, as his brother fell to the ground and got back up Kakarott took the armour off, seeing Raditz confused he answered the unasked question, "Easier to get a Zenkai, plus these last few days I've been destroying one a day, I've only a limited supply."

Raditz shouted "Don't worry, I can fix them, I'm going to start repair on the first one of mine you damaged. While you are going to watch and learn, then start practicing repairing your own."

Kakarott shrugged, dropped the armour to the ground then started charging at Raditz screaming "AAAAARRRRRR" giving his brother a warning. Not that it was needed as Raditz kept his eye on his brother the entire time, and was waiting ready to block or dodge at a moments notice. Kakarott charged a one handed blue ki ball while charging towards his brother growing in size as he moved.

Raditz saw the flash of blue and quickly raised a block, the next instant the attack hit him and pushed him back he tried to change its course but it was too powerful, instead it exploded, destroying the armour, the pain was like nothing he experienced before, not even when he was forced to heal himself on his first purge mission when he was four due to the native warrior outliers in strength.

The heat was insane, and after what felt like forever, the heat dissipated with the dissipating ball of energy. Carefully looking himself over, he had third degree burns everywhere, but most were concentrated on his chest and arms. Using his remaining energy he forced himself to float and look around for nearby plants that would help prevent infection and speed up healing like those plants that give off a specific scent or cure infection, like rotten fruit, or help with burn wounds, like those fleshy plants that have that gel like substance in the leaves. Looking around and smelling he noticed a tree with paper like looking bark, when suddenly his brother landed in front of him.

Raditz Looked at him angry, seeing his worried face "I don't need help, or those damn beans, save those for battle. I've healed from worse on my infiltrator purge planet just like I see you have."

Kakarott looked confused "I only felt worried, I didn't say anything!"

Raditz "yeah, well I have my pride, I'll look after myself until the tank is available."

Kakarott "I'm Curious, you say you healed yourself as an infiltrator, did you get sudden flashes of information related to what you were thinking, that you didn't know before?"

Raditz "yeah, according to Nappa, every saiyan has the information programmed into them when they are still in the incubator, so we spend less time teaching and more fighting or training."


	48. Chapter 48 Answers

Answers

Raditz walked around following his nose trying to find any plants of use, eventually he found shrubs, that gave off the scent he was looking for and a fleshy plant for his burns. Kakarott looked on in reflection as he saw his brother doing what he has done many times. Instead of using long leaves like he used to do, there were none around so his brother used Paperbark as bandages, the fleshy insides of the fleshy plant were smeared on his burns, then his brother crushed up the plant that helped healing and placed it on his wounds wrapping his body in paper bark bandages, after a few minutes his brother looked a bit like a mummy all wrapped up.

Kakarott couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous his brother looked like right now. "You look ridiculous, you know that, I know its necessary but still."

Raditz returned an annoyed glare "With all those wounds, you've been wrapped up your fair share of times, looking more tree than saiyan."

Kakarott laughed at the joke, even Raditz shifted to a smirk before he let out a short laugh at his brothers laugh.

Kakarott then asked "How good are you at controlling the Ozaru?"

Raditz "Not that great I can only remember what happens afterwards, Why?"

Kakarott let out a mischievous smirk"You want to heal right?"

Raditz looking for an answer in his brothers face, trying to work out what was going on in his brothers mind. He asked "What are you planning?"

Kakarott had a hand behind his back charging a pure white ball of ki, Raditz noticed the white aura it emitted, but once Kakarott threw it to the sky he knew exactly what it was, a moon ball. Raditz angrily shouted averting his eyes from the ball before it was mixed, "You fool, neither of us can control the Ozaru, we'll tear each other apart."

Kakarott "That's where you're wrong, I mastered control of the Ozaru, but I can't speak in it yet."

Raditz "You're serious, aren't you."

Kakarott "Look, just look at the damn Moon Ball, you'll transform, hunt and eat animals, you'll fall asleep and wake up healed."

Raditz just breathed out sighing in resignation and looked up.

He grew and transformed at the end he let out a loud Roar. Kakarott had transformed along side him shredding his improvised bandages, leaving him only wearing an expanded destroyed chest armour, black boots and black gauntlets. Surprisingly Raditz didn't attack straight away, instead he sniffed with his nose and some how recognised his brothers scent. Raditz stomach rumbled and roared once more, not seeing anything to eat in the nearby area he closed his eyes and smelt for anything to eat. Catching something he leaped forwards in a direction after leaping for hundreds of kilometres, he found a large town with thousands and thousands of aliens. He Roared gaining there attention scaring many stiff, then he attacked grabbing handfuls of multiple aliens and throwing them into his maw to chop and chew to death before swallowing. The survivors of the initial attack sprinted away as fast as they could to buildings hoping that they'll be safe.

But after the first two handfuls he Roared in hunger. Looking to where the morsels of food went to he punched a building and grabbed two handfuls and dropped his maw into the building getting a mouthful of aliens which were swiftly chomped and eaten. He continued eating and chasing down his food in the buildings until he was satisfied. Every single building was destroyed and the majority of the population was more than likely in his stomach.

Tired he fell asleep, Kakarott seeing his brother go to sleep he waited an hour before he opened his maw and fired a purple ki beam to destroy the false moon. Transforming back Kakarott left his brother to sleep and headed towards the ship to ask Nappa some Questions about those strange but timely info dumps.

Landing at the ship he felt Nappa inside. The old General was in a fresh armour set straight from the med tank, eating a snack when Kakarott entered the kitchen "Nappa what do you know about strange flashes of Information." Nappa looked up and swallowed whatever was in his mouth. "What?"

Kakarott repeated "The strange flashes of info that show up in my head every now and then."

Nappa understanding "Oh yeah that, started about fifty years after Cold took over we found a race that we purged, at least as far as Cold was concerned, that introduced us to the special incubator which you may or may not remember, any way they also had mental programming technology, then in twenty years our scientists mastered both technologies. The programming included everything from first aid, to healing major injuries, scents healing plants give off, common healing plants in the galaxy, commerce, military technology usage and codes. Pretty much after that some new saiyan mothers opted for the incubator, and by the next generation, they became common place as the survival rate of the infiltrator children shot up by fifty percent."

Kakarott narrowed his eyes "Then explain the survival purposes of the Loyalty Programme then."

Nappa's eyes widened in shock "What? What do do you mean loyalty programme?, unless it was like that case." Nappa thought for a moment before remembering a similar case back when he was still a General "You Questioned the leadership Qualities of the Prince or King didn't you?"

Kakarott's fists tightened "You know all about this don't you, you and the Former King wanted to ensure loyalty through a fucking programme. I had to fucking fight it with every mental capacity I had and all my willpower just to beat the bloody thing."

Nappa then calmly stated "I only knew of only one similar case, who questioned the King and was demanding answers like you are, never heard from her again. Now that I think about it, the King must have had programming in all incubator pods, for a case like that to even exist to begin with. I have no real knowledge other than what I just told you."


	49. Chapter 49 Answers Part 2

Answers Part 2

Kakarott "How can you say that you know nothing? You were a General, You should know."

Nappa worried "Look Kakarott, I had Suspicions, but I never knew for certain, Only The King and the Head Technician would have known. Not even the other Generals I talked to knew about it."

Kakarott looked in his eyes, facial movements and any indication that he was being misleading, but found no indication or sign that he was lying, also his power stayed the same and didn't waver. Kakarott sighed "All right I believe you, Nappa. There's nothing that can be done in any case, and at this point it's part of a dead regime and of a by gone era. On to a lighter subject let's start training, but first I better put on my weights." Kakarott then walked into the ship and with great difficulty walked out after a minute wearing an Improvised weight suit. It had Rocks wrapped in Leather straps that also had leather tying strips tyed to his arms, legs and chest, each stitched to other strips of leather so that they all were linked together and were all linked to a single long leather strip that if pulled will untie the suit from all limbs and fall off. Kakarott struggled making lunges to try and walk, in confusion "What the hell, why is this twice as hard? This should feel like Planet Vegeta, like this exact suit did on Earth, but it's twice as heavy as it should be, I don't get it."

Nappa laughed at the sight "Having trouble Kakarott?" Kakarott kept lunging trying to walk at a decent speed towards Nappa, when he reached the Old General, he was huffing. Nappa laughed at him "Looks like you over estimated yourself, I think I would win this round if I were to fight."

Kakarott smirked "I've been underpowered before, AND STILL won."

Nappa"Well I need some rest, I've only just been in the tank. But I doubt you'll beat me as you are if you do decide to fight."

Kakarott "I'll let you Rest, but I still would have beaten you."

Nappa still laughing "Keep telling yourself that. I'm going to a bunk see you later." With that he walked off to find somewhere to sleep, while Kakarott kept struggling with the weight he was wearing. Noting to himself "I have to get use to this, maybe I can get a benefit out of it.

Several hours later Raditz had Arrived after taking the scenic route and Kakarott was still struggling with the weight trying to do exercises in them, though not as much as before, Kakarott thought to himself "I can fight like this but not for very long, maybe a few minutes at best, but if I truly get used to the weight and accomplish the same level of exercises as I did on earth, then hopefully my stamina will increase and I can fight harder, for longer."

Raditz noticed his brother having trouble doing exercises laughing he stated "What's the matter Kakarott can't do a push up?"

Kakarott stopped and yelled out angrily "You try and wear a weight suit that makes everything ten times heavier on a gravity twice as heavy as your used to. It's like I'm dealing with twenty times gravity here."

Raditz looked puzzled "Twenty times gravity? We were born on planet Vegeta which had ten times the average gravity, we've never encountered a higher gravity than three times the average during our purge missions. How can you possibly be experiencing twenty times gravity on a two times gravity planet?"

Kakarott once again stopped to answer "With this weight suit I made. I had made it to be ten times gravity so I wouldn't weaken in strength, and feel like home, but that was on earth, which had an average gravity."

Raditz "So right now you're experiencing twenty times gravity?"

Kakarott "yeah, I've kind of gotten used to it, as in I can fight, but only for short periods not for an extended period of time as I'm used to."

Raditz "Then just take it off."

Kakarott "No, I want to see if my endurance increases once I've truly gotten used to it. So I have to do the same level of exercises that I would under ten times gravity."

Raditz "Whatever, anyway what are we going to do about Vegeta?"

Kakarott "Vegeta?, What about him? I won't kill him, and I can beat the shit out of him at any time. He's not a threat, a nuisance maybe, but not an enemy to be killed. He is still a saiyan, an arrogant self serving bastard, a murderer of saiyans yes, but he is one of us, whether you like it or not, we are the last of our race."

Then he called all saiyans to him "Nappa, Planthor get over here."

After a while they arrived. But before they did Raditz asked "Why you calling them over?"

Kakarott "you'll find out, I just had an idea."

When they Arrived Kakarott began immediately "We need to keep watch at my ship as it can accommodate us all, Vegeta may see me as an enemy and attempt a strike while I'm unawares. So it falls to us all to come up with a guard shift. Planthor, you will take the first watch, then Raditz, then Nappa followed lastly by me. Each will be a five hour shift so stay alert. Any questions?"

With a few minutes of silence passing, Everyone knew what had to be done.


	50. Chapter 50 Special Training

If you like my stories favorite, review, alert or any combination of the three. To tell me what you think of it

I just started a Pat

reon at www.

pat

reon

.com

/Theoneandonlylucian if you really want early access to my stories and help support me while I entertain you with my stories, i would appreciate it. The speed at which my updating of stories will not be effected. Look for updates and links for patrons on my facebook page **I am the one and only Lucian fanfic writer.**

**I'm running a pat reon campaign, until the 14th october all new patrons get their oc included in one of my stories of their choice and get a drawing of their oc. details on my fanfiction profile.**

* * *

Special training

The next day when Kakarott had done his work out for the day, his part of guard duty, and he knew that the two warrior saiyans had done their shift of guard duty as he had relieved Nappa, Kakarott called both of them to meet him at once. "Nappa, Raditz get out here."

Both saiyans arrived at his location with curious looks on their faces.

Kakarott "I'm sure you're both thinking what are we here for? Well I'm going to teach you two how to sense energy without the use of those scouters of yours."

Nappa and Raditz's eyes widened in shock with Nappa laughing in his face "You're Joking right? It's not even thinkable."

Raditz looked at his brother and recalled something, "You said something about that yesterday, you said you could sense energy or something without using tech."

Kakarott "Yeah I did say that, so now you two will learn to sense peoples energy. But first know that I only achieved knowledge and the most primal form of it in a life or death battle. This will be the same way for you, once you know it exists and you can feel it, only then can you start trying to use it and master it. So prepare yourself, be at your peak of alertness with all your senses. It shouldn't need to be said but your scouters will be taken off and not used"

With that Raditz and Nappa had taken off their scouters, putting them away.

Kakarott then stated "we will start by fighting, you will have to use and strain all your senses to their max. You have relied on technology for too long, you have sight, smell and hearing, use them."

Nappa "But you're still wearing weights."

Kakarott smirking confidently "I know, makes it fair for the two of you."

Nappa's nostrils flared in anger "Why You!" And charges angrily.

Kakarott smirked at the Challenge as Raditz also attacked. Using all his senses he took a defensive stance

, batting away Nappa's attack.

Raditz came charging in swinging a haymaker Kakarott blocked it and gut punched his brother winding him. Kakarot Twisted out of position and Nappa just missed with a grapple accidentally bowling over Raditz, Kakarott leaped behind them. Nappa got up and looked around, Kakarott watched his head and worked out the brutes Feild of view, and leaped staying out of visual range into a Forrest hiding behind a bush . Raditz finally got up saw Nappa looking round, he looked up to see nothing, from the surrounding Forrest a wide beam of yellow energy engulfed them. The blast caused great pain to the two, and over their gritting teeth they heard "Use ALL you're senses, strain your ears, strain your nose, stop focusing on solely eyesight. In a real battle you'd both be dead. Focus."

Nappa turned to the Forrest "How? You're wearing heavy weights."

Kakrott still in the Forrest "So? If you have energy control you can have brief moments of immense power. But that's not what I'm teaching you, so stop messing round and Attack me." Nappa charged at where the voice just came from, but no one was there, then he heard a stick break that instant he fired a ki blast in that direction. Then nothing no sound, using his nose he smelt the air soon he found the youngest saiyan and threw a punch that was struck true, then the old General recieved a punch followed by a quick trip "Good Nappa now it's Raditz's turn. Raditz come get me that is if you're hair doesn't get caught" knocking the bald saiyan out with a precision strike to the head, laughing as he said the last bit vaulting away looking a bit sore.

Raditz flew in after he heard something snap finding nothing he looked around and smelt, soon he flew in the direction of the scent finding his brother and throwing a haymaker that struck Kakarott in the gut. Winding him Raditz went for a second strike but that was stopped instantly with a hand gripping tightly on the fist. "Now that you have basic awareness, let's try to get that new sense shall we?" Kakarott threw a simple punch but instead a knee impacted Raditz followed quickly by a haymaker sending him flying through the Forrest.

Again Raditz had to rely only on his hearing and smell to find his brother the moment he did he fired a ki blast and launched in that direction on sight of his brother he fired an electrically charged blast, Kakarott just got out of the way but it grazed his arm. Immediately Kakarott felt immense pain as blue sparks of electricity rake over his body. Raditz managed to get a single full body haymaker to hit his brother before sharply his second strike was parried and countered with a point blank ki blast. Raditz was thrown to the ground and Kakarott began charging a blue ki blast in his two hands to the a second it looked ready to be launched, Raditz leaped to his feet and rolled out of the way in just the nick of time.

Raditz fired two purpley red beams at Kakarott who tanked the beams and yelled out "Be more aware of you're surroundings." Suddenly in his fear of death he felt heat radiate off of something behind him. In that instant he dropped his ki attacks and formed a ki block and a large blue stream of ki slammed into his block, the power was strong, then it exploded breaking his block and hitting him full on heavily injuring him. Kakarott pulled out a bag and ate something healing instantly, then he threw something at Raditz who caught the bean and ate it healing instantly.

Raditz then stated "I just sensed heat coming off of the attack before it hit me, is this what you're talking about." Kakarott smirking, "Yep, that's how I got it. Now you just have to practice and you'll be able to sense energy at a distance like me."

A month later Kakarott still was training with the weight suit, he stayed wearing it all day, first training by himself trying to increase his exercises to the level of what he could do previously on earth in the first third of the day, the second third was spent sparring with either Raditz or Nappa, or even both. The last third of the day was spent training in ki, flying, forming energy attacks and watching out for Vegeta. Seeing the improvement in power both Raditz and Nappa made their own weight suits similar to Kakarott and trained themselves the day before. Both had learnt to sense energy on call in battle.

Vegeta had yet to be spotted. Raditz, Nappa, Kakarott and Planthor took turns at being the guard to spot Vegeta, but no one had yet to see him. Kakarott consulted his ships computer trying to work out if Vegeta left the planet with a pod ship but all the pod ships were still on the planet.


	51. Chapter 51 Preparations

If you like my stories favorite, review, alert or any combination of the three. To tell me what you think of it

I just started a Pat

reon at www.

pat

reon

.com

/Theoneandonlylucian if you really want early access to my stories and help support me while I entertain you with my stories, i would appreciate it. The speed at which my updating of stories will not be effected. Look for updates and links for patrons on my facebook page **I am the one and only Lucian fanfic writer.**

**chapter 52 53 and 54 are posted on my Pat reon page for pledgers**

* * *

Preparations

Kakarott began Flying around the Planet To locate Vegeta, he was forced to Remove his weights to complete the search in a timely manner, noting the Location and Landmarks he continued searching the planet lapping the Planet many times over. He eventually found the Prince's energy in front of a cave in a Forrest clearing he was firing Ki blasts at himself by curving and controlling their trajectory clearly using some form of energy control.

Kakarott left him be and returned to the ship where the rest of his crew of saiyans were. He Stayed on the Planet Training until he fully got used to the Weight suit doing the same number of Push-ups, Sit-ups and other exersizes he was able to do on earth with his Planet vegeta weights. Sparing with Raditz and Nappa needing to heal with sensu beans, They exploited the Zenkai beating the shit out of each other growing exponentially stronger.

Raditz And Nappa also increased their endurance using the weights.

They stayed on Planet for two more Months, Then Kakarott announced "I'm going to Earth to pick up my Son." Raditz looked shocked "What, How there are no saiyan females."

Kakarott "The Aliens on Earth Look exactly like us but without the tail, some of them are quite strong for weaklings, and are capable of producing powerful Hybrid brats.

Berdock, Fresh out of his mothers womb was capable of killing two animals in one ki blast."

Raditz eyes widening in shock at the revelation "What that's impossible how can a new born have that much power."

Kakarott "I don't know, all I know is that he is powerful, even When I trained Him for two years he grew more powerful than than I did in the same period after I landed on earth."

Nappa brows furrowed in contemplation dramatically creasing his skin, deepening his wrinkles showing his old age, thinking deeply on Kakarott's revelation for a minute before finally stating "hmm, with a race that looks like us, capable of breeding powerful brats with potential. We can grow a race of super saiyans with this race."

Kakarott turned to Raditz "Raditz you should come with me and meet your Nephew, he has been very interested in meeting you."

Turning to Nappa he Ordered"Nappa You have to Convince Vegeta the error of his ways in any way you deem necessary, including beating it into his thick skull with your fists."

Nappa's face twisted into concern wondering how to achieve his Order, While Raditz beamed a smile thinking about what his nephew may be like.

Raditz Followed Kakarott into the ship, Planthor hearing Kakarott's revelation was at first shocked with eyes wide dumbfounded but as Kakarott and his brother entered the ship, the realisation hit that a new generation of saiyans can be born saving his race, putting a smile on his ancient wrinkly face.

Kakarott ordered "Planthor we are going to earth to retrieve my son, start the Pre Flight checks before I pilot this thing."

Kakarott started the engine with Planthor outside communicating via scouter to counteract the roar of the engine what The outside of the ship did. With Kakarott satisfied that the ship was space worthy, he landed Planthor entered sat down in the small bridge and Kakarott found earth and was just about to chart a course when he stopped short concerned about something.

Turning to Planthor he asked "Are the navigational charts shared between all ships of the PTO?"

Planthor surprised by the question, thought about it, "maybe, I've heard something from the Technicians over the years, one suspected that not only were the ships tracked but also the Navigation equipment of all ships were wirelessly linked via some thing called Quantam technology. So yes I think they are linked."

Kakarott turned his attention to his Prisoner Technicians in a stern commanding voice ordered "Build me an unlinked Navigational computer system. And I'll consider letting you join the crew as free people."

The medical Surgeon, medical engineers and the communication technitions recognitions looked between each other and the medical technician asked "What about the rest of us, are we going to be freed."

Kakarott thought about it and Asked "Can you make SGEL Healing liquid from materials and any equipment needed for those processes?"

A Medical Technician stated "it'd take a week from the technology from this planet, I think its possible."

Kakarott "then The Medical Technicians can be freed once it's done."

A Communication Technician stated "What if we build a computer firewall and an evolving hacking protection programme so this ship can't be hacked into. It should take a week."

Kakarott "Sure if it works I'll free you."

The Prisoners were released and with the opportunity to be free once more, got to work stripping out the Navigational computer system. Starting on building the equipment necessary to make SGEL and building a Computer to programme the new anti hacking software.

After a week The Navigation computer had the Quantum cloud transfer system removed, An SGEL production machine had been made and filled up the close to empty Healing tank with SGEL Made from raw materials. The ships electronic systems were now protected with anti hacking software. And all Technicians were now free men and women part of the crew.

Kakarott had all the new things tested, the PTO were not alerted and heading towards them, The SGEL did not dissolve the medical technician and The ship was not in the control of the Communication technicians. Kakarott was satisfied that they could be useful as free men and so they were now free people on the ship. With everything sorted Kakarott charted a course to Earth.


	52. Chapter 52 Earth

If you like my stories favorite, review, alert or any combination of the three. To tell me what you think of it

I just started a Pat

reon at www.

pat

reon

.com

/Theoneandonlylucian if you really want early access to my stories and help support me while I entertain you with my stories, i would appreciate it. The speed at which my updating of stories will not be effected. Look for updates and links for patrons on my facebook page **I am the one and only Lucian fanfic writer.**

**chapter 52 53 and 54 are posted on my Pat reon page for pledgers, 55 available. FOR 52 aND 53 FOR lUNCH MONEY $5, 54 FOR MEAL MONEY$10 AND 55 FOR BILL MONEY$20 A MONTH.**

**For a Limited Time until the 14 of october, All new Patrons will have their OC's inserted into any story they wish.I will also be drawing of your oc . details are on my profile page on fanfiction.**

* * *

Earth

A week later Kakarott had the big blue planet that he spent the majority of his life on, in full view of the Bridge window screen. Piloting the Ship he headed to Mt Paozu's Forrest region.

Flying across the planet it seemed the planet was in a world war, a city on the way was currently being bombed with massively powerful gunpowder based explosions, even high in the air they could smell the sulfur. Kakarott continued onto Mt Paozu, feeling with his energy he found Berdock wearing some sort of armoured vest and crudely tailored fatigues fighting a contingent of armed Forces with the same armoured vest and fatigues, there were tanks firing advanced rounds that flew much faster than normal, Berdock seemed to be doing well against soldiers with scaled down versions of those same weapons. The soldiers had rushed into an empty area and many fell into spring loaded spikes that impale the incoming soldiers. With the remaining soldiers in the trap set Feild being shot by Berdock's advanced pistol. He then charged the main bulk before they could fire destroying them incredibly fast with both his fists, ki blasts and firing an advanced pistol, the tanks were not wanting to fire into there own men. Then soon after the Majority of the infantry was destroyed Berdock flew to one of the tanks grabbing the turret lifting it as a club and using it to crush the Other tanks while dodging out of the way of the advanced turrets. Not long after the remaining infantry were running towards their remaining vehicles to drive off, Berdock raised a hand and fired a massive blast that incinerated foot soldiers and roasted any soldiers in vehicles. Berdock looked up seeing the ship then sharply flying up to the front window.

Kakarott saw his sons surprised reaction of wide eyes and shocked face that quickly gained colour as he saw his father. Kakarott then piloted the ship to land on the ground with Berdock following.

Raditz looked at his nephew through the window surprised that he looked so much like a saiyan, tail, fighting proficiency and all, turning to his younger brother he stated "So that's my nephew Berdock, I'm impressed, great skill and power for one so young."

Kakarott smirked proud "He certainly has improved." As he piloted the ship to land in the clearing where the battle just occurred. Upon Landing Kakarott opened the ships door, Standing there was Berdock who Tackled his father in a hug Sobbing leaving Kakarott speechless and unsure what to do besides pat his child's shoulder calming the child down "I knew you'd come back, It's been horrible since you left, A Faction Calling them selves the Royal Army have been attacking me day and night looking for a weapon of mass destruction. I keep defeating them but they never stop coming. Can't they leave me in peace, I mean don't get me wrong I love to fight but I can barely get a days rest or even a nights sleep before the next attack, I've even had to get Sensu beans from Korin to recover. There is a world war going on between the Red Ribbon Army and the Royal Army, they want this weapon that's located in this Forrest to gain an advantage." Kakarott unsure as he had never seen his son this emotional before. Stated "Berdock you are the weapon they are looking for, and they will never beat or control a saiyan as smart and powerful as you. You have done well. Now let me introduce you to Someone, your Uncle Raditz."

Berdock beamed as he laid sight on Raditz as the tall and large haired Saiyan exited the ship.

Berdock "So You're Uncle Raditz? Wow You're Huge."Earning a smirk from Raditz.

Then Berdock asked "What was it like working for the person responsible for almost killing all of us? What plan did you have to defeat him?"

Raditz gulped at the audacity of questions and simply stated "I had no choice, either I followed orders or died. Frieza is no joke the power he has put mine to shame, even now I am not confident that I can defeat him."

Kakarott wanting to change the subject asked "Who is currently winning the war?"

Berdock tilted his head to one side to think "Well The Red Ribbon army is attacking the main Cities and according to tv the Royal army has been pushed back due to the Red Ribbon army having better vehicles equipment and apparently infantry weapons that fire bullets filled with stuff that can melt flesh. They also have four millimetre shoulder mounted machine cannons that can apparently be fired like a rifle, that fire penetrating rounds that explode inside armoured vehicles spreading the flesh melting chemical. They have used this method to capture many Armoured Royal Vehicles."

Kakarott and Raditz were shocked hearing the new development, Kakarott stated "Weapons that can melt flesh and is currently winning, if they need a few saiyan mercenaries and the pays good we could either help them out or work for both sides and we fight each other never killing each other lengthening the war so we constantly get paid."

Raditz rubbed his chin thinking on the notion while Berdock looked horrified yelling out "I don't wanna fight anymore, I want to relax and sleep for a month, I've had it fighting everyday for the past year with no break and hardly any sleep."

Kakarott then stated "well then sleep in the ship no one will bother you there." Berdock sighed in relief.

Kakarott then produced a capsule that popped revealing a scouter and sets of saiyan armour, under armour with boots and knuckle protecting gauntlets his son's size. "These are for you, a scouter to keep in contact with and armour to protect you."

Berdock removed the armoured vest and fatigues pulling on the Under armour, the armour, the gauntlets and the boots.

Kakarott then got to work Showing Berdock how to use the scouter.

Berdock then wearing his new scouter capsulised all the other spare sets of armour equipment, putting the capsule in his pocket. And stretched "Huh, feels comfy, I've got sleep to catch up on, I'm probably going to sleep for a month." At that he walked into the ship finding a bed and almost instantly fell asleep.


	53. Chapter 53 Subversion

If you like my stories favorite, review, alert or any combination of the three. To tell me what you think of it

I just started a Pat

reon at www. pat reon Theoneandonlylucian if you really want early access to my stories and help support me while I entertain you with my stories, i would appreciate it. The speed at which my updating of stories will not be effected. Look for updates and links for patrons on my facebook page I am the one and only Lucian fanfic writer.

chapter 53 54 with lunch money patrons

55 for meal Money patrons

56 is posted on my Pat reon page for pledgers with 57 coming soon for Bill money patrons.

**I have a pat reon campaign running until the 14 th October, where you can have your Oc Included in one of my stories of your choice and you can have your Oc Drawn. Details are on my fanfiction profile page**.

* * *

Subversion

With Berdock in the ship, Kakarott piloted the ship to a different location then landing again. He wondered what to do with the planet, should he get his sensu beans then turn this planet into a world of never ending war that can be a mercenaries gold mine or should he just get his sensu's and leave or end the war. Debating in his mind knowing that the females of this planet could produce the next generation, including it in his deliberation.

A world at constant war would produce mentally hardened children capable of surviving anything, but many human females would be caught in the crossfire and thus less half saiyan brats would survive to be born, even less brats would survive alone out there as well.

A World under control of either army would have more females surviving, meaning more half saiyan brats, however eventually the ruling government would find out about them, hunt them down and either kill them or capture and study them.

Making a decision he faced Raditz and stated "I'm going to use these opposing forces against each other from the inside, so I'll be away for quite a while, look after my son till then." He then flew out of the ship up to Korin's tower location,after a few seconds flight he encountered the white chubby bipedal cat who sported a bandage wrapping around his midsection, the cat narrowed his eyes at the saiyan stating "You're child desperately needs manners. A trait that must be genetic." Kakarott smirked working out that Berdock must have taken some sensu beans using force. "Good, I have trained him well."

The cat grumbled incoherently, Kakarott ignored it instead demanding "Sensu beans" handing Korin an empty bag that used to hold sensu beans.

The cat hobbled resting on his cane for support to the pots filled with the almost magical beans. He soon filled the bag with sensu beans and handed it to the saiyan.

Kakarott surprisingly produced a scouter belonging to one of the technicians that was modified so that it's frequency can't be listened into by unwanted technology. "A Gift is in order, this scouter is an interplanetary communication device, press this button, release it then speak, it is currently on my frequency, only call if Frieza's forces invade."

Then just as suddenly as he arrived Kakarott left. Heading straight for one of the closest Red Ribbon bases

He landed and began walking to the front gates, the guarding soldiers pointed their rifles at him and one ordered "Stop where you are, What's your purpose?"

Kakarott stated "To join up what else?"

The guards then escorted Kakarott through the main gate. There were men, women and anthropomorphic bipedal animal people training in the large courtyard. He was guided to a man with white hair with a large number of stripes on his shoulders looking down on a battle map.

The soldiers saluted and stated "Colonel, we found this man at the gates, he claims he wants to join up."

The Colonel looked up eyed him studying his face then returned to studying the battle map. "Send him to basic like everyone else."

The soldiers saluted and brought him to basic training where a loud mouth Sergeant was ordering the men to do push-ups.

The soldiers called the Sergeant "New meat for the grinder."

The Sergeant Looked at Kakarott and Yelled "Maggot gimme twenty push-ups."

Kakarott rolled his eyes and the Sergeant caught it "That's Thirty."

Kakarott lowered his power and strength to pitiful levels and stated "Make me." The Sergeant angry yelled "So the maggot thinks he's hot stuff, I'll put you in your place on the dirt." Kakarott took one sharp step and threw a haymaker, knocking the Sargent unconscious in one strike. After a few seconds the Sergeant still Hazy got on his feet, shook his head stating "Your fast and pack a mean punch, but you won't catch me off guard again." This time the Sargent took a step forward trying to trip Kakarott, but the saiyan stepped out of the way and gut punched the Sergeant, to the Sergeants credit he took it and tackled Kakarott to the ground. Kakarott kneed the Sergeant in the chest and punched him in the back of the neck. The sergeant tried wrapping up Kakarott's arms but the saiyan managed to roll out of the way, sprung onto his feet then kicked the man aiming for his head. The man dodged by rolling onto his feet. The Sergeant then brushed himself off and stated "Well you've got hand to hand combat abilities I'll hand you that, but how about with knives?" The man pulled out two blunt steel training knives throwing one to Kakarott, the sergeant immediately charged thrusting the knife, the saiyan moved out of the path of the blade, then with his free hand grabbed the sergeants wrist twisted the wrist forcing the sergeant to drop the weapon and Kakarott brought the dull edge of his blade to the sergeants throat.

The man then yelled "Alright, alright you win." Kakarott released him and the man produced a sharp knife and threw it at a wooden target hitting in the centre. "Match that!" Confident that the spiky haired recruit could not match him. Kakarott surprised him by pulling a knife out of his boots hitting a different target in the centre. The Sergeant annoyed that this recruit was matching him, walked to a building, coming out producing a rifle and a pistol. Throwing Kakarott the rifle he ordered "See that target over the hill hit it." Kakarott cocked the rifle, took aim but just as he was about to fire a gunshot rang out hitting near his feet, Kakarott ignored it and fired hitting the target.

The sergeant was beyond speechless "Were you a soldier before?"

Kakarott laughed "Never, just that I know how to survive and kill."

The sergeant then took the weapon from Kakarott's hands and stated "Come with me." Indicating to follow him, the sergeant went into to a building and came out with a fully laden backpack, two sets of uniform, fatigues and formal military dress(both with stitched on red bands), two sets of footwear one pair of black boots and one pair of dress shoes. The sergeant led him to a building with lockers in one that was open, he put all the stuff in the locker, except for the fatigues and the boots. "Put them on, what's your full name soldier?" Kakarott thought for a second making up a human name "Vito."

The Sergeant "Well then Vito, all we have to do now is find your blood type, stamp your dog tags and give your rank Private you can join the next shipment of troops to the front lines. One more thing never take off your dog tags, they are there in the event you're injured to know your blood type and need a blood transfusion to survive."

After leading Kakarott to get his blood type which turned out to be O, Kakarott had his dog tags stamped,was given his rank and was given a combination lock for the locker, a pistol and holster, three grenades, steel plate vest with four extra magazines and an assault rifle with two barrels, the under barrel had the advanced modifications to speed up the bullets and a second much shorter magazine of about five rounds, the main magazines had thirty rounds.

Not long after getting his rank and recorded as passing Basic training, Kakarott posing as Vito was ordered to leave on the transport truck headed towards the front. He got on with his vest, ammo and weapons.

A few hours later Kakarott and the rest of the human soldiers arrived behind a human army wearing Red Ribbon bands stitched on their uniforms, that were in the process of preparing for an assault on a Royal army stronghold, Kakarott Felt for their enemy energy raised a hand and fired.

The soldiers saw something zoom from behind them into the enemy an explosion rocked the landscape producing a plume of smoke and dust that could only have been produced by the Mother Of All Bombs, the largest conventional bomb ever made.

The soldiers stopped what they were doing turning around to where it came from, and there stood Kakarott hand still outstretched and smoking. Kakarott had a smirk on his face as he asked "Needed any help?"

Kakarott then Killed all the soldiers in the Platoon especially the Officers leaving only the highest ranking left alive. Kakarott grabbed him by the Throat and ordered "Make me an Officer" after a few hours of torture with burning ki blasts the Officer finally agreed and wrote a recommendation letter for Private Vito to rise in the ranks. Once the letter was signed and sent via satellite internet. Kakarott grabbed the officer and snapped his neck.

Then Kakarott waited a while grabbed a gun and grenades from the enemy area and began shooting the red Ribbon corpses he killed and throwing enemy grenades as well.

Getting on the radio he contacted command stating "I'm the only one left, everyone is dead on both sides. We won but then after when we went to collect the spoils some played dead then suddenly started spraying bullets and grenades all over the place." Kakarott ending the radio call then set about making it look exactly like he described.


	54. Chapter 54 Schools in

If you like my stories favorite, review, alert or any combination of the three. To tell me what you think of it

* * *

Schools in

When red ribbon reinforcements arrived Kakarott known as Vito was sitting awaiting their arrival.

The Colonel from the base exited his armoured car followed closely by a truck filled with armed soldiers.

The Colonel spoke up"I just got word of what happened, Private Vito tell me what exactly happened?"

Looking at the crater of the military base. The colonels eyes widened.

Kakarott(Vito)"We defeated them, when I went in and blew up their munitions store, then the rest charged in and picked off the rest. After we celebrated we started searching about to collect spoils of war, but some survived acting as dead bodies and they started throwing grenades and shooting madly, all of us died from the surprise battle, but so did the enemy, I'm the only one left."

Colonel "you were incredibly lucky, and resourceful." He then pulled out a tablet computer "I See the late Captain Green recommended you for officer training. And who am I to deny a dead mans last request. So Private Vito tomorrow you have the opportunity to attend Officer training school, it's three months long, and should you attend and pass all subjects you will become Combat Officer Vito."

Kakarott smirked" I'll become an officer then."

Colonel"only if you can pass every subject yes. I'll show you the Officers Training building, back at RedRibbon Castle HQ"

Kakarott nodded and got into the rear side door of the Colonels armoured military transport. After a few hours drive they arrived at the Castle headquarters, there was a massively tall and thick wall that surrounded the complex, through the Iron Gates you could see a Castle like structure in the centre with Buildings on either side of the main road that lead to the castle.

Being let in by the guards they drove along the main road passing smaller roads and large buildings till they took the last road turnoff to a building complex on one side, it had Giant writing on it but Kakarott was still illiterate on earth, and was unable to read it. The Colonel stated "This private Vito is where you will be staying and studying to become an officer for the next three months, Corporal Show Private Vito to his quarters."

Both Kakarott and the Corporal exited the car, he followed silently behind the Corporal showing him to his private room on the first floor. Kakarott along the way made a mental note of the path from the entrance to his room, then the Corporal handed over a sheet of paper stating, "That is the itinerary for your classes."

Kakarott then asked, pointing to the first square with writing on it "Show me where this room is."

The Corporal then walked to the room down the hall showing him that room, Kakarott made a map on the back of the sheet of paper the route , then asked again pointing to the second square and again the Corporal obliged. Again Kakarott asked "Where is this room, please?"

The corporal stated "You know what coz you asked nicely I'll show you all the rooms you have to go to."

Kakarott then made a map that linked all the locations with squares on the itinerary written in saiyan script. Kakarott thanked the corporal who went on his way back to the colonel.

Kakarott then walked around the building finding twelve Sergeants, six corporals and two privates all in the mess hall. Kakarott walked up and asked one of the sergeants who had red hair, "Do you know where I could get a book that teaches english, it's for my kid."

The red haired Sargent looked at him"Try the book shop across the street." Kakarott thanked him and walked to the exit of the building walking across the road to the bookshop. Entering the bookshop he asked the store clerk" I'm looking for a book that teaches english, it's for my kid." The clerk showed him a series of books "These go step by step, teaching the alphabet they come with an audiobook cd that teaches the sounds, there are five books in the series, book1 is equivalent to year 1, book 2 year 2 and so on till year 5 getting more complex with each book."

Kakarott "I'll take all 5. Plus 10 writing books and pens"

Store clerk "That'll be two hundred and sixty zeni." Kakarott thanked the lady paying her with paper money. Taking the pens books and writing books he then walked out looking for a technology store finding one he walked in and asked the store clerk for "something that plays disks."

The clerk showed him portable CD players with head phones and separately sold and batteries. He payed twenty zeni. Walking to his room he started with the first book learning to write english. He went through the first book in an hour learning the alphabet,and learning how to spell all the three letter words, vowels taking a short break he did some training for half an hour. The next three hours total he spent on the second book learning grammar and punctuation, prefixes and suffixes including taking a half hour training break after each hour. The third book took four and a half hours to complete including his training breaks, learning more complicated grammar and writing from different perspectives first and third person, writing short stories Kakarott went outside and noticed it was dark so he checked around him looking for anyone but seeing no one he jumped and flew to hunt some food. After the meat was cooked two hours later he returned. The fourth book was on synonyms and antonyms taking six hours to complete. Having a decent grasp of the english language he went to sleep ready for the next day at three in the morning.


End file.
